Reunion
by Bubble82
Summary: Dorian, jeune orphelin de 16 ans part en quête de retrouver ses parent. mais il trouvera bien plus svs of course.


Reunion

Dans cette fic, on oublie la série. Mais on retrouve tous les persos. Un perso inconnu part dans une quête et bientôt, il arrivera à retrouver sa vie.

** b Ch 1 /b **

Dorian vivait à Moscou depuis toujours. Il avait grandit dans un orphelinat et avait été placé de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil. Ces familles l'abandonnaient rapidement. Dorian était un garçon réservé et avait une certaine tendance à la fugue.

Lors de sa dernière, personne n'avait réussi à le retrouver. Dans un premier, il se trouva un petit job afin de subvenir à ses besoins et surtout pour parvenir à son objectif. Après 6 mois de travail au noir dans une épicerie, il disparut comme à son habitude dans la nature. 16 ans qu'il vivait à Moscou et qu'il ignorait qui était ses parents. Depuis de nombreuses années, il était partit en quête de les retrouver.

Ce soir, il avait décidé que c'était le moment propice pour rentrer dans les archives. Dans cet immeuble, il descendit aux sous sols où il se doutait que c'était à cet endroit qu'était renfermé le registre des naissances. Sur celui, il trouva un nom correspondant à une femme qui pourrait être sa mère.

: MANU DEPECHES TOI! ON VA ETRE EN RETARD!

M: J'arrive, j'arrive... ça y est, je suis prête. On peut y aller.

Manu disparut rapidement et rejoignit la voiture tandis qu'une femme afro-américaine retenait une autre femme.

F: Syd, tu seras là, cet après midi ?

S: Oui. Pourquoi ?

F: Tu pourrais me surveiller Josh, je dois aller chercher Will à l'aéroport-

S: (souriant) Bien sur.

F: Merci.

: Maman, c'est pas toi qui m'a dit qu'on allait être à la bourre !

S: (souriant) Si, j'arrive.

Syd rejoignit sa fille en souriant dans la voiture. Elles discutèrent le long du chemin jusqu'au lycée pour Manu et Syd fila à l'université où ses élèves de 3ème année l'attendaient.

Vaughn rentrait d'une mission à Londres qui s'était mal passé. Il passa la porte de chez lui et eut le bonheur de découvrir sa famille, sa femme, Lauren et leurs jumeaux Casey et Chris. Ceux ci avaient hérité de la marque des Vaughn, des yeux verts transperçant ainsi que de la coupe de cheveux de leur père.

Ils passèrent tous les 4 une soirée agréable et les jumeaux âgés de 14 ans venaient de partir se coucher.

L: Comment s'est passée ta mission ?

V: Mal. 4 agents ont étés blessés et impossible de désamorcer la bombe, elle a explosé mais par chance on a réussi à limiter les dégâts.

L: Tout ne peut jamais être parfait. Tu le sais...

V: Oui.

Il lui sourit puis l'embrassa tendrement et ils rejoignirent leur chambre main dans la main.

Dorian venait d'arriver. Grâce au nom sur le fichier et à ses capacités à s'infiltrer un peu n'importe où, il consulta les archives des impôts pour retrouver la trace de cette femme. Il ne la trouva pas, il rechercha alors dans les archives gouvernementales et un sourire se dessina sur son visage d'ange. Il l'avait trouvé. Elle était à Los Angeles.

5 heures plus tard, il sortait de l'aéroport Kennedy et se rendit chez celle qu'il prenait pour sa mère. Sa nervosité était à son comble, une paralysie l'envahie mais il se reprit quand une jeune fille l'accosta qui revenait d'un footing alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sonner à la porte.

: Salut.

D: Bonjour-

: Moi, c'est Manu. (suspicieuse) Tu cherches quelqu'un ?

D: Oui. Je m'appelle Dorian. (timidement) je cherche Sydney Bristow-

M: C'est Hecht.

D: Je ne savais pas. Je vais partir-

M: Viens. Elle va pas te manger... enfin peut être pas tout de suite.

Voyant qu'il hésitait toujours, elle lui sourit et il se détendit. Puis ils entrèrent dans la maison. Manu qui avec décontraction habituelle, appela sa mère mais ce fut Josh qui lui répondit.

M: Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

J: Ma mère pense toujours que j'ai besoin d'une baby sitter!

M: Ouais... Je te présente Dorian...

D: Dorian Parker...

M: (à Josh) Ta mère, elle est où ?

J: Au restau et mon fantôme de père est encore reparti à New York.

: Manu-

M: Maman, je te présente Dorian Parker. Il te cherchait. Sur ce, je vous laisse. Ma douche m'appelle.

Sydney était intrigué par ce garçon, ils échangèrent quelques banalités puis la sonnerie de l'entrée retentit tandis que Josh avait déjà disparu dans la maison.

S: C'EST OUVERT!

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent puis Syd vit Fran apparaître. Elles s'embrassèrent puis Syd se retourna vers Dorian. Fran regarda étrangement le jeune homme, il avait un air qui lui était familier.

S: On ne se connaît pas, je crois ?

D: En vérité, je ne sais pas trop.

F: Je trouve que vous ressemblez à... non, c'est pas possible...

Syd l'invita à s'asseoir au salon tandis que Fran ne parvenait pas à s'enlever de la tête la ressemblance entre Dorian et un ami qu'elle avait connue.

D: Je suis né à Moscou, il y a 16 ans. Et depuis 2 ans je recherche mes parents. J'ai cherché et je suis parvenu à retrouver le nom de Kate Jones qui m'a mené jusqu'à vous-

S: Kate Jones...

Sydney regarda Fran un instant avant de fermer les yeux et de soupirer silencieusement.

D: Je suis rentré dans le serveur de la CIA et j'ai fait des recherches ADN-

F: Mais tu as quoi ? 16 ans ? et tu pirates déjà le gouvernement!

Dorian baissa le nez alors que Syd posait sa main sur son bras.

S: Et tu penses que je suis ta mère, c'est ça ?

D: Oui. En vérité, j'ai lancé une correspondance ADN entre vous et moi. Et elle est exacte-

S: ça me parait un peu-

D: Vous ne me croyez pas ?

S: Je ne doute pas de ta parole et de ta sincérité mais ça voudrait dire que je t'ai eu à 16 ans...

F: Je pense pas que ça soit si impossible que ça-

S: C'est vrai mais... ça voudrait dire que-

F: ça confirme mon idée départ-

S: (à Dorian) que tu serais née quand je suis partie en pension...

F: Pendant ton année de trou noir.

D: Vous ne vous souvenez pas d'avoir été enceinte ?

S: Non. Je n'ai que peu de souvenir de ma période de pension. Je suis revenue à Los Angeles quand j'ai eu 17 ans et l'année suivante, je me mariais puis je mettais Manu au monde.

D: Je vois. Je suis désolé de vous avoir déranger, je vais y aller-

S: Ne pars pas! Attends...

D: Je ne veux pas vous déranger plus longtemps-

S: Reste s'il te plait.

Dorian hésita un instant puis voyant le sourire et le regard insistant de Syd, il céda.

D: Pour mon père-

S: Je ne l'ai plus jamais revu. Quand je suis revenue, il était partit en Inde. Il fait partit de la CIA. C'est tout ce que je sais. Il s'appelle Michael Vaughn...

D: Vous pensez que je peux être votre... fils...

S: J'avoue que je suis encore surprise mais... ça ne m'étonnerait pas que nous soyons tes parents. Tes capacités à te fondre dans la masse, à disparaître et à pirater une organisation gouvernementales sans te faire remarquer, ça ne fait que confirmer cette possibilité.

D: Vous avez travaillé longtemps pour le gouvernement ?

S: 2 ans. Le temps de la destruction d'une cellule terroriste. Depuis je suis professeur à l'université.

D: Vous pensez qu'on pourrait retrouver mon père-

S: Oui. Je vais m'en occuper... et arrête de me vouvoyez s'il te plait...

Ils discutèrent longuement Fran était persuadé que Dorian était le fils de Syd mais celle ci avait du mal à accepter qu'elle aurait pu avoir un fils et l'abandonner. Ça n'était pas dans sa nature d'agir ainsi. Elle n'avait jamais revu Michael et elle craignait de le revoir pour lui annoncer ça.

Dorian resta chez Sydney et s'y installa le temps d'avoir confirmation des tests. Elle avait contacté Dixon à la CIA qu'elle avait connu lors de ses débuts. Elle lui demanda si elle pouvait l'aider à retrouver Vaughn. Il lui demanda de passer à l'Agence. Elle fut amenée au centre des opérations. Ils s'enlacèrent puis Dixon lui sourit.

D: ça fait si longtemps...

S: Ouais. Ça a changé ici...

D: Je suis désolé pour Danny-

S: Merci...

D: Comment va ta fille ?

S: Te fais pas de soucis pour elle. Elle va on ne peut mieux. Elle et Josh, ils nous en font voir des vertes et des pas mûres.

D: Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais Vaughn-

S: On était au lycée ensemble... et après j'ai connu Danny, on s'est marié, on a eu Manu et puis, y'a eu son cancer...

D: Je ne voulais pas remuer tout ça-

S: Ne t'inquiètes pas... ça va...

Quelques coups à la porte les interrompit puis Dixon fit un signe invitant la personne à entrer puis il les laissa alors que Sydney se retournait doucement. Vaughn croyait rêver en la voyant devant. Ça faisait plus de 15 ans qu'il n'avait pas revu son regard chaleureux ainsi que son sourire d'ange. Il déglutit difficilement.

V: Sydney?

S: Bonjour Michael...

** b Ch 2 /b **

Ils étaient tous les deux très mal à l'aise. Sydney avait été obligé de le revoir et à chaque fois c'était pareil. Même parfois quand ça lui arrivait de penser à lui, un sentiment indescriptible se répandait dans tout son être. Elle n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux. Tant de choses et de temps s'étaient passé mais le simple fait d'être dans la même pièce que lui, lui rappela combien elle l'avait aimé. Voyant qu'elle n'arrivait pas à parler, Vaughn rompit le silence.

V: ça fait quoi ? 15, 16 ans ?

S: Un peu plus de 16 ans... (silence) je voudrais te parler dans un endroit plus... calme...

V: Oui. Bien sur...

Ils sortirent de la CIA et se rendirent dans un parc non loin de là.

S: Tu te souviens de mon départ en pension ?

V: Oui... mais pourquoi tu reviens comme ça-

S: Il y a quelques jours, un orphelin de 16 ans est arrivé chez moi... on a fait des recherches ADN et on a trouvé ses parents-

V: Je ne savais pas que tu faisais dans la charité maintenant!

Sydney soupira et lui lâcha tout d'un bloc pour qu'il se calme.

S: C'est notre fils!

V: (choqué) Quoi! Qu'est ce que tu raconte ! On n'a jamais eu d'enfant-

S: Mais bon sang, ça t'arrives de m'écouter! Je ne le connais pas, je ne me souviens même pas de l'avoir mit au monde et encore moins d'avoir été enceinte! Mon père m'a envoyé dans cette pension et je n'ai aucun souvenir de cette année que j'ai passé là bas!

V: Tu m'annonce ça comme ça! Il n'est peut être pas-

S: Il est notre fils que tu le veuilles ou non! Moi, je peux comprendre qui tu ne veuilles pas de lui mais Dorian... il ne le comprendra certainement pas! C'est un enfant... notre enfant!

Vaughn serra les dents puis tourna le dos à Sydney qui se trouva blessé de son attitude si froide. Il lui faisait des reproches alors qu'elle tentait de recoller les morceaux. Il était prêt à partir mais regarda une dernière fois Sydney, elle avait tant compté pour lui et maintenant qu'il l'avait à coté d'elle, il lui reprochait des choses dont elle n'était pas entièrement responsable. Il vit dans le regard de Sydney, cette douleur et cette tristesse qu'il avait vu si souvent lorsqu'ils étaient sortis ensemble. Il y avait eu la mort de sa mère puis l'abandon de son père. Il revoyait toujours en elle, cet animal blessé que personne ne parvint à soigner. Il lui suffit d'un regard pour qu'il craque également. Il s'avança doucement puis la prit dans ses bras sans aucune retenue. Ils étaient enlacés au milieu d'un parc où les passants les regardait avec bonheur, une vieille dame murmura un "qu'est ce que c'est beau l'amour". Quand ils desserrèrent leur étreinte, Vaughn posa son front contre celui de Syd.

V: Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé quand tu es revenue ?

S: Je venais d'apprendre que tu étais partit en Inde... on ne doit rien regretté mais Dorian a le droit de te connaître... (silence) Je sais que tu es marié que tu as une famille mais... il est ton fils-

V: (souriant) Bien sur que je veux le voir... on peut même y aller maintenant...

S: Si tu es occupé, on peut remettre ça à plus tard...

V: Non, y'a pas de problèmes.

Il lui sourit puis passa un appel avant de partir chez Sydney.

Chez elle, c'était comme souvent, Josh et Manu passait leur temps à se chamailler tandis que Dorian commençait à chercher sa place dans cette famille qu'il découvrait un peu plus chaque jour.

M: Alors frangin, y parait que t'es un petit géni ?

D: Géni, je pense pas-

J: Vu ce que m'a raconté ma mère, j'en doute. T'as piratés les fichiers de la CIA, c'est pas rien!

D: Oui mais je l'ai fait pour retrouver ma... famille-

M: On dit pas ça méchamment mais sérieux... je pense pas que j'en aurait été capable...

Sydney était en train de se garer devant la maison. Elle commençait à en sortir quand Vaughn posa sa main sur la sienne. Elle la retira rapidement et le regarda en souriant.

S: Ne stresse pas. Ça ira bien... il ne doit pas être si différents de tes enfants-

V: Tu sais tout sur moi-

S: Non... enfin Will s'est renseigné-

V: Tu le vois toujours avec Fran ?

S: Oui, ils sont mariés et ont un garçon de l'âge de Manu-

V: Je savais pas... d'ailleurs pour toi non plus-

S: Même si mon retour ici a été difficile, j'ai su prendre un nouveau départ...

Elle parvint à le faire quitter la voiture et le fit entrer dans la maison où les 3 enfants discutaient. Sydney trouva se calme trop étrange puis elle regarda alternativement Manu et Josh.

S: Vous avez cassé quoi ?

M: Non mais j'hallucine. Pourquoi tu dis ça ? on n'a pas l'habitude de-

S: Mais oui! J'oubliais la fois où vous avez essayer de teindre Pompom en rose avec une bombe de peinture!

M: Maman! On avait 6 ans!

S: Oui mais ça m'étonnerait pas que vous en ayez préparer une autre dans ce goût là!

J: Tante Syd, on est des anges!

S: Oui bien sûr! Je revois ton père dans ton regard malicieux!

Ils rigolèrent puis elle leur présenta Vaughn. Josh et Manu voulaient rester mais Sydney les fit déguerpir en leur disant que si ils voulaient rester, ils avaient qu'à faire la vaisselle. Ce qui les convainc de partir.

Dorian était debout face à Vaughn. Syd se rendit compte à quel point Dorian était la copie conforme de Vaughn au même âge. Elle était heureuse de les voir réunis et elle se rendit compte que même si son amour pour Vaughn ne s'était pas éteint, il lui avait donné la plus belle chose du monde, un enfant, un fils. Elles les observait enlacés au milieu du salon et remarqua l'émotion de Vaughn. Elle ne pensait pas que découvrir qu'ils avaient eu un enfant ensemble, le rendrait si heureux.

Tout l'après midi, ils discutèrent tous les 3 puis Will et Fran arrivèrent. Fran avait rapportés quelques plats du restaurant. Fran lança un regard équivoque à Sydney tandis que Will, Vaughn et les enfants discutaient au salon.

F: J'ai rêvé ou quoi ?

S: Quoi ?

F: Vos regard à toi et Mike !

S: Et bien quoi? Qu'est ce qu'ils ont nos regards ?

F: Je crois que sa femme a intérêt à bien le tenir en laisse-

S: Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrives pour que tu ais des idées pareilles !

F: Attends faut être aveugle pour pas voir ce qu'il se passe entre vous!

S: Il n'y a rien Fran! Il est venu voir Dorian-

F: Dorian, c'est la bonne excuse... Syd, depuis que Danny est décédé, tu n'as eu personne-

S: Tu sais très bien que-

F: Oui tu aimais Danny et tu ne veux pas salir sa mémoire et blesser ta fille en laissant entrer un homme dans ta vie... mais Michael, n'est pas n'importe qui et puis tu l'aimes toujours-

S: Non tu te trompes-

F: De toute façon tu ne me diras pas la vérité!

Ils dînèrent tous les 6 puis Dorian accepta l'invitation de Vaughn pour le lendemain. Vaughn voulait qu'ils connaissent ses 2 autres garçons. Ils décidèrent ensemble que Dorian resterait vivre chez Syd. Celle ci étant plus disponible que lui et aussi parce que Lauren n'était pas au courant de l'existence de Dorian.

Sa rencontre avec Casey et Chris se passa très bien. Ils étaient heureux de découvrir qu'ils avaient un frère malgré le fait que Lauren n'était pas très d'accord pour qu'il rentre dans leur famille. Vaughn lui avait expliqué que Dorian était son fils et qu'il ne sortirait pas de sa vie.

Lorsque Sydney eu la confirmation que Dorian était bien son fils ainsi que celui de Vaughn. Elle lui fit part de son idée.

S: Je vais en parler à ton père mais avant je voulais ton avis. J'ai pensé que déjà on pourrait te reconnaître comme étant tes parents et te donner nos noms-

D: Sérieux !

S: Tu es mon fils, je ne vais pas t'écarter de Manu parce que tu es le fruit d'une liaison passée.

D: Tu l'as aimé papa ?

Sydney sourit en l'entendant appeler Vaughn "papa".

S: Oui. Ton père était mon premier amour. La vie nous a séparé. C'était le destin.

D: Me donner vos noms, c'est le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais me faire en plus de m'offrir un toit et une famille... (l'émotion se faisant apparaitre) j'ai eu si peur de ne jamais te retrouver maman...

Sydney le prit dans ses bras. Elle le sentit sangloter et le garda dans ses bras en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. C'était la première fois qu'elle l'entendait l'appeler maman et ça la rendait heureuse. Elle découvrait qu'elle avait un fils peu hors norme mais qui n'avait qu'une raison de vivre, retrouver sa famille. Elle craignait tellement qu'il ait du mal à s'intégrer dans cette famille. Il y avait tant de chose qu'elle reconnaissait en lui. Elle y revoyait Vaughn et à chaque fois ça la surprenait et la chamboulait en même temps. Il s'écarta puis effaça ses larmes rapidement

D: Alors je m'appellerai Dorian Hecht Vaughn-

S: Non. Dorian Bristow Vaughn... (tristement) Hecht est le nom de mon mari-

D: Je suis désolé... Manu m'a raconté pour-

S: (sourire triste) ça va, il était malade... (souriant) Si j'avais connu ton existence... jamais je ne t'aurais abandonné...

D: Tu m'offres tout ce que j'ai toujours cherché. Tu penses que papa sera d'accord ?

S: Il n'a aucune raison de refuser-

D: Lui non, mais Lauren oui... c'est une femme suffisante. Par contres les garçons sont très dévergondés...

Sydney lui sourit puis appela Vaughn sur son portable. Il lui donna son accord mais il ne voulait pas raccrocher. Il avait tant rêvé de la revoir et maintenant qu'il le pouvait, une force le poussait à se rapprocher d'elle. Bien sur qu'il aimait sa femme mais Sydney représentait tant pour lui. Il n'y avait jamais eu de rupture entre eux, la vie les avait séparé et Vaughn ne voulait plus qu'elle sorte de sa vie. Il l'invita à dîner le soir même, Sydney refusa au début mais devant son insistance elle céda.

Fran qui arriva en fin d'après midi, vit que Sydney se préparait et elle lui fit des yeux globuleux tout ronds.

F: (choqué) Sydney, tu es sûre que tu vas bien! Tu sors! Tu sors dîner!

S: (rigolant) C'est bon Fran! Pas besoin d'avertir tout le quartier!

F: Ecoutes, je trouves que ça relève de l'exploit!

S: Arrête ton délire-

F: Syd, t'es pas sortie avec un mec depuis la mort de Danny et ça fait 5 ans-

S: Je sais-

F: C'est qui ?

S: Je-

F: Je suis sûre que c'est Mike-

Syd ne lui répondit pas et elles sortirent de la chambre alors que Manu, Josh et Dorian revenait de la plage en rigolant.

F: Y'en a au moins trois qui se sont bien trouvé...

S: Je sais pas ce que je vais faire de Manu-

F: Pourquoi ?

S: C'est la 5ème fois que je suis convoqué ce mois ci. La dernière fois, le proviseur voulait la renvoyer. Je sais pas de qui elle tient cette faculté de se mettre dans des situations impossibles...

F: Sûrement de toi-

S: Non!

F: Tu était un peu pareil à son age.

S: Oui mais jamais, je n'ai risqué le renvoi.

M: Hé M'man! On peut aller au ciné ce soir ?

S: Oui, mais évite d'ameuter la police!

D: Je veillerais sur eux-

J: T'es pas obligé!

S: Je vous fais confiance, pas de dérapage.

F: Sinon, vous pouvez aussi rester à la maison-

M: Non pas ce soir. Ce soir c'est samedi-

S: Oui et ça rime avec ennuis quand il s'agit de toi...

Fran, Josh et Dorian rigolaient pendant que Manu lançait un regard noir à Syd.

Lauren avait du mal à accepter Dorian. Elle n'aimait son air réservé, elle craignait qu'il embarque ses deux fils dans des histoires de déliquance.

L: Tu ne sais rien de lui ? Et puis tu ne m'as jamais parlé de sa mère-

V: Mais de quoi tu as peur? Dorian n'est pas un délinquant, c'est mon fils!

L: Oui que tu as eu avec une inconnue-

V: Non! J'ai vécu une histoire avec Sydney au lycée... c'est compliqué-

L: Et tu veux le laisser fréquenter nos enfants-

V: Les garçons seront avec quelqu'un de leur âge. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi, tu as tant tenu à placer les jumeaux dans ce lycée de rupin!

L: J'ai pas le droit de penser à un meilleur avenir pour nos enfants que celui de banlieue!

V: Tu ne penses pas qu'ils seraient aussi très heureux avec des enfants normaux! Ça t'arrives de les regarder quand ils vont en cours ? on dirait qu'ils vont à l'abattoir au milieu de ses snobs!

L: Michael, c'est pour leur bien!

V: Non! Tu fait ça pour toi! Pour être bien vu! Ils en sont malheureux et je ne veux pas un avenir malheureux pour mes enfants! Je sais ce que c'est et je ne veux pas qu'ils ressentent cette douleur!

Vaughn quitta l'appartement énervé puis partit marché en ville.

** b Ch 3 /b **

En début de soirée, il rejoignit Sydney au restaurant. Il lui sourit puis l'embrassa sur la joue, il la regarda, il avait toujours cet élan de fureur passionnel en lui dès qu'elle était à ses cotés. Il tenta de se maîtriser et s'installa en face d'elle.

S: ça va toi ?

V: Oui oui. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

S: Tu parais distrait-

V: Non tout va bien... (petit sourire) bien mieux depuis que je te vois...

Sydney baissa la tête rapidement puis releva la tête sans le regarder dans les yeux.

S: Pourquoi tu voulais me voir ?

V: Je voulais qu'on parle... de Dorian...

S: Oui.

V: Tu penses le faire rentrer au lycée, non ?

S: Oui... il n'est pas très chaud pour y aller.

V: Tu ne penses pas qu'il pourrait choisir ce qu'il veut faire ? et puis il est rentré dans le système de la CIA-

S: Michael... je sais ce que tu as en tête mais... je ne veux pas à avoir à m'inquiéter pour lui à chaque fois qu'il partira.

V: Je suis de ton avis mais tu devrais lui poser la question... et à l'agence, ils ne l'enverront pas sur le terrain... d'ailleurs tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais travaillé avec Dixon.

S: C'était il y a longtemps... j'y suis rentré quand je suis revenue de pension. Au départ c'était juste pour payer mes études. J'y ai travailler 2 ans en même temps je me suis marié et j'ai eu Manu-

V: On dirait un vrai dragon ta fille...

S: Je sais. J'arrive pas à comprendre comment elle fait pour s'attirer des ennuis à chaque fois-

V: Je dirais qu'elle doit tenir de toi...

S: J'étais pas comme ça!

V: Je me souviens très bien du jour où...

S: Où ?

V: Quand tu as débarqué dans les toilettes des garçons parce que le CPE te courrait après... et c'est même ce jour là que je t'ai embrassé pour la première fois...

S: (gênée) Ouais... et toi, tes garçons et ta femme ?

V: (souriant) Tu évites toujours les sujets trop personnel...

S: ...

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, il n'insista pas et lui répondit.

V: Chris et Casey sont un peu trop calmes à mon goût. Dès qu'ils sont près de Lauren, ils sont coincés sinon ils sont normaux. Et Lauren, on s'est rencontré en Inde. Elle est interprète. Depuis qu'on est revenu à Los Angeles, elle travaille à l'ambassade. Et toi ? ton mari-

S: (tristement) Danny... ça fait 5 ans qu'il est décédé. Un cancer du sang... il n'y avait rien à faire-

Vaughn posa sa main sur celle de Syd puis la regarda dans les yeux

V: (gêné) Je suis désolé. Si tu veux en parler tu sais que-

S: (retirant sa main) Merci... mais je vais mieux...

V: Tu crois pas que c'est peut être le décès de son père qui rends Manu dans cette état ?

S: J'en sais rien... elle était très proche de Danny... j'ai tout fait pour être présente pour elle dans cette épreuve mais elle se renferme dès qu'on prononce son nom...

V: Je sais qu'elle ne me connais pas mais... je pourrais peut être l'aider... enfin si tu es d'accord bien sur-

S: Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

V: Je veux faire partit de ta vie... et je veux revoir ton sourire-

S: Je n'attends rien de toi-

V: Je veux juste être présent pour toi, Dorian et Manu-

S: Tu n'as pas à faire ça. On s'en sort très bien-

V: Tu ne veux pas qu'on se revoie ?

S: Je veux juste que tout soit clair entre nous-

V: Tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire. Je te connais Syd...

Ils dînèrent tranquillement puis sortirent du restaurant. Sydney était devant sa voiture et s'apprêtait à y rentrer quand elle le sentit poser ses mains sur ses épaules. Elle ferma les yeux un instant avant de se tourner vers lui.

S: (baissant la tête) Michael...

Vaughn lui releva la tête d'un main et leur lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre.

V: Shttt... cesse de refouler tes sentiments-

S: On ne peut pas jouer à ça. Tu es marié et tu aimes ta femme. Je ne veux pas être celle qui brisera ton mariage-

V: Mon mariage ne tient plus qu'à un fil depuis très longtemps... arrête de tout vouloir contrôler...

S: Il n'y a plus rien entre nous-

V: Tu ne le penses pas et je le vois... ça pourrait rester entre nous-

S: Je suis bien avec toi. Tu es le père de Dorian mais... je ne veux pas qu'on ait une liaison.

V: Tu sais que ça finira par arriver... même si tu ne le veux pas pour l'instant...

Il se rapprocha un peu plus et l'embrassa sur le front puis elle rentra chez elle. Le long du chemin, elle soupira longuement d'avoir réussi à le convaincre de ne pas faire cette erreur.

En arrivant elle vit de la lumière, elle s'inquiéta en pensant que les enfants ne devraient pas être ici donc la maison devrait être vide. Passant la porte, elle entendit des éclats de voix puis elle jeta un coup d'oeil au salon. Elle les vit tous les 3 discuter et rigoler puis une voix suave s'éleva doucement. Elle s'avança un peu plus et quand elle le vit, elle se stoppa net. Manu l'avertit que ce soir ils dormaient chez Fran et ils partirent en coup de vent après que Manu et Dorian l'ai embrassé.

S: Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

V: On n'avait pas finit notre conversation.

Il se rapprocha lentement d'elle alors qu'elle l'évitait. Elle posa son sac sur le comptoir de la cuisine alors qu'elle sentait son souffle dans son cou. Elle attendit quelques secondes pensant qu'il se rendrait compte de ses actes mais au contraire, il posa ses mains sur ses épaules avant de les faire glisser le long de ses bras puis d'encercler sa taille.

S: Michael, non-

V: Tu as peur de moi ?

S: Non. Bien sur que non mais... je refuse de souffrir à nouveau...

Elle se retourna et tentait de s'échappa de l'emprise qu'il avait sur elle mais elle était dos au comptoir et ne pouvait plus bouger.

V: Je ne te ferais jamais souffrir-

S: Trop tard, c'est déjà fait!

Il se raidit soudain et la relâcha. Il ne comprenait pas de quoi elle parlait, il avait tout fait pour qu'elle ne souffre pas et maintenant elle lui avouait le contraire.

V: Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

S: Rien-

V: Syd...

S: Ne m'appelle pas comme ça!... (silence) Si je suis allé te voir à la CIA c'était uniquement pour que tu saches pour Dorian. Je ne veux pas d'une liaison où je sais que j'en souffrirais d'avance. Tu n'imagines pas ce que j'ai souffert quand j'ai apprit ton départ pour l'Inde. Je n'ai vu personne pendant des mois et quand j'ai enfin vu le bout du tunnel, je suis tombé amoureuse de Danny et moins de 6 mois après on était marié-

V: Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir-

S: Tu ne sais pas combien j'ai pu t'aimer... et comme je me déteste que tu me rendes encore si vulnérable...

V: Je ne veux pas te faire de mal mais je suis enfin moi quand tu es près de moi... laisses nous une chance-

S: Tu es marié-

V: ça n'empêche pas que je n'ai jamais réussi à t'oublier. Tous le jours je pense à toi... et ça, avant même que tu viennes me parler de notre fils... c'est notre plus belle réussite-

S: Sauf que je l'ai abandonné-

V: Tu n'en es pas responsable. Ton père avait dû le découvrir et il ne voulait pas que tu élèves un enfant seule-

S: Tu ne serais pas rester avec moi si-

V: Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Je serais resté bien sur... (silence) tu me manques-

S: Je ne veux pas que Manu en souffre. Elle va croire que j'oublie Danny-

V: Je ne remplacerais jamais Danny... je veux juste retrouver la femme que j'aime-

S: Ne dis pas ça-

V: Syd... ça faisait plus de 3 ans que je savais que tu habitais ici... et tous les jours, je me disais que je devais venir te parler mais j'avais peur... peur de savoir que tu m'avais oublié...

S: Je ne veux pas qu'on ait une liaison simplement pour soulager tes envies passagères-

V: Et si je te promets de mettre fin à mon mariage ?

S: Tu ne peux pas faire ça... il y a tes enfants-

V: Je le peux parce que depuis que je t'ai revu plus rien ne compte pour moi que toi-

S: Les jumeaux-

V: Ils ne suivront pas Lauren.

S: Tu ne peux pas en être sûre-

V: Il suffit que je les regarde pour savoir et je sais qu'ils sont malheureux avec leur mère.

S: ça pourrait aussi ne pas marcher entre nous.

V: ça marchera... et puis je ne peux pas être plus malheureux que je le suis déjà... laisse moi te montrer qu'on peut être heureux avec les enfants.

Sydney commença à s'échapper pour faire le vide dans sa tête mais elle n'y parvenait pas lorsqu'il était si près d'elle. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle réfléchisse. Il se mit derrière elle et l'enlaça passant ses bras musclé autour de ceux de Syd. Il attendit un instant puis il la sentit s'appuyer contre lui.

V: (murmurant) Je suis là maintenant. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre...

S: Tu supporteras de vivre avec des adolescents qui ont tendance à s'attirer des ennuis ?

V: Sans le moindre problème tant que j'aurais toujours une place dans tes bras et dans ton coeur...

Il desserra lentement son étreinte puis lui prit les mains et y entrelaça ses doigts. Elle se tourna lentement vers lui en souriant.

S: Tu tiendras ta promesse ?

V: Oui. Je ferais tout ce que tu veux.

Il lui sourit et se pencha vers elle lentement, il craignait qu'elle s'échappe à nouveau mais au contraire, elle s'avança doucement vers lui et ils partagèrent leur premier véritable baiser depuis plus de 16 ans. Ils ne se décollaient plus l'un de l'autre puis ils se dirigèrent lentement vers la chambre de Syd où ils ne s'endormirent qu'au petit matin après avoir fait l'amour toute la nuit.

Il la tenait dans ses bras. Il ne pensait pas que leurs retrouvailles seraient intenses. Il avait beau la connaître mais la sentir autant en osmose avec lui le combla encore plus. Il avait plus que retrouver son premier amour. Il avait redécouvert la femme qu'il avait toujours aimée. Il sentait son souffle chaud et régulier sur son torse. Il la contemplait tout en laissant une main caresser lentement son dos dénudé. Il la sentit légèrement bouger et il la vit cligner plusieurs fois des yeux avant de relever la tête vers lui.

S: Tu es resté ?

V: Je n'avais aucune raison de partir. (souriant) De plus tu dormais sur moi, j'aurais eu du mal à partir.

S: Oui... Michael ?

V: Avant tu m'appelais jamais Michael-

S: Avant j'étais une rebelle dévergondée...

V: Et maintenant ?

S: Maintenant, je suis une mère de famille qui vit avec une bande d'adolescents qui n'écoute rien... mais dorénavant j'ai ce que j'ai toujours attendu.

V: Hummm... et c'est quoi ?

S: Toi... ça fait si longtemps que je rêve que tu reviennes...

V: C'est pour ça que tu as passé la soirée à me repousser! T'es toujours aussi logique ma chérie...

Syd releva la tête en souriant en l'entendant l'appeler par ce petit nom.

S: Ma chérie ?

V: Oui... (en la fixant dans les yeux) je t'aime tant...

S: Vaughn...

V: (souriant) Je savais que tu pourrais pas résister longtemps à m'appeler comme ça...

Elle lui sourit alors qu'il se penchait sur elle et ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement. Ils étaient près à repartir dans des étreintes plus poussées et plus passionnées mais Syd se détacha.

S: Ils ne vont pas tarder à revenir et... je dois parler à Manu-

V: Elle comprendra très bien tu sais... elle est loin d'être stupide et puis si elle tient tant de toi, elle doit avoir le coeur sur la main.

S: Je verrais ça tout à l'heure...

Il avait bien sentit que plus l'échéance arrivait plus elle essayait de le tenir à l'écart. En deux enjambées il la rattrapa sur le pas de la porte.

V: N'angoisses pas comme ça-

S: J'angoisse pas-

V: Syd, je sais ce qui se passe dans ta tête. Elle acceptera tu verras...

Vaughn prit une douche puis rejoignit Sydney dans la cuisine qui préparait le petit déjeuner. Il s'assit sur un tabouret et l'observa une tasse à café à la main.

S: J'ai réfléchi.

V: Oui ?

S: Ta femme ne laissera pas ses enfants quitter le foyer familial comme ça.

V: Je sais mais les enfants seront malheureux avec elle. Je ferais tout pour avoir la garde.

S: Tu fais du terrain. Je vois mal un juge te confier la garde-

V: Lauren est également en déplacement la plupart du temps. Et puis ils savent ce qui est bon pour eux...

Elle était sceptique sur le fait qu'un juge préféra donner la garde des enfants à leur père mais elle ne dit rien.

V: Tu m'as pas dit... tu faisais quoi à la CIA ?

S: Au début des analyses et puis après du terrain-

V: J'ai du mal à t'imaginer sur le terrain... mais j'aurais bien aimer voir ça... c'est Danny qui t'avait demander d'arrêter.

S: Oui... je ne suis pas si mal comme ça. Je suis prof, j'ai un bouleau tranquille-

V: Mais l'adrénaline, le goût du risque, tout ça ça te manque. Je me trompe ?

S: Non. J'ai voulu reprendre mais il y avait Manu et Danny venait de nous quitter. Je voulais pas qu'elle ait l'impression que je la délaisse.

V: Et tu serais prête à revenir ?

S: (souriant) Avec 4 voir 5 adolescents à la maison, je crains que si je rejoins la CIA, on n'aura plus de maison.

Vaughn se leva en rigolant et l'enlaça avant de l'embrasser dans le cou.

V: Il nous restera plus qu'à en faire construire une-

S: Ouais, une indestructible parce qu'avec eux on sait jamais ce qui peut se passer.

Vaughn continuait de l'embrasser; à force elle se retourna dans ses bras et passa ses bras autour de sa taille puis se blottit contre lui, sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

S: T'avais raison hier soir... en me forçant à voir la réalité en face pour nous.

V: Et moi je suis fier d'avoir réussi à te convaincre...

Sydney l'embrassa mais ils durent se séparer en entendant du bruit venant de la véranda. Lorsque cette personne les vit se sourire, elle rigola.

: Je savais bien que j'avais raison!

S: Fran!

F: Non, c'est vrai! Je vois pas quel mec hormis Michael aurait pu te convaincre de sortir dîner hier soir...

V: Salut Fran.

F: Salut.

V: J'y vais. Je reviens tout à l'heure...

Il l'embrassa sur la tempe puis fit un signe à Fran avant de partir. Fran se tourna vers Syd, l'oeil interrogateur.

S: Me regarde pas comme ça! Ça me donne l'impression d'avoir Will en face de moi!

F: Raconte!

S: Racontez quoi ?

F: Tu le fais exprès! Tu as passé la nuit avec l'homme que tu aimes depuis toujours et ose me demander ce que je veux entendre !

S: Il va quitter Lauren et venir s'installer ici.

F: Sérieusement ?

S: Il va demander le divorce, il est persuadé qu'il pourra avoir la garde des jumeaux.

F: Tu te vois ici avec 4 ados complètement déjantés ?

S: ça fera 5 avec Josh. Bizarrement ça ne m'effraie pas plus que ça.

F: Et entre vous ?

S: Je l'aime Fran...

F: Je te l'avais dit!

S: Oui mais... c'est comme s'il ne s'était rien passé entre aujourd'hui et il y a 16 ans. Comme si on avait vécu notre amour en silence. Tu dois trouver ça stupide-

F: Non. Je sais que tu as aimé Danny et qu'une partie de toi l'aimera toujours mais avec Michael, vous étiez toujours sur la même longueur d'ondes et encore aujourd'hui...

S: J'ai peur que Manu le prenne mal.

F: ça serait pas étonnant...

Vaughn était arrivé voilà 10 minutes. 10 minutes qu'il se disputait avec Lauren. Il n'en pouvait plus, il prit une valise et la remplit rapidement. Lorsqu'il vit les jumeaux, il lui expliqua la situation et qu'ils avaient le droit et le choix de choisir où ils voudraient habiter. Il leur laissa l'adresse de Sydney puis sortit en claquant la porte.

Les jumeaux s'étaient enfermés dans leur chambre.

Ch: Qu'est ce que t'en penses ?

Ca: Papa ne s'énerve jamais comme ça. J'ai bien envie d'aller faire un tour là bas pour voir et puis si y'a un moyen pour qu'on quitte ce foutu bahut de snob, je dis oui à n'importe quoi-

Ch: Quitte à vivre avec une inconnue-

Ca: Y'aura Dorian et puis y'a aussi sa soeur. On sera pas seul.

Ch: Oui mais maman-

Ca: Chris, tu vas pas faire machine arrière maintenant. Maman nous étouffe. Encore un peu et on risque d'être habillé en costard tous les jours! Moi, il en est pas questions. Tu fais ce que tu veux mais moi, je vais là bas.

Chris réfléchit puis regarda son frère quitter la chambre.

Ch: Attends... je viens.

Ca: Ravi que tu ai changé d'avis frangin!

Ils quittèrent rapidement la maison et sortirent leurs scooters pour se rendre chez Sydney.

** b Ch 4 /b **

S: Je voulais savoir ce que tu pensais de Michael-

M: Il est gentil et puis c'est le père de mon frère.

S: Tu accepterais qu'il vienne vivre ici... avec nous ?

M: Tu trompes papa!

S: Non. Tu sais très bien que ton père sera toujours dans mon coeur mais Michael a toujours énormément compté pour moi-

M: Pourquoi? Parce que tu as eu un enfant avec lui ?

S: Oui.Non. J'ai toujours aimé Michael. On se connaît depuis le lycée... ton père est arrivé plus tard mais je l'aime aussi-

M: Je croyais qu'il était marié ?

S: Il a quitté Lauren-

M: Tu crois qu'elle va le laisser partir si facilement ?

S: (évitant sa question) Tu aurais un foyer stable et on serait là tous les deux pour t'aider-

M: De quoi tu parles? J'ai pas besoin d'aide-

S: Tu ne veux jamais parler de la mort de ton père. On sait tous les deux ce que tu ressens. On est passé par là. J'aimerais que tu apprennes à le connaître.

M: J'ai le choix ? si je dis non, il va repartir ?

S: Non, il viendra s'installer avec ou sans ton approbation mais j'ai besoin de savoir que tu feras des efforts et que si tu as besoin de parler, tu viendras nous voir.

M: Je peux essayer mais je garantis pas que ça collera entre lui et moi.

S: (souriant) Déjà le fait que tu essayes, ça me rassure. Je t'aime ma chérie. C'est pas parce que Vaughn sera là que je ne t'aimerais plus toi et ton frère.

Elles s'enlacèrent puis Manu partit prendre sa douche alors que Dorian s'avançait vers Syd.

D: Papa va venir vivre ici ?

S: (souriant) Oui. Je ne pense pas que ça te déplaise.

D: Non au contraire. Je pourrais vous avoir tous les deux sous le même toit. Je suis heureux pour vous deux et heureux d'avoir une famille normale-

S: Pour le normal, tu repasseras parce qu'entre ta soeur et tes frères qui vont certainement venir ici, on serait plus une famille très normale...

D: je n'aurais jamais pensé que ma vie aurait pu changer en bien si rapidement...

Sydney lui sourit puis s'approcha de lui posant ses mains sur ses joues.

S: Tu es si mature. Et tu ressembles tant à ton père...

Elle le prit dans ses bras, caressant tendrement sa nuque dans un geste maternel. Ils se détachèrent en se souriant.

S: Alors tu veux rentrer à la CIA.

D: Oui. Tu es contre ?

S: Non. C'est juste que je pensais tu préférerais une vie normale.

D: Une vie normale pour moi, c'est de vous avoir tous à mes cotés.

Sydney lui sourit puis en entendant la porte claquer, elle lui murmura que ça devait être son père.

Vaughn craignait un peu que son arrivé soit mal venu. Il avait peur d'arriver au mauvais moment et maintenant que la situation était lancée, il redoutait la réaction de Manu. Il sourit à son fils puis celui ci s'éclipsa, laissant ses parents ensemble. Il fut légèrement soulagé en voyant Syd s'avancer vers lui en souriant.

S: (souriant) détends toi, personne n'est mort.

V: Ouais... comment ça s'est passé avec Manu ?

S: ça ira. Elle est pas encore convaincu mais ça viendra. Ne t'en fais pas... et toi ?

V: C'était horrible mais je veux pas parler d'elle. J'ai donné ton adresse aux garçons-

S: Bien sur. Tu es ici chez toi, tout comme les garçons.

V: Tu sais que tu es formidable ?

S: (souriant) N'oublie jamais de me répéter...

Il la prit dans ses bras, enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de Syd. Elle lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille puis il se détacha quelques peu. Il lui sourit puis l'embrassa tendrement, ils durent se séparer quand la sonnette retentit.

S: Si c'est Fran, elle va m'entendre!

Vaughn rigola puis Syd partit ouvrir tandis que Vaughn ne voulait pas la laisser partir. Elle fut légèrement surprise de voir les jumeaux sur le palier mais elle les fit entrer puis ils aperçurent leur père.

V: (souriant) Vous êtes venus. Je vous présente Sydney.

Ca & Ch: Bonjour madame-

S: Bonjour. Sydney suffira.

Dorian et Manu descendirent à cet instant puis Manu resta surprise en voyant Vaughn et les jumeaux. Manu était prête à remonter quand sa mère la vit et que Dorian l'empêchait de faire demi tour.

M: C'est quoi ce complot ?

D: C'est pour ton bien.

S: Fait pas ta mauvaise tête. T'as oublié ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure ?

M: Non mais-

S: Y'a pas de mais!

Elle leur présenta les jumeaux puis elle les laissa et partit faire une course en ville avec Dorian. Elle avait pensé que si Manu se retrouvait seule avec eux peut être qu'elle les accepterait plus facilement.

D: J'ai du mal à comprendre Manu parfois. Autant elle peut être compréhensive et calme qu'elle peut être une vraie pile électrique.

S: Je sais. Avant elle était beaucoup plus calme mais depuis la mort de Danny, elle est plus rebelle et elle a le chic pour se mettre dans des situations compliquées.

D: Il lui manque tellement qu'elle ne veux pas en parler. Et ça se ressent sur son comportement-

S: (souriant) T'as fait des études de psy ma parole!

D: Non... j'ai du grandir plus vite que la plupart des enfants...

S: Je suis fière de toi et de la personne que tu as su devenir malgré le fait que nous n'étions pas là pour toi.

D: Maintenant c'est différent.

Syd lui sourit puis ils passèrent au restau de Fran. Ils virent Will et Josh dans une compétition de jonglages avec des oranges alors que Fran donnait des ordres en cuisines et aux serveurs.

S: Je vois que vous êtes débordés tous les 2!

J: Hé Dorian! Tante Syd!

Ils s'embrassèrent puis Dorian et Josh partirent discuter dans un coin tandis que Will souriait malicieusement à l'adresse de Syd.

S: Je vois. Elle a pas pu s'en empêcher-

W: T'es pas pareil quand il s'agit de Mike. T'as pas besoin de le dire, on le voit. Ça fait des années que je t'ai pas vu sourire comme ça.

S: Tu penses que j'ai prit la bonne décision ?

W: Je sais ce que représente Mike pour toi. Il a su te calmer au lycée et il t'a toujours écouté quand tu en avais besoin. Sincèrement, je vais te dire. Quand j'ai su que tu étais allé le voir pour Dorian, j'ai dit à Fran que Mike ne tarderait à revenir vers toi. Et puis Dorian, c'est un gamin génial. Il est le parfait mélange de toi et Mike à coté Manu c'est une rebelle, une vraie rebelle.

S: Je sais. J'aurais déjà de la chance si elle ne se braque pas contre Vaughn-

W: Il arrivera peut être à la débloquer.

Fran arriva à cet instant et sourit.

F: T'es venue toute seule ?

S: Je les ais laisser tous les 4 pour qu'ils parlent mais Dorian est là.

F: Vous restez manger ?

S: J'en sais rien.

Elle demanda à son fils s'il voulait rester et celui ci acquiesça. Elle se tourna vers Fran qui souriait de plus belle.

F: Je rajoute 4 assiettes de plus pour le reste de la tribu!

Sydney rigola tandis que Will enchaînait.

W: Le mariage se profile à l'horizon pour toi, Syd!

S: On en est pas là.

F: Allez va l'appeler pour lui dire de rappliquer!

1 heure plus tard, tout le monde était arrivé. Manu semblait plutôt calme tandis que les jumeaux étaient mal à l'aise et que Josh faisait le pitre.

Sydney discutait en cuisine avec Fran tandis que Will se débattait à décoincer les jumeaux. Vaughn en avait profité pour se faufiler dans la cuisine.

F: Je sens que ça va être le bordel chez toi maintenant!

S: Un peu plus un peu moins, qu'est ce que ça changera!

F: Ton optimiste est contagieux ?

S: (souriant) Pourquoi ?

F: Parce que mon fils est un cas désespéré! Il a décidé qu'il ferait chômeur comme métier!

S: (rigolant) ça lui passera. Quand il verra qu'il gagne pas un rond, il changera d'avis-

F: Justement, à propos qu'est ce qu'elle a Manu ?

S: J'en sais rien. Elle ne m'a pas dit un mot depuis qu'elle est arrivée-

V: Syd?

S: (souriant) Oui.

Elle se retourna et le vit face à elle. Il s'approcha un peu plus et caressa le visage de Syd. Ils étaient dans leur bulle alors que Fran les chassait de la cuisine.

F: Dehors les tourtereaux! Retournez dans la salle!

V: Je vois qu'elle supporte toujours autant qu'on soit dans ses pattes!

Sydney rigola puis ils retournèrent dans la salle main dans la main. Ils étaient tous installés à table quand Fran se décida à les rejoindre. Ils déjeunèrent tous dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Les jumeaux commençaient à se lier avec les autres et Will ne se gênait pas pour charrier Syd et Vaughn. Quand à Dorian, il était tous simplement heureux. Il avait une famille, tout ce qu'il a toujours recherché depuis des années.

S: Non c'était pas moi!

W: Si si! T'avais mit de la glue sur la table et quand Hockins – le prof d'histoire - a frappé de la main sur la table, elle est resté collée!

S: C'était pas moi-

V: Si c'était toi!

S: Comment ça c'était moi !

F: Non c'est pas toi! C'est moi qui ait mis la colle et toi t'avais mit les punaises sur la table.

S: (à Will et Vaughn) Ah vous voyez que c'était pas moi!

Vaughn rigolait se moquant de Syd et celle ci le frappa à l'épaule puis instinctivement ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Syd. Will ne pu s'empêcher de répliquer.

W: (parlant de Syd et Vaughn) Fran va chercher un extincteur pour les calmer!

Ils rigolèrent et Syd posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Vaughn alors qu'il avait passé son bras dans le dos de celle ci. Syd avait bien vu que Manu se tenait à l'écart. A un moment tous les enfants sortirent de table et Syd se tourna vers Vaughn.

S: Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé avec Manu ?

V: Tout allait bien et Casey a fait une boulette-

S: C'est à dire ?

V: Les garçons ne savaient pas pour Danny et... et Casey a dit qu'il préférait vivre sans mère qu'avec Lauren. Manu lui as répondu qu'il ne devrait pas dire ça et il s'est emballé et il a répliqué qu'elle ne connaissait pas sa chance d'avoir ses deux parents qui s'entendent...

S: Et je suppose que là, elle s'est barricadé dans sa chambre ou qu'elle est allé courir-

V: Elle s'est enfermée dans sa chambre et il m'a fallu ½ heures pour qu'elle m'ouvre. J'ai essayer de lui parler mais y'a rien à faire.

S: Laisse lui du temps. Elle ne te connaît pas encore... j'irai lui parler tout à l'heure. Elle a besoin de réfléchir...

V: J'en reviens pas qu'elle soit aussi têtue.

S: Elle a hérité de tous mes défauts-

V: Elle a aussi tes qualités-

S: Je vois pas lesquelles-

V: Elle a ton physique avantageux et cette petite flamme dans les yeux quand tu es heureuse...

S: Ah oui ?

V: Et puis y'a tellement de choses qui me plait chez toi, que je pourrais pas tout énumérer.

Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa tendrement. Ils passèrent le reste de la journée tous ensemble.

Les mois passèrent, Vaughn avait lancé la procédure de divorce. De ce coté ça allait mais quand vint la garde des jumeaux, Lauren se rebiffa. Les jumeaux devaient être entendus séparément par le juge des familles pour savoir ce qu'il serait le mieux pour eux.

Manu était toujours aussi fermé malgré que Dorian se soit énormément rapproché d'elle. Il jouait son rôle de grand frère protecteur à merveilles et Syd et Vaughn en étaient heureux. Quand aux jumeaux, ils étaient obligés de rentrer dormir tous les soirs chez leur mère et Sydney pu se rendre compte que rien que cette idée les rendait malheureux.

3 mois passèrent avant que le juge donne le verdict. Sydney avait accompagné Vaughn au tribunal. Dorian était également présent.

Ju: Je donne la garde des enfants – Casey et Chris Vaughn – à leur père Michael Vaughn. Mme Reed, vous aurez l'autorisation de les voir le week end. Tout ceci a été décidé aux vus de vos emplois chacuns et pour le bien et l'équilibre de vos enfants.

L: Quoi! Vous ne pouvez pas m'enlevez mes enfants! Comment vous avez pu retirer la garde des enfants à une mère!

Avocat: Calmez vous...

Lauren se tourna vers Sydney et Vaughn, le regard noir et leur lança qu'elle ne s'arrêterait pas là. Lorsque le juge donna le verdict en faveur de Vaughn, Dorian exulta de joie en plein milieu du tribunal. Il était gêné d'avoir été si peu pondéré mais Sydney qui était à coté lui sourit en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Lauren rageait dans son coin alors que Vaughn se tournait vers Syd.

V: On a réussi...

S: Oui.

Sydney s'avança vers lui alors qu'il posait son front contre le sien. Il lui sourit avant d'ajouter.

V: Prête à vivre avec 4 hommes à la maison ?

S: ça fera beaucoup de testostérone mais je m'en accommoderais sans problème.

Vaughn rigola avant de l'embrasser sur le front. Ils sortirent tous les 3 du tribunal bras dessus bras dessous. Syd et Vaughn parlaient des problèmes matériels. Ils devaient organiser la maison pour que les jumeaux puissent s'y installer. Dorian les avertit qu'il avait quelqu'un à voir puis il les laissa tandis que Syd et Vaughn allait faire les magasins pour acheter des lits pour les jumeaux.

Dorian était partit chercher les jumeaux dans leur école de snobinard et quand ils virent leur frère il furent un peu angoissé. Ils pensaient tous les 2 à la décision du juge mais quand ils le virent sourire, ils comprirent que c'était gagné.

Le soir même la réorganisation avait été faite. Dorian déménageait dans le grenier où il aurait un grand espace rien que pour lui, la pièce étant découpé en 2, Chris et Casey avaient chacun leur chambre voisine de celle de Manu. Celle ci était toujours en mal de vivre, Syd avait essayé de lui parler mais elle n'avait pas daigné l'écouter. Syd savait qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour accepter tous ces changements.

Vaughn était avec Dorian dans le salon, il parlait de la CIA quand Syd arriva. Vaughn se tourna vers elle.

V: Et si tu venais avec nous ?

S: Quoi ?

D: On va à la CIA-

S: (tristement) Déjà...

V: Syd... (se levant, s'approchant d'elle et lui prenant les mains) ça fait 4 mois qu'on est tous ensemble, ton fils veut être agent. Moi aussi j'ai peur mais j'ai confiance en lui et c'est toi même qui m'a dit que tu aimerais revenir... et pour Manu... elle a 3 frères pour la protéger et je suis certain qu'elle finira par s'ouvrir et lâcher ce qu'elle a sur le coeur...

S: Je sais pas-

V: Viens avec nous. Tu peux encore réfléchir, si tu ne te sens pas encore prête à revenir à l'Agence...

S: Ok...

Ils partirent donc à l'Agence tous les 3. Vaughn leur présenta Weiss puis ils parlèrent avec Dixon. Vaughn leur fit faire le tour des locaux en finissant par Marshall.

Ma: Mlle Bristow? Mme Hecht... Vaughn...

Sydney lui sourit puis lui rappela de l'appeler simplement Sydney. Ils leur présentèrent Dorian et Marshall capta tout de suite.

Ma: C'est toi, le petit hacker qui avait pirater les dossiers personnels et ADN...

Dorian était un peu gêné tandis que Syd et Vaughn lui souriait.

D: Oui enfin c'était juste-

Ma: Faudra que tu me montres comment t'as contournés toutes les sécurités parce que t'as fait du super boulot. Il m'a fallu des jours pour te repérer.

Une femme et un jeune homme arrivèrent au même moment. Carrie reconnut Sydney, elles avaient travailler ensemble lors de l'arriver de Syd et ils firent la connaissance de Mitchell, le fils de Marshall et Carrie. Celui ci était plus expansif que son père. Il prit Dorian à part et ils partirent discuter ailleurs. Carrie discutaient toujours avec Syd et Vaughn. Vaughn en apprit un peu plus sur Syd lorsqu'elle était agent puis ils rentrèrent chez eux tandis que Dorian leur avait demandé si Mitch pourrait passé dans la soirée. Syd et Vaughn étaient toujours surprit de voir Dorian qui leur demandait toujours une permission ou un avis alors qu'ils avaient du l'émancipé pour lui permettre d'intégrer la CIA.

Dorian venait d'arriver avec Mitch, il lui présenta le reste de la famille. Mitch était de l'age de Dorian et comme lui, il avait été émancipé pour les mêmes raisons.

Mi: Elle est mignonne ta soeur-

D: Un conseil, ne t'approche pas d'elle... où du moins attend quelques années-

Mi: (en rigolant) Elle ressemble à ta mère mais elle a cette pointe de tristesse dans les yeux-

D: Justement, je ne veux pas qu'elle soit blessée. Alors oublie la. Et puis elle n'a que 14 ans...

Mi: Ouais, n'empêche qu'elle a un sacré physique.

D: (rigolant) Ma parole, tu penses qu'à ça!

Mi: Non-

D: tu l'as vu quoi ? 3 minutes à peine-

Mi: Oui mais j'ai des yeux et je vois très bien...

Ils rigolèrent puis Mitch resta dîné avec eux.

Sydney n'avait pas reprit son poste à la CIA, Vaughn devait rentrer de mission en fin d'après midi. Les jumeaux étaient dans le même lycée que Manu. Celle était de plus en plus fuyante, sauvage, renfermée. Syd s'en inquiétait mais Manu ne voulait ou ne pouvait pas se confier. Quand Syd vit les jumeaux arriver, elle se demanda dans quoi ils s'étaient impliqués. Leurs tee shirts étaient en sang et ils avaient chacun un oeil au beurre noir, Manu passa tel une fusée devant eux pour s'enfermé dans sa chambre.

S: C'est quoi cette semaine ?

Les jumeaux se regardèrent mais Syd les arrêta.

S: La vérité. Je veux savoir.

Ca: Des terminales ont essayé de s'en prendre à Manu-

Ch: Alors on est intervenus-

S: (angoissée) Ils lui ont fait mal ?

Ca: Non-

Ch: Mais elle ne voulait qu'on te le dise. Elle va nous en vouloir-

S: (d'une voix rassurante) Vous avez bien fait... allez vous changer et mettez de la glace sur vos cocards...

Elle se dirigea vers la chambre de Manu que celle ci avait fermé à clef. Syd lui demanda d'ouvrir mais elle n'en fit rien.

Lorsque Vaughn rentra, il sourit en voyant les jumeaux dans le même état mais quand Syd lui en toucha deux mots par rapport à Manu, son visage devint plus sérieux. Cette fois, il était décidé à la faire craquer. C'était la seule solution. Il n'en était pas fier mais il faisait ça pour le bien de tous. Syd et Vaughn se rendirent dans la chambre de Manu qui était toujours fermée à clef. Ne voulant plus les entendre, elle finit par leur ouvrir. Ils s'assirent sur le lit de chaque coté d'elle.

V: Manu... tu dois vider ton sac-

M: Je vais bien-

S: Les garçons nous ont dit ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui-

M: Et alors? Je vais bien-

V: Non, tu vas pas bien... et ça ne date pas d'aujourd'hui-

M: C'EST FAUX!

V: Je sais ce que tu ressens par rapport à la mort de Danny... Sydney et moi, on a vécu la même chose. Tu n'as pas besoin de cacher tes émotions qui te hantent. Tu as le droit de pleurer parce qu'il te manque et tu as le droit d'en parler. Ne soit une statue de glace. Personne ne veut que tu deviennes comme ça. Tu as un coeur, tu as le droit d'aimer, d'avoir de la peine, d'avoir des regrets... je sais que pour toi la situation est difficile. En quelques mois tu te retrouves avec une famille recomposée. Tu as le droit de ne pas m'aimer mais je ne suis pas ton ennemi, je veux être ton ami, je ne te volerais pas ta mère, ni je ne prendrais la place de Danny dans ton coeur. Je suis ton ami si tu as besoin de parler de Danny je suis là et Syd aussi...

S: On sait tous les 3 ce que tu as sur le coeur, tu as aussi peur que je t'abandonne mais jamais ça n'arrivera. Je suis ta mère, tu es ma chair et mon sang jamais je ne serais capable d'une telle chose. Je n'aime te voir si triste et je comprends que ça soit dur pour toi de ne vivre qu'avec des garçons mais je ne veux pas que tu croies que je ne t'aime plus. (en la prenant dans ses bras) Tu es ma fille... ma seule et unique fille et je t'aime...

Manu se détacha légèrement de Sydney mais leur prit la main à chacun des deux tout en laissant ses larmes apparaître.

M: Il me manque... souvent je rêve qu'il revient mais quand j'ouvre les yeux, évidemment il n'est pas là... et puis à la fin quand il est rentré à l'hôpital, il ne voulait plus que je vienne. Je croyais qu'il ne m'aimait plus alors je me suis imaginé beaucoup de chose... j'essayais d'imaginer comment la maladie avait pu le bouffer comme ça. Il ne méritait pas de partir... il nous a abandonné. Je lui en veux mais en même temps, il me manque tellement. Ça n'était pas de sa faute mais je me dit souvent que j'aurais du insister pour aller le voir-

V: Il n'aurait pas voulu que tu le voies mourir, il voulait que tu gardes une belle image de lui.

M: J'ai jamais réussi à pleurer quand on l'as enterré... je lui en veux de nous laisser mais je sais qu'il n'était pas responsable et je me rend compte que m'a colère ne fait que s'amplifier...

S: C'est pour ça qu'on veut que tu nous en parles que ça soit aujourd'hui, demain ou dans 10 ans. On sera toujours là pour toi... on t'aime chérie, on veut que tu sois heureuse d'accord ?

M: Oui...

S: Alors je vais retrouver ma Manu dévergondée mais qui ne s'attire pas trop d'ennuis ?

M: Oui. Promis, je vais essayer de pas trop me faire remarquer...

Elle se sourirent puis s'enlacèrent. Manu se détacha de sa mère alors que Vaughn se levait pour redescendre au salon mais Manu lui attrapa la main d'un geste vif. Elle se leva et l'enlaça. C'était la première fois qu'elle montrait un geste d'affection envers Vaughn. Il fut décontenancé sur le coup mais lui rendit son étreinte.

M: Merci beaucoup...

V: C'est normal...

Ils se détachèrent et Manu ajouta

M: Saches que je ne déteste pas-

V: Me voilà rassuré!

Ils rigolèrent puis Manu disparut dans les escaliers alors que Syd s'avançait vers Vaughn. Elle se blottit dans ses bras, soulagée que cette histoire avec Manu soit réglée.

V: Elle va reprendre le dessus maintenant...

S: Je sais pas-

V: Elle est comme toi. Fais moi confiance et puis elle ne me déteste pas alors ça peut pas être pire!

Sydney rigola puis s'écarta de lui pour l'embrasser. Ils étaient toujours en train de s'embrasser quand ils entendirent une voix au Rez de chaussée. Ils descendirent main dans la main puis aperçurent Fran. Ils s'enlacèrent puis Syd s'étonna que la maison soit vide.

S: Ils sont où ?

Vaughn vit un bout de papier sur la table.

V: sur la plage...

S: (à Fran) qu'est ce qui t'amènes ?

F: J'ai besoin d'un service-

S: Ohoh. Non.

F: Quoi non ? j'ai encore rien dit-

S: Je te connais, dès que t'a besoin d'un service ça tourne à la catastrophe-

F: Non mais j'ai besoin de trois personnes pour le service de ce soir...

V: Déjà je te déconseille les jumeaux, ils vont te faire catastrophe sur catastrophe...

F: (d'un ton implorant) Syd...

S: Fran t'exagère!... Ok je vais voir avec Dorian et Manu...

Le soir même Sydney rentrait du restau, les pieds en compote et complètement harassé. Dorian lui avait dit qu'il rentrerait quand il aurait tout fini avec Manu et Fran. Syd se laissa tombé sur le canapé ou Vaughn était allongé.

V: Ouch!

S: Désolée. Je t'ai fait mal ?

V: Mes côtes s'en remettront... t'es toute seule ?

S: Oui, les enfants préfèrent finir avant de rentrer. Et moi j'ai prit la poudre d'escampette dès que j'ai pu...

Vaughn rigola tout en l'enlaçant. Elle était blottit dans ses bras la tête dans le creux de son cou.

S: Et les garçons ?

V: Partit se coucher...

Vaughn avait passé sa main sous son débardeur et lui caressait tendrement le dos. Elle se laissait complètement aller dans ses bras et sourit en sentant sa main chaude et caressante.

V: Syd ?

S: Hummm...

V: Et si on faisait un bébé ?

** b Ch 5 /b **

Sydney sourit un instant et se redressa subitement le visage grave avant de se lever du canapé.

S: Vaughn, je-

V: Je ne pensais pas que tu serais contre...

S: C'est pas que je suis contre. On a déjà 4 enfants, 4 adolescents et je ne sais pas comment on pourrait arriver à s'occuper d'un bébé... moi entre mes cours et toi, tu es souvent en mission-

V: Je ralentirais... et ce bébé, il consolidera notre amour...

S: Et il y a les enfants, ils ne vont peut être pas accepter-

V: On leur posera la question-

S: Et puis on a plus de 30 ans et-

Il se rapprocha lentement d'elle, enfouissant sa tête dans son cou en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

V: Et on est tout à fait mûr pour avoir un bébé maintenant. Et quelque chose me dit que les enfants seront heureux d'avoir un petit frère ou une petite soeur... je t'aime chérie...

Il commençait doucement à l'embrasser dans le cou, elle se fondit dans ses bras, les caresses se firent de plus en plus intenses mais la sonnerie du biper de Vaughn les stoppa dans leur élan passionnel. Vaughn le récupéra et Sydney soupira en silence puis partit se faire un café.

Vaughn passa un appel puis rejoignit Sydney.

V: Je dois y aller.

S: (en l'évitant) Je sais.

V: Tu sais bien que je préfèrerais rester-

S: Vas y, ils vont t'attendre...

Vaughn la regardait, il savait qu'il l'avait déçu. Il comprit qu'il faudrait qu'il apprenne à dire non à l'agence s'il voulait vraiment avoir cet enfant avec Syd. Il tourna la poignée de la porte quand il fit demi tour et se planta à nouveau devant Syd.

V: Je sais que c'est dur pour toi. Je ne suis pas souvent là-

S: Michael, on en a déjà parlé. Tu aimes ton boulot et je le conçois mais si tu tiens à ce qu'on ait un enfant tu devra faire certaines concessions.

V: Je serais là-

S: Je ne veux pas que tu ais la sensation que c'est un ultimatum mais je ne veux pas vivre avec un fantôme...

Il s'approcha puis l'enlaça avant le l'embrasser langoureusement.

V: Je t'aime... et je m'arrangerais avec l'agence. Je ferais mon maximum pour être avec toi et les enfants le plus souvent possible. Je te le promets.

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois puis Syd le força à y aller.

Vaughn fut tout de suite prit par Eric dès qu'il arriva. Ils avançaient jusqu'à la salle de briefing. Eric devait lui annoncer quelque chose d'important mais il n'eut pas le temps qu'il sentit que Vaughn commençait à s'énerver. Il avait vu Lauren.

V: Qu'est ce qu'elle fait ici!

D: Vaughn calme toi!

E: Mike-

La colère de Vaughn ne faisait que s'amplifier.

D: On avait besoin d'une interprète pour les textes de Rambaldi-

V: Jusqu'à maintenant Marshall avait très bien réussi à s'en sortir tout seul-

D: On a trouvé un livre écrit par Rambaldi. Et il semble que tu sois concerné-

V: Quoi ? je n'ai rien à voir avec ce fou psychopathe du XVème siècle!

D: Ta fille semble concerné ainsi que Sydney-

V: Manu et Syd ?

D: Non... (aux autres) Vous voudriez bien nous laissez...

Tous les agents ainsi que Lauren sortirent de la salle de briefing. Eric referma la porte en sortant de la salle.

D: Est ce que Syd est enceinte ?

V: Non. Enfin pas que je sache.

D: Dans ce livre... il y a un portrait de Syd et des dates. L'une d'elle correspond à la date de naissance de Dorian et il y en a une autre date.

V: Et que dis le livre ?

D: Il parle des enfants de l'Elue et des projets qu'ils entreprendront, des découvertes qu'ils feront. Il décrit Dorian comme une âme bienfaitrice et protectrice.

V: Et tu y crois !

D: Non mais... tu connais aussi bien que moi, toutes les références à Rambaldi. Tu sais ce que certaines personnes sont capables de faire pour lui... on vous protégera-

V: Si Syd le remarque, elle va piquer une crise... Pour Lauren-

D: Tu vas devoir t'y habituer parce que c'est l'ambassade qui nous l'a désigné. Elle rejoint la CIA définitivement et aidera les analystes ainsi que Marshall pour les traductions.

V: Magnifique!

D: Vaughn... pour ta fille-

V: C'est quoi cette date ?

D: Le 4 juillet.

V: ça fait dans un peu plus de 8 mois et...

D: Oui, c'est pour ça que je t'ai posé la question...

Vaughn ferma les yeux en soupirant alors que Dixon lui posait une main sur l'épaule.

V: On ne sait rien d'autre ?

D: Non pas pour l'instant-

V: Et Manu ? Il n'y a pas de référence à elle ?

D: Non.

V: Je vais rentrer. Appelle moi si tu trouves autre chose...

D: Ok.

Vaughn passait la porte quand il les entendit rigoler. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Manu rigoler et sourire tout en étant détendu. Ça lui fit un bien fou puis il vit Syd qui racontait une histoire à Dorian et Manu. Il s'avança vers eux déposant sa veste sur un tabouret du bar puis se pencha vers Syd en l'embrassant dans le cou. Il s'assit sur le bras du canapé et prit la main de Syd dans la sienne et lui sourit.

S: Alors qu'est ce qu'ils voulaient ?

V: Plusieurs choses...

Vaughn se leva tranquillement, évitant les questions de Syd. Dorian sentant une légère tension emmena Manu avec lui et ils montèrent à l'étage pendant que Syd s'avançait vers Vaughn. Elle se tenait face à lui et cherchait son regard.

S: Vaughn, dis moi ce qu'il s'est passé là bas...

V: (évitant son regard) Rien-

S: Je sais qu'il y a eu quelque chose. Ne mets pas d'obstacle entre nous...

V: Je vais te blesser et je ne le veux pas mais je sais que si je ne te dis rien tu feras tout pour l'apprendre quand même...

S: Explique moi...

V: Tu as déjà entendu parlé de Rambaldi ?

S: Oui. C'était un prophète du Moyen Age. Il a conçu diverses choses et fait des prédictions.

V: Dans ses écrits on a découvert un portrait de toi ainsi que des dates-

S: Moi ?

Vaughn continua à lui parler de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre puis il lui révéla que Lauren était à la CIA.

S: Je dois m'en inquiéter ?

V: Non, tu sais bien que je t'aime...

S: Moi aussi, je t'aime mais tu sais de quoi est capable une femme amoureuse...

V: Oui mais elle ne nous atteindra pas, je te le jure.

Vaughn lui prit la main et la tira jusqu'au canapé pour la faire s'asseoir.

V: Il y a une dernière chose.

S: Quoi ?

V: Est ce que tu es enceinte ?

** b Ch 6 /b **

S: Non...enfin je crois pas. Pourquoi ?

V: Tous ces écrits parlent de notre fille. Au début j'ai pensé que c'était de Manu qu'il s'agissait mais il parle d'une naissance et c'est dans un peu plus de 8 mois.

S: Et tu en conclu que je suis enceinte.

Vaughn lui lança un regard équivoque et elle se leva soudainement. Il la rattrapa rapidement, et se colla contre elle en l'encerclant par la taille pour calmer sa soudaine angoisse.

V: Syd, je vous protégerais. Il ne vous arrivera rien.

S: Pourquoi nous ?

V: Shhttt... je suis là...

Elle se retourna dans ses bras et nicha sa tête dans son cou pour tente de se calmer.

Vaughn la serra un peu plus forte contre lui pour la rassurer. Elle se détacha au bout de quelques minutes. Vaughn éteignit toutes les lumières puis rejoignit Syd au bas des escaliers. Il la prit dans ses bras et la porta jusque dans leur chambre. Il la savait terroriser à l'idée qu'on puisse faire du mal aux enfants.

Il passa une nuit blanche à s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Il s'endormit au petit matin et se réveilla en sentant un frôlement sur son torse. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux avec la lumière du jour puis il vit une tête brune sur son torse.

Elle sentit qu'il était réveillé et releva la tête vers lui. Il lui sourit et caressa doucement sa joue.

S: Tu sais si je suis réellement enceinte c'est que ça devait arriver... et s'il le faut je pourrais revenir à la CIA-

V: Je ne veux pas te forcer. Hier quand je t'ai parlé que je voulais un bébé, je n'avais pas pensé que ça pourrait impliqué tant de chose.

S: Je sais. Aucun de nous ne le savais. Même si je sais que ça risque d'être difficile qu'on ait un enfant, je le veux... je veux un autre enfant de toi...

V: (souriant) Tu es sûre ?

S: (souriant) Tu es sûre que c'était toi qui me suppliait hier soir ?

V: (souriant) Oui et je suis heureux que tu ais changé d'avis.

Il la regarda avec ce sourire irrésistible qui ferait fondre un iceberg et l'embrassa fougueusement avant de partir dans étreintes plus passionnels qui les mènerait au point culminant de leur désirs respectifs.

M: Tu sais ce qu'il avait Michael hier soir ?

D: Non, mais il était bizarre. Il évitait maman.

M: Tu crois qu'ils se sont disputés ?

D: Non. Il faudrait une bonne raison pour que maman se mette en colère et qu'elle en ait après papa.

M: Dorian...

D: Oui ?

M: Non, rien...

D: Hé, si tu veux me dire ou me demander quelque chose, vas y.

M: (hésitante) C'est juste que j'ai pas l'habitude. Avant je vivais toujours avec maman... je voulais juste... m'excuser. J'ai pas été sympa avec toi, Casey et Chris. Je voulais te demander pardon...

Dorian lui sourit puis l'attrapa par la taille avant de la balancer sur le canapé. Il était debout derrière le canapé à rigoler alors qu'elle émergeait de derrières les coussins.

D: Soeurette, j'adore quand t'es comme ça. T'es un vrai petit démon et ça me fait plaisir te voir comme ça.

Manu lui sourit puis se releva rapidement et une course poursuite s'en suivit d'abord dans la maison puis sur la plage avant de finir dans l'eau. Ils étaient tous simplement un frère et une soeur qui se découvrait au fil du temps et qui nouait une amitié fraternel, un lien durable ainsi qu'une complicité incomparable.

Casey était descendu quand il avait entendu le raffut de Manu et Dorian. Chris ne tarda pas à en faire de même. Ils avaient commencé à descendre les escaliers à quelques secondes d'écart mais n'étant pas réveillé du tout, ils se rentrèrent dedans.

Ca: Regarde devant toi avant de me foncer dedans!

Ch: Désolé, d'habitude tu te met à gauche de l'escalier!

Ca: Oui bah, les habitudes sont faites pour être changés!

Ch: Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé en bas ?

Ca: J'en sais rien...

Ils arrivèrent au salon et ils en revenait pas du foutoir qui y régnait. Les coussins du canapé avait volé à travers la pièce, des chaises étaient renversés ainsi que tabourets sans parler de table basse qui était retourné à l'envers.

Les jumeaux se mirent à déjeuner au bar puis ½ heures plus tard, ils virent Sydney et Vaughn descendre main dans la main. Ils rigolaient mais se turent dès qu'ils virent l'état du salon.

S: Il s'est passé quoi ici ?

Vaughn posa un regard vers les garçons qui déjeunait mais au même moment les principaux concernés rentrèrent par la véranda en rigolant.

S: Tu vois de quoi je te parlais quand je disais que 4 ados dans une maison, on allait souffrir.

V: Tant qu'ils mettent pas la maison en feux avec nous à l'intérieur ça ira.

Sydney le frappa à l'épaule puis partit faire du café tandis que Manu et Dorian rentraient à l'intérieur. Il avançait jusqu'au comptoir en rigolant.

V: A qui on doit ce chantier ?

Manu et Dorian se regardèrent puis éclatèrent de rire avant de se chamailler à nouveau.

M: C'est toi qui as commencé!

D: Mais bien sur!

M: Qui s'est qui m'a balancé sur le canapé ?

D: Qui s'est qui m'a couru après dans la maison ?

S: En gros c'est aucun de vous deux.

M & D: C'est ça!

V: Je me disais aussi que vous seriez heureux de ranger tout votre foutoir...

Ils se retournèrent tous les 2 vers Vaughn.

V: Vous l'avez cherché!

Ils repartirent en rigolant dans le salon et commencèrent à ranger tandis que Vaughn revenait vers Syd et que les jumeaux rigolaient de ce qui venait de se passer.

S: Quand je te disais qu'on n'a pas fini d'en voir de toutes les couleurs.

Vaughn se rapprocha et instinctivement il posa une main sur sa taille, elle lui sourit en se collant un peu plus à lui.

V: L'essentiel c'est qu'ils écoutent.

Sydney lui sourit puis passa une main dans son dos avant de l'embrasser tendrement puis de s'éclipser pour prendre sa douche.

Vaughn et Sydney avaient décidés qu'ils devaient parler aux enfants au sujet du bébé. Ils ne craignaient pas la réaction de Dorian mais les jumeaux et Manu seraient peut être moins favorable.

Les enfants étaient partit se préparer quand Syd redescendit.

S: Où ils sont tous ?

V: Quelque part entre leur chambre et la salle de bain.

Il lui sourit avant de la prendre par la main et de l'emmener sur la véranda, il avait passé son bras autour des épaules de Syd et la serrait amoureusement contre lui.

V: Comment va le prendre Manu à ton avis ?

S: Je sais pas. Elle avait l'air bien tout à l'heure.

V: Oui, ça fait plaisir à voir...

S: Vaughn, je vais aller voir Dixon.

V: Tu es décidée...

S: Oui. Je préfère être là et on avisera les décisions à prendre ensemble. Je ne veux pas être tenu à l'écart.

V: Ok...

Entendant les enfants descendre, Syd murmura quelques mots.

S: Tu prends les garçons et je prends Manu.

V: (souriant) Bien madame.

Ils rentrèrent en souriant et Syd appela Manu qui la rejoignit sur la véranda.

M: Y'a un problème? On n'a rien cassé pourtant-

Syd lui sourit puis elle passa une main sur le visage de sa fille.

S: Tu accepterais que Vaughn et moi, on ait un autre enfant ? un bébé...

M: (souriant) à condition que ça soit une fille. Y'a trop de mec dans cette maison!

S: Tu es sûre ?

M: Si j'aurais le droit de m'en occuper avec toi, je vois pas de raison pour que je n'ai pas de petite soeur et puis Michael et quelqu'un de bien...

Syd lui souriant avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de lui murmurer quelques mots.

S: ça me rassure que tu le prennes comme ça...

M: J'ai accepté les garçons et Michael, je ne vois pas pourquoi je refuserais d'avoir une petite soeur...

Syd lui murmura un merci puis elles rentrèrent où tous rigolaient, Vaughn s'avança vers Syd et l'enlaça en souriant.

Ch : Nous on veut un frère-

Ca: On en a déjà assez de Manu qui fait sa chieuse au lycée-

M: Vous deux vous allez le regretter!

Elle se rua sur eux les frappant avec un coussin. Dorian, Syd et Vaughn rigolaient de les voir se chamailler tous les 3. Ils se calmèrent au bout d'un moment puis Syd se tourna vers eux.

S: Il y a autre chose également. Je vais reprendre mon travail à la CIA-

M: Pourquoi ? Ça te plait pas d'être prof ?

S: Si mais j'ai toujours aimé mon travail d'agent. Ça pose un problème à l'un de vous ?

Ca & Ch: Non.

Dorian lui sourit pour répondre tandis que Manu ne disait rien.

S: Manu ?

** b Ch 7 /b **

M: Pourquoi maintenant ? Tu aurais très bien pu reprendre plus tôt.

Elle s'avança puis s'agenouilla devant elle pendant que Vaughn disait au garçons de se préparer.

S: Déjà c'est Danny qui avait voulu que j'arrête et je l'ai fait. Ensuite on était plus que toutes les deux, je savais que tu n'allais pas bien et il était hors de question que tu ais le sentiment que je t'abandonne pour mon travail. Maintenant je vous ais tous les 5 et j'ai confiance en vous.

M: Papa t'a demandé d'arrêter et tu l'as fait. Ça ne te ressemble pas-

S: J'aime ton père et je l'aimerais toujours. Je l'ai fait pour vous deux, tu ne veux pas que je le fasse ?

M: Si tu penses que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi et pour nous tous, vas y...

S: (sourit) Je sais que c'est dur pour toi-

M: Non. C'est simplement que je ne me doutais pas que tu aimais le travail que tu avais fait à la CIA.

S: Alors y'a pas de soucis...

M: (souriant) Non tout va bien.

Elle embrassa sa fille puis rejoignit Vaughn qui parlait aux jumeaux et Manu s'avança vers eux. Elle prit le casque que lui tendait Casey.

M: Merci.

V: Soyez prudent tous les trois.

Ca, Ch & M: Oui.

M: (à Vaughn) T'inquiètes pas je veille sur eux!

V: Je crains le pire quand tu dis ça...

S: (souriant) Allez y, vous allez être en retard.

Ils partirent tous les trois, leurs casques sur la tête puis Dorian, Syd et Vaughn se rendirent à la CIA.

Sydney se dirigea directement dans le bureau de Dixon accompagné de Vaughn. Ils parlèrent pendant plus d'une heure de la réinsertion de Syd puis ils abordèrent le sujet de Rambaldi.

S: Je ne suis pas enceinte. J'irais faire une prise de sang mais je suis sûre.

D: Ok. Tu te sens de reprendre le terrain ?

S: Je pense que oui mais j'aurais sûrement besoin d'un réentraînement avant.

D: Pas de problème. Tu connais la maison, je te laisse faire à ta guise. Je voudrais pas jeter un froid sur ton retour mais Lauren-

S: (regardant Vaughn) On s'en accommodera...

V: Je ferai de mon mieux.

D: Merci. Je vous laisse y aller. Vaughn voit avec Weiss pour les infos sur Rambaldi.

Ils sortirent du bureau puis se dirigèrent dans celui d'Eric. Celui ci les avertit qu'il partagerait le même bureau.

E: Je pense pas que ça soit un problème...

S: Non ça ira...

Eric sortit en leur donnant les dossiers de Rambaldi. Syd déposa des affaires sur le bureau faisant dos à Vaughn alors qu'il l'observait.

V: Tu es sûre que ça va ?

S: Oui...

Elle lui tournait toujours le dos, il s'approcha et l'enlaça alors qu'il sentait qu'elle s'éloignait de lui mentalement.

V: Dis moi ce qui va pas...

S: ça va...

Sydney n'avait pu laisser ses larmes couler après avoir entendu Weiss leur parler de Rambaldi. Tout d'un coup, elle prenait conscience de toute cette histoire et une angoisse persistante commençait à se faire ressentir. Elle laissa Vaughn l'enlacer, elle ne voulait pas se défaire de cette étreinte. Il avait toujours su la calmer rien qu'en la prenant dans ses bras mais ses larmes continuaient de faire leur chemin sur son visage.

V: Je suis là, tu es en sécurité...

S: C'est juste que... (silence) j'avais pas vraiment conscience de toute cette histoire Rambaldi.

V: Tout va bien se passer.

S: Je ne veux pas qu'il arrive quelque chose aux enfants-

Vaughn desserra son étreinte et la fit se tourner vers lui. il lui effaça ses larmes d'un doux geste de sa main.

V: Je te promets qu'il ne leur arrivera rien. On va travailler ensemble sur cette histoire et tout se passera bien... j'ai confiance...

S: Je-

Elle stoppa sa phrase alors qu'on frappait à la porte du bureau. Vaughn fit un signe pour que la personne entre. Dorian entra et vit le regard larmoyant de sa mère mais ne dit rien.

D: Maman, on te demande à l'infirmerie-

S: Oui, je vais y aller.

Syd passa devant Vaughn pour sortir mais il la retint par la main d'un geste vif.

V: Syd, on n'a pas fini-

S: Plus tard, s'il te plaît...

Vaughn acquiesça et Syd sortit tandis que Dorian regardait son père.

D: Qu'est ce qu'elle a maman ?

V: Un coup de cafard, ça va passer...

D: Et ça va aller-

V: (souriant) Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas...

Durant la journée Syd avait fait la prise de sang et un bilan complet puis elle enchaîna sur l'entraînement physique. Elle remonta aux bureaux peu avant midi. Elle voyait tous les agents retournés vers un bureau et Dorian qui s'avançait vers ce bureau. Le bureau de Vaughn où des insultes fusaient à la vitesse de la lumière. Elle suivit Dorian ; arrivée à sa hauteur elle posa sa main sur son épaule pour l'arrêter. Elle entra directement dans le bureau.

L: COMMENT TU AS PU MONTER CASEY ET CHRIS CONTRE MOI!

V: JE N'AI RIEN FAIT! TU N'ES PAS UNE MERE POUR EUX! JE ME DEMANDE COMMENT J'AI FAIT POUR T'EPOUSER! TU N'ES QU'UN GLACON ET EN PLUS TU AS ETE DEMUNI DE COEUR!

L: ET EN PLUS TU AS LE CULOT DE LA RAMENER ICI! TU PENSE A CE QUE JE RESSENS!

V: JE ME FOUS DE TES ETATS D'AMES! C'EST TOI QUI A DETRUIT NOTRE FAMILLE AVEC TES ENVIES DE JOUER LES GRANDES DAMES!

L: TU ME LE PAIERAS MICHAEL! JE NE TE LAISSERAIS PAS MANIPULER LES GARCONS CONTRE MOI!

Sydney entra au même moment, Lauren se tourna vers elle, le regard noir.

S: STOP! LAUREN SORTEZ! SORTEZ!

Lauren lança un regard plein de colère à Vaughn puis sortit en disant que tout le monde se pliait à tous les désirs de Sydney alors que celle ci se tournait vers Vaughn.

V: Je suis désolé. Tu n'aurais pas dû assister à ça-

S: ça n'aurait même pas dû arriver Vaughn-

V: Je sais mais elle m'a provoqué. Je ne supporte pas quand elle dit des méchancetés sur toi ou les enfants, c'est plus fort que moi.

S: Et bien, tu vas devoir apprendre à te contrôler...

V: Ouais... tu as les résultats ?

S: Pas encore, je vais voir si Marshall les as.

Syd était sur le pas de la porte quand Vaughn la rappela.

S: Oui ?

V: Excuse moi, je suis désolé.

S: C'est bon. C'est oublié...

Elle se rendit donc au bureau de Marshall qui venait juste de recevoir les résultats du labo. Ceux ci confirmaient les dires de Sydney. Elle n'était pas enceinte. Quand la nouvelle fut répandu, ils firent des recherches plus approfondis dans les écrits de Rambaldi pour trouver à quoi correspondait cette date. Sydney était triste et soulagé de ne pas se savoir enceinte. Ceci dit elle vit la même chose dans le regard de Vaughn.

Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant 3 mois. Syd, Vaughn et Dorian à la CIA et Manu et les jumeaux au lycée. Sydney rentrait d'une mission à Berlin où elle était partie avec Eric. Avant cette mission, elle avait fait des tests et un sourire se dessina sur son visage en pensant au résultat. Elle s'étonna du silence qui régnait dans la maison puis vit un mot de Manu, lui demandant de les rejoindre au restaurant de Fran. Elle prit ses clefs et son sac et referma la maison avant de se rendre au restaurant. Quand elle arriva, elle vit qu'il y avait encore beaucoup de monde. Elle s'avança vers sa famille, embrassa les enfants puis Fran et Will avant de se jeter dans les bras de Vaughn et de l'embrasser langoureusement. Ils finirent pas se séparer sous les répliques de Will. Syd était blottit dans les bras de Vaughn, Manu avait un petit sourire sur les lèvres que personne ne comprenait.

S: Vous avez mangé ?

V: Les morfales ne pouvaient pas attendre... Berlin, c'était comment ?

S: Froid, pluvieux et déprimant.

V: Et Eric ?

S: Egal à lui même... pourquoi tu avais peur qu'il me propose son lit ?

V: (rigolant) non, j'ai confiance en toi.

F: (à Syd) Je suppose que t'as faim.

S: Oui chef.

F: Ok, je vais te chercher quelque chose.

S: Merci.

W: Je suis sûre que tu t'es pas ennuyé avec Eric-

S: En effet. Mais il a eu une trouille bleue quand il a entendu les agents de la sécurité me courser dans les couloir et qu'ils ont commencer à tirer-

V: Tu n'as rien ?

S: Non, ils ne savent pas tirer-

V: Encore heureux...

Fran revint avec plusieurs assiettes pour Syd tandis que les enfants repartaient à se chamailler en rigolant. Syd commença à manger et Vaughn l'observait tendrement tandis que Fran demandait des nouvelles de Mitchell. Elle l'avait vu à plusieurs reprises chez Syd et elle savait qu'il s'entendait bien avec Dorian.

F: Comment il va ?

Au nom de Mitchell, Manu manqua de s'étouffer avec son verre de coca tandis qu'elle échangea un rapide regard avec Dorian.

D: Il va bien, t'inquiètes pas pour lui...

W: ça va Manu ?

M: Oui, j'ai du avaler de travers...

Ca: Ou alors c'est l'évocation de Mitchell qui lui a fait de l'effet...

Ch: D'ailleurs c'est pas ici, qu'ils se sont vu la dernière fois ?

S & V: Tu sors avec Mitch ?

M: Non. Il était venu avec Dorian et on a discuté pendant que Dorian était au téléphone.

Syd connaissant sa fille était sceptique. Elle était ado et Mitch était un garçon gentil mais elle trouvait que Manu était encore un peu jeune pour se lancer dans une relation amoureuse.

Ils continuèrent tous de discuter pendant que Sydney finissait de manger. Sydney se décala légèrement de Vaughn puis il prit sa main. Vaughn lança un regard à Manu qui partit descendre l'intensité de la lumière pour que la pièce soit éclairée d'une lumière tamisé.

V: Syd...

S: (tournant la tete vers lui) Humm...

V: Tu sais que je ferais tout pour toi et les enfants...

S: Oui-

V: ça plus de 20 ans qu'on se connait... on a souffert tous les deux de cet éloignement mais maintenant on est ensemble et on a les enfants pour nous rappeler que sans eux on ne serait pas ensemble aujourd'hui. Souvent le matin, je reste des heures à t'observer endormie et je me demande qui a pu me donner une femme et une mère aussi merveilleuse que toi. Tu me rends si heureux tous les jours rien que par ton sourire, ta présence et je veux te faire ressentir la même chose. Sydney Bristow Hecht, veux tu m'épouser ?

** b Ch 8 /b **

Sydney était encore sous le coup de sa demande, il avait ouvert un écrin devant elle où scintillait une bague en or blanc surmonté d'un diamant entouré de petites émeraudes. Elle sentait le regard des autres sur elle. Elle laissa un silence planer puis le fixa dans les yeux.

S: J'aurais dû me douter de vos regards et du sourire de Manu.

V: Syd...

S: Oui, je sais je fais traîner en longueur... c'est juste que j'aurais penser que tu aurais attendu un peu. Pas que ça me déplaise, au contraire mais ça fait que quelques mois qu'on s'est remis ensemble et qu'on habite tous ensemble-

V: Tu peux décoder parce que là, je te suis plus-

F: T'es pas le seul à plus rien comprendre!

S: Ma raison me pousserait à te dire non mais mon coeur ne crie qu'une chose oui... (souriant) oui je veux me marier avec toi...

Il lui sourit avant le l'embrasser fougueusement tout en lui passant l'anneau à l'annulaire gauche. Tout le monde les applaudissait mais ils ne parvenaient pas à se détacher l'un de l'autre.

W: Tu sauras toujours te faire désirer Syd!

S: Non, c'est juste que... avant que je parte en pension, on avait eu pas mal de hauts et de bas...

F: Ah oui, je m'en souviens! Je t'ai surtout vu criser quand Shanon Dikerson lui tournait autour. Je crois même que tu m'avais fait la description d'une certaine scène au moins 10 fois!

S: Non!

W: Quoi ? j'ai pas su cette histoire ?

Fran était sur le point de parler mais Syd la coupa et lui lançait un regard noir.

S: Fran t'avait promit!

F: C'est vrai...

W: Allez Syd... c'était y'a longtemps, et puis elle risque pas de venir te voler Vaughn-

S: Je veux pas, c'est tout... (silence) ceci dit, j'ai une excellente nouvelle. (en regardant Vaughn) Tu vas devoir me supporter avec mes mauvaises humeurs dorénavant...

Vaughn la regarda légèrement décontenancé puis un grand sourire apparu sur son visage avant qu'il ne l'embrasse passionnément et lui murmure un "je t'aime". Ils détachèrent mais Vaughn tenait toujours Syd dans ses bras alors que Fran parlait.

F: Continuez et bientôt vous pourrez monter une équipe de basket!

S: Je pense qu'on va s'arrêter là...

V: (rigolant) T'es sure ?

S: Oh oui... je me vois pas avec d'autres énergumènes comme ces 4 là.

W: Félicitations, je suis vraiment heureux pour vous.

Tous vinrent embrasser Syd, ils discutèrent un moment puis rentrèrent à la maison. Syd s'écroula sur le canapé alors que les enfants étaient directement aller se coucher. Vaughn enleva sa veste et s'allongea sur le canapé dans le dos de Syd et l'embrassa dans le cou.

V: C'était long ces 3 jours sans toi...

S: Je sais pour moi aussi.

V: Tu vas arrêtez le terrains-

S: D'ici quelques mois, j'ai encore le temps-

V: T'es enceinte de combien ?

S: Un mois et demi...

V: On va devoir déménager...

S: J'y ai réfléchit. On pourrait transformer l'atelier de Danny en chambre. Qu'est ce que t'en pense ?

V: C'est une idée... très bonne idée même...

Sydney se retourna sur le dos, il se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement.

S: Pour ta demande...

V: (souriant) Quoi ?

S: (souriant) T'avais demandé à Manu ?

V: Il était hors de question que je te fasse ma demande si elle était contre. Je voulais qu'elle sache que je ne voulais pas lui voler sa mère et que je désirais épouser la femme que j'aime le plus sur cette terre...

S: (souriant) Elle n'a omis aucune objection ?

V: (rigolant) Elle m'a dit que si je te faisais souffrir, elle se chargerai personnellement de mon cas.

S: T'a intéret à tenir ta parole-

V: Sans problème...

Il se remit à l'embrasser puis leurs baisers se firent de plus en plus ardent. Vaughn se dégagea doucement pour la prendre dans ses bras et la porter jusque dans leur chambre. La montée des escaliers fut difficile pour Vaughn, Sydney avait passé ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassait sensuellement. Arrivés dans la chambre, il la posa sur lit et la tint dans ses bras pour qu'elle ne puisse plu s'échapper puis il l'embrassa fougueusement avant que leur étreintes soit plus poussés. Ils firent l'amour une bonne partie de la nuit avant de s'endormir enlacés comme toujours.

Vaughn venait de descendre au salon et ils voyaient les 3 lycéens prêt à partir. Il leur sourit.

V: Votre frère n'est pas levé ?

M: Il est partit courir. Il devrait pas tarder.

V: Ok...

Vaughn les laissa partir, se prépara un petit déjeuner et s'habilla avant d'aller à l'Agence. Il embrassa Syd avant de partir, il ne voulait pas la réveiller, elle allait avoir besoin de repos et elle ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui, il lui laissa un mot avant de partir.

Dorian avait commencé à partir en mission. Syd avait angoissée dès qu'elle l'avait apprit mais Vaughn la rassura en lui disant que ce n'était pas de grosses missions. Ceci dit, Dorian commençait à se faire un nom dans l'agence et on commençait à lui confier plus de responsabilités. Dorian était dans bureau quand Mitch passa le voir.

Mi: Salut.

D: Salut. Qu'est ce qui t'amène ?

Mi: (hésitant) Comment ça va ?

D: Hein hein, Manu va bien si c'est que tu veux savoir.

Mi: Qu'est ce qui te dit que-

D: 1) je suis un mec et 2) t'as des vu sur ma soeur depuis que tu l'as vu... d'ailleurs vous devriez être plus discret parce que toute la famille se doute de quelque chose maintenant-

Mi: (surprit) On sort pas ensemble-

D: Oui, je sais mais j'ai des yeux et je voudrais que tu n'oublies pas qu'elle n'a que 15 ans!

Mi: Arrête de faire ton grand frère protecteur!

D: Mitch, je rigole pas! Si tu la blesses c'est à moi que tu aura à faire!

Mi: J'ai comprit.

Mitch ressortit du bureau alors que Dorian pestait contre Mitch et Manu. Il sortit de son bureau et vit son père en discussion animée avec Dixon. Il s'avança vers eux et Dixon lui fit signe d'entrer.

Sydney s'était réveillée avec un mot tendre de Vaughn à ses cotés. Elle s'habilla rapidement, prit un petit déjeuner et passa voir Fran au restaurant.

F: Ah voilà la future mariée!

Syd lui sourit avant de l'enlacer, elles s'installèrent à une table. Fran remplissait les salières et Syd buvait un thé.

F: Vous comptez vous mariez bientôt ?

S: On n'en a pas encore parlé-

F: Sinon pronostics, fille ou garçon ?

S: Oula... Manu veut que ça soit une fille et les jumeaux un garçon alors je t'explique même pas comme ça bataille ferme.

F: Et toi, tu voudrais quoi ?

S: C'est vrai qu'une fille de plus ça ferait du bien au milieu de tous ces mecs mais... je n'ai pas réellement de préférence. Je veux un bébé en bonne santé...

F: Mike doit être tout gaga!

S: (rigolant) Il est aux anges et il est adorable... enfin il est celui que j'ai toujours connu...

F: (souriant) T'as jamais su lui dire non.

S: Si... enfin j'ai essayé-

F: On voit ce que ça donne!

S: (rigolant) Il sait toujours quoi dire ou quoi faire pour me convaincre ou me réconforter...

F: ça ne te fait pas peur d'avoir un autre enfant, maintenant ?

S: Au début si mais maintenant... je sais pas, c'est comme si avec son amour il avait ôté toutes mes craintes et les enfants en sont heureux alors, je n'ai rien à craindre...

F: Je savais bien que Mike finirais par te refaire sourire.

S: Je crois que quelque part, je l'ai toujours attendu... j'aime Danny mais Vaughn... c'est différent-

F: C'est ton âme soeur, cherche pas plus loin.

S: Peut être-

Fran rigola puis elles déjeunèrent ensemble. Elles parlèrent de tout et de rien, des enfants, de leurs hommes, des mecs en général.

Sydney continua les missions pendant 3 mois puis Dixon la mit à la stratégie. Elle fulminait parce qu'elle avait toujours Lauren dans les pattes. Vaughn la modérait mais les hormones y étaient également pour beaucoup. Ils avaient profité du début de grossesse de Syd pour rapidement mettre ne place le mariage. Celui ci s'était déroulé dans leur parc, là où ils s'étaient retrouvés et où elle lui avait annoncé l'existence de Dorian. Lors d'une échographie, ils eurent une surprise de taille.

Do: Vous voulez connaître le sexe ?

S: Oui.

Do: Deux petites jumelles-

V: Quoi? Des jumelles? On n'en a commandé qu'une!

S: (rigolant) ça sera un doublé chéri!

Le médecin rigolait des échanges verbaux de Syd et Vaughn puis ils rentrèrent chez eux où les jumeaux pestaient que ça soit des filles tandis que Manu les narguait. Dorian était heureux de voir toute sa famille si unie.

Sydney arrivait à son septième mois quand Dixon lui demanda de venir la voir. Elle le trouva dans son bureau avec Dorian et Vaughn.

Di: Syd-

S: Quoi ?

V: assieds toi.

Elle s'installa dans un fauteuil puis fixa les 3 hommes devant elle.

Di: On vient de découvrir une nouvelle organisation terroriste qui recrute des adolescents. Ils entrent dans une sorte d'école et sont formé avant d'être choisi et envoyé comme taupe dans diverses cellules gouvernementales.

S: Il est où le hic ?

V: On doit infiltrer cette école. Trouver les dirigeants afin de dissoudre cette organisation.

Elle regarda Vaughn puis son regard se posa directement sur son fils.

S: (comprenant) Hors de question que tu y ailles!

Dorian s'avança, s'agenouillant devant elle puis posa sa main sur celle de Syd avant de plonger son regard dans celui de Syd.

D: Je suis volontaire. Il ne m'arrivera rien, et papa sera mon agent de liaison. Tout restera en famille, tu auras souvent de mes nouvelles-

S: (les yeux brillants de larmes) Je ne veux pas te perdre encore.

D: Je te jure d'être prudent...

Sydney capitula sachant que de toute façon, il ne changerait pas d'avis. Elle regarda Vaughn qui elle savait, lui cachait quelque chose.

S: Et la deuxième chose c'est quoi ?

Di: Il nous faut également un agent féminin ou du moins une jeune fille. On a listé les agents qu'on a ici mais aucune ne peut s'y infiltrer.

S: (réfléchissant) Vous rêves tous les deux! Manu ne rentrera pas dans ce système! Elle est beaucoup trop fragile! Elle ne supporte pas la pression et elle va en faire qu'à sa tête. Je ne veux pas qu'elle prenne ce risque! Elle va péter un boulon au bout de 48 heures!

** b ch 9 /b **

D: Je serais là. Je veillerais sur elle. Il ne lui arrivera rien maman...

V: Syd... je suis d'accord avec toi mais c'est la seule solution. Dorian s'occupera de Manu et tu pourras venir avec moi pour leurs donner leurs contre missions...

S: Je ne veux pas qu'elle rentre dans le système. Je la connais, elle va s'emballer. Elle va y prendre goût et laisser tous le reste derrière elle.

D: Je serais là pour lui remettre les deux pieds sur terre. Je ne la laisserais pas faire n'importe quoi.

Syd n'avait plus d'arguments, Vaughn et Dorian lui montrait qu'elle ne risquait rien mais elle, elle savait que rien ne se passait jamais comme prévu sur le terrain. Elle du donner son accord à contre coeur. Moins de 3 semaines plus tard, ils étaient infiltrés. La cellule se trouvait à Londres. Manu angoissait et Dorian tentait de la calmer du mieux qu'il pouvait.

D: Détends toi. Je ne te lâcherais pas d'une semelle. Tu as eu les bases de l'enseignement, je serais toujours près de toi.

M: Facile à dire pour toi!

D: Manu, j'ai promit à maman que tout irait bien et puis on les verra bientôt.

Sydney avait accouché prématurément de 3 semaines. Vaughn avait été présent pendant tout l'accouchement mais celui ci s'était révélé très pénible pour Sydney. Leurs deux petites filles étaient nées dans de bonnes conditions mais Syd en avait beaucoup souffert. Ils les avaient prénommées Méline et Mérine. Elles étaient toutes les deux brunes comme leur maman et avaient le long visage de Syd ainsi que ses fossettes. Syd était encore endormie quand Vaughn revint avec une infirmière qui amenait les couveuses dans la chambre de Syd. Les filles dormaient également, il les contemplait en souriant quand il entendit un gémissement provenant de Syd.

Elle ouvrait doucement les yeux alors qu'il se dirigeait vers elle. Ils étaient plantés dans le regard de l'autre quand Syd lui tendit la main pour qu'il vienne sur le lit. Il s'installa dans son dos afin qu'elle puisse se caler contre lui et poser sa tête dans son cou.

V: T'as fait un travail exceptionnel.

S: Ouais... tu restes cette nuit ?

V: Tu veux ?

S: Oui... je suis si fatiguée...

V: Shttt... reposes toi, je reste là...

Il l'embrassa doucement puis Syd s'endormit. Plus tard en fin d'après midi, Will, Fran, Josh et les jumeaux passèrent. Il les félicitèrent pour les jumelles puis Vaughn demanda à Fran si elle pouvait prendre les garçons pour la nuit. Elle accepta sans problèmes puis ils rentrèrent tous alors que Syd et Vaughn restaient en tête à tête.

V: ça va mieux ?

S: Ouais... j'aurais aimé que Dorian et Manu soit là-

V: Je les ais eu au téléphone tout à l'heure, tout va bien et Manu est pressé de rentrer pour voir ses petites soeurs...

S: Je m'en doute-

V: Manu est géniale... comme toi...

S: Je suis pas géniale-

V: Si tu l'es. Tu es ma femme et je t'aime...

Il l'embrassa tendrement avant de la prendre dans ses bras puis elle lui murmura un "je t'aime" plein d'émotion. Elle venait d'accoucher et une partie de la tension n'était toujours pas redescendu. Elle avait Vaughn à ses cotés où elle savait qu'elle pouvait faire n'importe quoi, il serait là pour la consoler et la réconforter en cas de coups dur. Elle se laissa aller dans ses bras où quelques larmes de bonheur s'échouèrent sur la chemise de celui ci. Il se détacha en lui souriant avant de lui effacer ces quelques traces de larmes. Vaughn passa sa nuit dans le lit de Syd en la tenant dans ses bras, les infirmières le lui ayant pas prêter de lit et lui n'avait pas voulu d'un lit, il préférait être tout près de sa femme.

8 mois que Dorian et Manu étaient à Londres. Syd et Vaughn faisait 5 à 6 voyages à Londres pour les voir. Ceux ci allaient très bien, leur mission avançait mais Syd ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Syd n'avait pas encore reprit à la CIA mais elle accompagnait Vaughn quand même. Lorsqu'ils en revinrent, Vaughn alla récupérer les jumelles chez Fran tandis que Syd réfléchissait. Il avait bien vu que quelque chose tournait pas rond depuis le départ de Londres mais Syd n'avait rien voulu lui dire.

V: Tu vas me dire ce qui te tracasse ou faut que je te tire les vers du nez ?

S: ça va-

V: à d'autre! Avec moi, ça marche pas.

S: Manu nous cache quelque chose-

V: Et quoi ?

S: J'en sais rien mais je le saurais...

De leurs cotés Manu et Dorian s'entendaient toujours à merveilles. Dorian essayait toujours de percer le mystère Manu/Mitch mais celle ci démentait toujours qu'elle sortait avec Mitch. Ceci dit, depuis leur arrivée, Dorian s'était rapproché d'Amber, une fille simple, brune (ben oui, elle allait pas être autre chose que brune ) grande et élancée. Manu s'entendait bien avec elle et elle savait que son frère n'était pas insensible à la jeune fille. Et du coté de Manu, elle avait Jake qui avait tendance à la coller. Il était gentil, grand, brun, musclé et avait un sourire charmeur, Manu l'aimait bien mais pour elle, il n'était qu'un mec qui voulait la mettre dans son lit. Personne ne connaissait le lien entre Dorian et Manu, Vaughn s'était arrangé pour qu'ils n'aient pas le même nom. Dorian avait donné rendez vous à Manu dans un jardin pour parler, lorsqu'elle arriva elle vit en train d'embrasser Amber et un petit sourire espiègle apparut sur son visage. Elle voyait bien que c'était pas le genre de baiser amical, c'était plutôt un feu de forêt. Elle attendit quelques minutes plus les rejoignit. Lorsqu'Amber vit Manu, elle partit rapidement.

M: (malicieusement) C'est moi qui l'ait faite fuir ?

D: (souriant) à peine...

M: Quand maman saura ça!

D: Je pourrais t'en dire autant avec Mitch!

M: Pourquoi tu veux pas me croire quand je te dis qu'il ne s'est rien passé avec Mitch !

D: Parce que je veux juste que tu l'admettes. C'est tout... et je me préoccupe de toi...

M: Ok, je le reconnais. Il me plaît. Il m'a embrassé mais on n'a pas eu le temps d'en parler donc on n'est pas officiellement ensemble...

D: (souriant) Je savais qu'il pourrait pas résister!

M: (sarcastiquement) Parce que toi, tu résistais quand tu nettoyais les amygdales d'Amber!

D: ça a rien à voir! Tu n'a même pas encore 16 ans-

M: L'âge n'empêche pas les sentiments! Regarde maman et Michael. Ils se sont connus au lycée et maintenant ils sont mariés ensemble après avoir vécu plus de 16 ans séparément...

D: Je sais. Je dis ça pour te protéger. Je ne veux pas que Mitch te blesse.

Ils avancèrent lentement mais sûrement dans l'enquête qui se révéla fructueuse au bout de 2 ans. Ils avaient découvert qui était la tête pensante de toute l'organisation qui n'était autre qu'Olivia Reed, la mère de Lauren. Après que Vaughn ait apprit ça, il fit son enquête sur Lauren, il se doutait bien qu'elle n'était pas toute blanche. Il remarqua alors que Lauren partait souvent à Londres pour y rencontrer sa mère et il comprit qu'elle était une taupe. Elle avait pour mission de lui rapporter des informations sur certains agents de la CIA. Quand il comprit, il demanda à tout de suite faire revenir Dorian et Manu, ce que Dixon avalisa.

Ils venaient d'atterrir avec un jet privé et leurs parents les attendaient en bas de l'avion. Ils s'enlacèrent longuement tous les 4 puis après un rapide débriefing où ils apprirent que la destruction de la cellule serait prévue 3 semaines plus tard, Mitch passa les voir. Dorian fit comme si de rien était et regarda furtivement Manu. Elle lui sourit et Mitch lui fit glisser un papier dans la main après leur avoir parlé quelques minutes. Ils rentrèrent tous à la maison où Manu et Dorian purent enfin découvrirent leurs deux petites soeurs qu'ils n'avaient vu qu'en photo.

Tous les deux passèrent beaucoup de temps avec les filles puis lorsqu'elles furent couchées, Sydney tenta d'en savoir un peu plus sur leurs vies à Londres mais Manu éludait ironiquement ses questions tandis que Dorian changeait de sujet à chaque fois. La fin de soirée fut heureuse, les jumeaux étaient heureux de les retrouver pour relancer les taquineries et chamailleries habituelles. Manu avait lu le mot de Mitch qui correspondait à une planque de la CIA sur Los Angeles. Elle devait le retrouver là bas à minuit mais elle doutait qu'elle puisse sortir sans éveiller les soupçons. Lorsqu'elle réussit à se retrouver seule avec Dorian, ils convinrent qu'ils partiraient voir Fran et Will et que Josh serait l'alibi de Manu. Tous se passa comme prévu bien que Syd doutait de leur envie soudaine d'aller voir Fran et Will. Elle laissa faire sous le regard persistant de Vaughn. Ils en parlèrent et dirent qu'ils tireraient tous ça au clair plus tard.

Manu arriva à la planque à minuit et entra directement. Elle ne fut pas surprise qu'elle soit vide mais elle se raidit quand elle sentit soudainement une présence derrière elle. Elle se retourna alors qu'il l'enlaçait tout en la faisant reculer vers le canapé où ils s'échouèrent enlacés. Ils en rigolèrent puis Mitch se mit à l'embrasser dans le cou.

M: Mitch attends...

Mitch se releva intrigué puis s'assit à coté de Manu.

Mi: Quoi ?

M: Je voulais d'abord éclaircir la situation. Où on est en ?

Mi: Où on en est ? on en est que je suis amoureux de toi depuis presque 4 ans et que j'aimerais beaucoup qu'on puisse vivre quelque chose ensemble. Pas toi ?

M: Si enfin... jusqu'à maintenant il ne s'était presque rien passé entre nous, on osait à peine se parler. Tu m'embrasses juste avant que je partes et là, j'arrive tu me sautes dessus alors je me pose des questions.

Mi: Tu ne veux pas ? Tu n'es pas prête ?

M: Oui. Non-

Mi: Oui ou non ?

M: Je veux vivre quelque chose avec toi mais ne soit pas aussi sauvage que tout à l'heure. Enfin si tu peux être sauvage mais ne me fait plus peur comme ça.

Mi: Excuse moi, je voulais pas t'effrayer...

M: C'est rien.

Mitchell lui sourit puis l'embrassa dans le cou en remontant lentement vers ses lèvres. Ils s'étaient allongés sur ce canapé inconfortable et complètement défoncé. Mitch caressait doucement Manu quand soudain elle sentit ses mains sous son débardeur. Elle se raidit subitement et lorsque Mitch s'en rendit compte, il se détacha légèrement. Elle lui caressait doucement la joue.

M: Mitch...

Mi: Oui ?

M: Je...je... je l'ai jamais fait...

Il la rassura d'un sourire puis l'embrassa dans le cou avant de s'allonger à cotés d'elle en la gardant dans ses bras.

Mi: Si tu n'es pas prête, je peux attendre. Tu veux aller doucement, je le comprends...

M: Pour l'instant, j'aimerais que ça reste entre nous.

Mi: Tout ce que tu veux princesse...

Elle se retourna dans ses bras. Elle déposa un baiser dans son cou puis posa sa tête dans le creux de son épaule.

Ils étaient dans un silence serein Mitch lui caressait tendrement le bras tandis qu'elle profitait de cet instant de bonheur. Ils se quittèrent plusieurs heures plus tard, Mitch l'avait ramenée. La maison était vide de bruit, elle monta rapidement se coucher mais en entrant dans sa chambre, elle trouva Dorian qui l'attendait sur son lit.

M: Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

D: Je t'attendais. Je vous ai entendu arriver. Maman n'a pas cru à notre histoire. Je voulais te prévenir que demain, on allait passer à l'interrogatoire.

M: Merci mais... tu te fais peut être des idées-

D: (rigolant) Tu verras demain et tu remarquera que j'avais raison!

Il embrassa sa soeur puis partit se coucher.

Le lendemain, Manu discutait avec Dorian et Mitch dans le bureau de celui ci quand Syd débarqua à l'improviste.

M & D: Maman ?

Mi: Je vous laisse. On se voit tout à l'heure ?

M: Ouais...

Sydney attendit que Mitch soit partit pour les regarder tous les deux.

S: Je veux cartes sur table. A quoi vous jouez tous les deux ?

M: Rien. Qu'est ce que tu vas imaginer !

S: J'ai été ados avant vous! Dorian ?

D: Je...

S: Je ?

D: C'est rien de grave, (regardant Manu) c'est même plutôt une bonne nouvelle-

M: Je croyais que tu savais garder un secret!

Manu sortit en trombe du bureau tandis que Syd observait toujours Dorian.

D: Je vais aller la chercher-

Il se leva mais Syd le stoppa en se mettant devant lui.

S: Je saurais la vérité quoi qu'il arrive mais je préfère l'apprendre de l'un de vous deux. Alors? Elle est allée où hier soir ?

D: Elle avait rendez vous avec Mitch... elle va me tuer pour te l'avoir dit-

S: Mitch! Ça fait longtemps qu'ils sont ensemble ? Elle n'a que 17 ans-

D: Elle aura 18 ans dans 3 semaines... je crois que ça date d'avant notre infiltration mais elle m'a dit que y'avait rien eu entre eux. Elle m'a juste avoué qu'il lui plaisait et qu'il l'avait embrassé. Je ne sais rien d'autre...

S: Tu es sur ? Et toi? Ne me dis pas que quand vous étiez là bas, il ne s'est rien passé !

D: Il ne s'est rien passé.

S: Tu es différent... tu as le droit d'avoir tes secrets mais j'espère juste que ça n'est rien de grave.

D: (souriant) Non maman, tout va bien. Par contre, tu devrais peut être parler à Manu-

S: (à elle même en souriant) Comment se faire mettre à la porte par son propre fils!

Elle sortit de son bureau et vit Manu qui parlait avec Mitch. Elle observait Mitch qui passait sa main sur le bras de Manu. Elle se jeta dans ses bras et il la tint fermement contre lui avant de l'emmener jusque dans son bureau. Syd s'en voulait de n'avoir rien vu de ce qui se passait entre Manu et Mitch. Elle les laissa et se dit qu'elle lui parlerait plus tard. Elle se rendit alors dans le bureau de Vaughn ; il était en pleine discussion avec Dixon. Elle entra et ils s'arrêtèrent aussitôt de parler.

S: C'est bon, pas la peine de vous arrêter pour moi-

Di: Fait au mieux mais je veux qu'on l'arrête en même temps que le démantèlement!

Vaughn soupira et Dixon sortit alors que Syd le regardait intrigué.

S: De qui il parle ?

V: (soupirant) De Lauren...

S: Quoi ? il va la laisser se balader dans les couloirs sans rien faire pendant 3 semaines!

** b Ch 10 /b **

V: Oui...

S: Et tu dis rien! Mais enfin Vaughn-

V: Je sais et il veut que je la suive...

Sydney se posta devant la fenêtre tournant le dos à Vaughn, il s'approcha en se massant l'arête du nez. Il l'enlaça passant ses bras autour de ceux de Syd.

V: Il ne me donne pas le choix. J'aurais préféré qu'il demande ça à Weiss-

S: Je sais... c'est juste que j'espérais qu'elle serait déjà arrêtée.

V: ça viendra...

Syd se retourna dans ses bras et posa sa tête sur son torse. Il referma ses bras autour du corps de Syd alors qu'on frappait à la porte. Ils se détachèrent alors que Manu entrait.

M: Je dérange ?

S: Non, on doit parler et tu te doutes bien de quoi.

M: J'ai vu Dorian. Il t'a tout dit.

V: C'est normal que je sois le seul à rien comprendre ?

M: Je sors avec Mitch.

Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

V: C'est génial.

S: Manu... je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure. Je ne pensais pas que ça te toucherait si profondément...

Elle s'avança doucement vers elle et la prit dans ses bras.

S: Excuse moi...

M: C'est rien, c'est oublié...

S: Et ça fait longtemps vous deux ?

M: (en se détachant de sa mère en souriant) Tu peux pas t'en empêcher.

S: Je-

V: (souriant) C'est ta mère... et c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime... avec toutes ses questions...

Ils rigolèrent puis Vaughn prit Syd dans ses bras et Manu rejoignait Dorian.

M: T'as parlé d'Amber à maman ?

D: Pourquoi je l'aurais fait ?

M: Comme ça... et puis tu sors avec elle-

D: Toi, Mitch il te connaît. Amber, elle ne sait rien de moi. On va retourner à Londres vendredi et elle va me bombarder de questions mais je ne peux pas lui répondre.

M: Tu préfères jouer avec ses sentiments ? et tes sentiments parce que c'est évident que tu l'aimes!

D: Je joue pas. Quand on sera rentré, je lui parlerais enfin si elle veut toujours m'adresser la parole.

M: C'est malsain-

D: je sais mais je n'ai pas d'autres solution. Qui me dit qu'elle n'est pas plus impliquée dans l'organisation ?

Un silence plana et il reprit.

D: Tu vois, y'a pas d'autres solution.

M: Peut être mais tu en souffres aussi-

D: Ce que je ressens ne compte pas. On doit les arrêter, c'est tout ce qui compte.

M: (souriant) Mon frère m'a dit, il y a quelques jours... que la vengeance ou l'obstination maladive n'était pas sain pour l'âme et pour le corps...

D: (souriant) Ouais...

M: Tu devrais t'écouter des fois...

D: (rigolant) J'y penserais soeurette!

Mitch arriva à cet instant la porte du bureau étant ouverte.

Mi: Vous venez manger ?

M: (souriant) Oui...

Elle lui prit la main et ils se sourirent pendant que Dorian les rejoignait. Ils discutèrent tout en rejoignant le restau de Fran qui était à deux pas de la CIA.

Quand celle ci les vit arriver, elle sourit en voyant Manu et Mitch se tenir par la main.

F: Regardez moi qui voilà!

Fran s'avança et enlaça Manu et Dorian.

F: (à Manu) à ce que je vois, tu vas bien toi!

M: (en regardant Mitch) Oui, très bien.

Mi: Bonjour Fran.

F: Salut. (à Dorian) et toi, ça va ?

D: (souriant) Oui, bien sur.

F: J'en connais une qui dois être que vous soyez rentrés!

D: Oui... enfin on repart vendredi.

F: Vendredi là ?

M: Oui.

F: Et vous rentrerez quand ?

D Pas avant 3 semaines au moins. Josh est là ?

F: Oui, en cuisine.

D: Je vais le chercher.

Dorian partit et Fran s'installa un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres en regardant Manu.

M: (comprenant) N'y pense même pas! Tu sauras rien!

F: Je vois que ta mère est déjà passée par là.

M: Et elle a eu la même réponse!

F: T'es sa copie conforme au même âge... enfin à peu près. Mitch pourrait très bien-

Mi: Non plus. Personne ne saura rien jusqu'à nouvel ordre-

M: Va plutôt interroger Dorian-

F: (surprise) Il a quelqu'un ?

M: Va lui demander!

Fran partit en souriant tandis que Mitch se tournant vers Manu. Il l'embrassa tendrement avant de lui demander des infos sur Dorian.

Mi: Il a rencontré quelqu'un ?

M: (souriant) C'est qui qui t'intéresse ? la fille qu'il a rencontré ou moi ?

Mi: C'était juste pour savoir...

Ils se remirent à s'embrasser puis Josh arriva avec Dorian.

J: (souriant) Vous avez fini de bouffer la gueule tous les deux.

Manu s'écarta en souriant de Mitch en entendant les sarcasmes de Josh.

M: Tes sarcasmes m'avaient manqués!

J: Eh oui, je suis irremplaçable!

Ils rigolèrent puis s'enlacèrent avant que Fran ne leur apporte quelques assiettes bien remplit.

Syd et Vaughn étaient sortit au restaurant, les jumeaux au ciné et Dorian avec Josh tandis que Manu passait une soirée tranquille avec les jumelles. Elles venaient tout juste de s'endormir quand Manu vint s'allonger sur le canapé et commença à zapper sur les programmes qui passait à la télé. Elle continua à zapper mais s'arrêta quand on sonna à la porte. Elle alla rapidement ouvrir pour éviter une autre sonnerie qui risquerait de réveiller les jumelles. Elle resta un instant surprise en le voyant sur le seuil. Elle le fit entrer et ils s'installèrent dans le canapé.

M: Je croyais que tu devais passer la soirée avec ta mère ?

Mi: Oui mais quand elle a vu que je m'ennuyais trop avec elle, elle m'a dit de déguerpir te rejoindre. Et à vrai dire, je me suis pas fait prier.

M: Et tu t'es précipité pour venir animer ma soirée-

Mi: Entre autres... j'ai plusieurs projets en tête, à toi de voir s'ils te conviennent.

M: Comme ?

Mi: Comme ça.

Il l'embrassa fougueusement en la faisant s'allonger sur le canapé puis ils continuèrent leurs étreintes et lorsqu'il commença à passer ses mains sous son top, il écarta légèrement son visage pour voir sa réaction. Elle noua ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa langoureusement, il en conclut qu'elle avait prit sa décision. Un moment plus tard, elle le fit monter dans sa chambre où ils reprirent leurs caresses jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne possession d'elle, ils firent durer leur désir jusqu'à l'extrême et ils se murmurèrent un "je t'aime" avant de sombrer dans un demi sommeil tendrement enlacé.

Lorsque Vaughn et Syd rentrèrent, ils remarquèrent le veste de Mitch et Syd fit des yeux tout ronds.

S: Tu crois que-

V: Syd, laisse la vivre. C'est une grande fille. Et puis vaut mieux que ça soit Mitch que quelqu'un qu'on connaît pas.

S: Oui mais-

V: Y'a pas de mais. C'est sa vie. Tu oubliais ce qu'on faisait quand on était ados... en plus on était bien plus jeune. Allez viens, on va se coucher...

Ils montèrent se coucher, Vaughn était amusé que Syd soit aussi choqué que Mitch et Manu passent leur nuit ensemble. Vaughn la prit dans ses bras pour lui faire oublier cette histoire et ils finirent par s'endormir eux aussi enlacés.

Sydney et Vaughn déjeunait au comptoir avec les jumelles à cotés ainsi que les jumeaux au salon quand Manu et Mitch descendirent. Vaughn avait un sourire amusé sur le visage en les voyant descendre main dans la main tandis que Sydney mettait un coup de coude à Vaughn. Il rigolait toujours puis passa son bras autour de la taille de Syd en lui murmurant quelques mots.

V: Ne les traumatises pas, on encore besoin d'eux!

S: Mais enfin Vaughn-

V: Je sais t'es choquée mais ta petite fille aura 18 ans dans deux semaines alors relaxe.

Manu était devant eux à préparer deux cafés quand elle croisa le regard de sa mère. Elle tendit le café à Mitch qui était très mal à l'aise. Vaughn sentit le malaise s'installer prit sa tasse et emmena Mitch sur la véranda tandis que Manu et Syd restait en tête à tête dans un silence pesant. Les jumeaux sentant la tempête arriver emmenèrent les jumelles dans leur chambre en jouant avec elles.

M: Tu comptes briser la glace un jour ?

S: A vrai dire, j'attendais que tu le fasse. Tu aurais pu nous prévenir quand même-

M: Il était pas prévu qu'il vienne. Et puis tu vas pas me donner de leçon, tu t'es retrouvé enceinte de Michael à 16 ans! Je suis pas non plus irresponsable. Vous m'avez émancipé en me faisant rentrer à la CIA, je suis responsable de mes actes! Et puis si tu veux que je quitte la maison je le ferais! Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça!

S: Je n'ai pas dit ça! Je suis juste choqué, je pensais que tu nous en aurais parlé si Mitch devait passer la nuit à la maison. C'est tout! Je sais que tu es mature et responsable de tes actes mais je ne voudrais pas que Mitch te blesse-

M: ça c'est mon problème! Pas le tien! Tu n'apprécierais pas que je me mêle de tes différents avec Michael alors fait pareil pour Mitch et moi!

S: Il ne s'agit pas de Vaughn et moi mais de toi et Mitch!

M: Tu vas pas me faire un fromage pour cette histoire que j'ai pas eu le temps de vous prévenir! Si ça te pèse trop, je partirais-

S: Je n'en fait pas un fromage et je ne te demanderais jamais de quitter la maison. Tu es ici chez toi, ça a toujours été chez toi-

M: Alors arrêtes de me faire toute une histoire pour ce qu'i' s'est passé!

Manu ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'elle sortit par la véranda telle une fusée devant Mitch et Vaughn. Mitch tentait de rattraper Manu sur la plage alors que Vaughn revenait vers Syd légèrement inquiet. Celle ci soupirait alors qu'il passait ses bras autour de sa taille et posait son menton sur son épaule. Il savait qu'il n'y avait rien à dire, il devait attendre que ça sorte et connaissant Sydney ça pouvait aussi bien être maintenant que dans 6 mois.

S: J'ai été stupide.

V: Dis pas ça. Elle va revenir-

S: Elle veut quitter la maison... et c'est à cause de moi.

V: Non, elle était énervée. Ça va s'arranger. Chérie... tu es face à ton propre caractère, c'est normal que ça fasse des étincelles. Laisses lui le temps-

S: Le pire c'est qu'elle a raison. Je n'ai pas à lui en vouloir pour ça, c'était complètement stupide-

V: C'est pas stupide, c'est humain... c'est ta fille et tu l'aimes. Si tu ne l'aimais pas autant, jamais tu n'aurais réagit de cette façon... ne culpabilise pas pour ça...

Syd ferma les yeux puis s'appuya contre Vaughn alors qu'il l'embrassait dans le cou.

Dorian et Manu avait reprit leur infiltration à Londres. Elle parla beaucoup de sa dispute avec leur mère à Dorian qui lui disait que ça passerait avec le temps. Plus les jours passaient, plus l'échéance arrivait. Personnes ne se doutaient de rien concernant leur infiltration. Dorian entretenait toujours sa relation avec Amber tandis que Manu avait toujours Jake à ses cotés mais tout bascula 3 jours avant l'assaut. Lors d'une soirée très arrosée où Manu était complètement bourrée. Dorian avait gardé un oeil sur elle toute la soirée mais à un moment Amber vint lui parler et il perdit de vue de Manu et ne la revit pas de la soirée.

Le lendemain, Manu se réveilla avec une énorme gueule de bois dû à l'alcool qu'elle avait ingéré mais surtout elle se réveilla avec Jake dans son lit. Elle pestait contre elle même d'avoir eu une attitude si stupide. Elle lui expliqua rapidement que leur histoire n'avait aucune chance d'aboutir et lui avoua qu'elle avait quelqu'un dans sa vie puis elle le quitta pour l'appartement de d'Amber situé à quelques rues de là. Lorsqu'elle frappa, celle ci lui ouvrit en petite tenue et très peu réveillé.

A: Manu, qu'est ce que tu veux ?

M: Voir Dorian-

A: Quoi ? attends, pourquoi tu veux le voir d'abord! Et puis, pourquoi il t'intéresse tant-

M: J'ai pas à te l'expliquer, je veux et je dois le voir maintenant!

Celui ci entendant du raffut, rappliqua en caleçon sur le pas de la porte. Il conseilla à Amber de retourner se coucher tandis qu'il tentait de se réveiller et d'écouter Manu.

M: Bon sang! Je t'avais demandé de me surveiller!

D: T'es partie et je t'ai plus revue-

M: Je sais et j'ai fait une grosse boulette!

D: Grosse boulette ?

M: J'ai couché avec Jake!

D: Oh...

M: C'est tout ce que t'as à me dire! T'es mon frangin, je pensais que tu aurais une idée de comment je vais arranger la situation parce que je pourrais pas mentir à Mitch!

D: Prie le Bon Dieu pour qu'il te pardonne... si il t'aime tant, il te pardonnera. Quand il se rendra compte qu'il y a un grand risque qu'il te perde définitivement, il fera machine arrière...

M: Donc je lui cache pas...

D: Maman serait de cet avis...

M: Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

D: Parce qu'il faudra aussi que tu parles à maman et que tu crèves l'abcès...

M: Je sais... (silence) Amber se pose des questions sur nous deux. Elle me prend pour une de tes petites amies.

D: Je préfère qu'elle croit ça plutôt qu'elle me questionne.

Manu lui sourit puis ils discutèrent un moment avant que Manu ne reparte à son appart pour se changer et se préparer.

L'assaut eu donc lieu 3 jours plus tard, tous furent arrêter ainsi que Dorian et Manu. Ils devaient jouer le jeu jusqu'à Los Angeles. Ils furent tous transporter dans un jet de la CIA. Sur le tarmac, une dizaine d'équipe de la CIA les attendait dont Syd, Vaugh et Mitch. Syd leur défit leurs menottes. Manu échangea un long regard avec Syd puis elles tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre sachant toutes les deux que cette dispute était dorénavant oubliée. Lorsqu'Amber descendit du jet et qu'elle vit Manu et Dorian les mains libres ; elle comprit qu'ils étaient des agents et elle lança un regard noir à Dorian qui était subitement mal à l'aise. Il détourna la tête rapidement alors que ses parents l'enlaçaient et que Manu avait déjà retrouvé les bras de Mitch.

Après un long débriefing, ils purent enfin rentrer à la maison pour se reposer mais Manu n'y arriverait pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas soulagé sa conscience. Elle lui donna rendez vous sur la plage. Il arriva une dizaine de minute plus tard. Il lui sourit puis lui prit la main et machinalement il y entrelaça leurs doigts.

Mi: Je croyais que tu devais te reposer-

M: Je peux pas. J'ai fait une énorme connerie et je le regrette-

Mi: Explique.

M: On était à une soirée avec Dorian. Je lui avais demandé de me surveiller parce que j'étais complètement bourrée mais il m'a perdue de vue à un moment et... je veux que tu saches que jamais je n'aurais fait ça si j'avais été claire... j'ai couché avec Jake.

Mitch se retourna lâchant sa main et la passant dans ses cheveux avec un regard noir de déception et de colère.

Mi: T'AS COUCHEE AVEC JAKE! MAIS BON SANG QU'EST CE QUI T'ES PASSE PAR LA TETE! JE NE TE SUFFIT PAS! JE NE COMPTE PAS POUR TOI!

** b Ch 11 /b **

M: Bien sur que si... je te l'ai dit j'étais bourrée, je ne savais plus ce que je faisais! Essaye de comprendre!

Mi: Comment veux tu que je réagisse! Tu veux que je te dise, vas y continue! Manu, tu m'as trompé!

M: C'était un égarement! Je ne voulais pas te tromper-

Mi: Je crois qu'on a besoin de faire le point... séparément.

Il partit sur ses mots, laissant seule Manu au milieu de la plage où ses larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues. Elle rentra directement puis monta dans sa chambre en pleurant la tête dans l'oreiller.

Lorsqu'ils dînèrent tous ensemble ce soir là, Syd se rendit bien compte que Manu n'était pas dans son assiette. Celle ci tentait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait de ne pas montré son chagrin mais ce fut plus fort qu'elle et elle sortit de table en s'excusant pour rejoindre sa chambre. Sydney était sur le point d'aller la rejoindre quand Vaughn l'arrêta en la retenant par le bras.

V: Laisse la. Elle a besoin d'être seule...

Syd se rassit et regarda Dorian qui ne disait et qui n'avait pas bougé.

S: Tu sais quelque chose ? Mitch l'a blessé ?

D: Je ne crois pas. Elle ne m'a rien dit...

Ca: Elle a peut être besoin de décompressé-

S: Non. C'est autre chose.

Syd observait toujours Dorian. Celui ci se leva et monta dans la chambre de Manu. Il entra et vint s'asseoir sur le lit et passa une main réconfortante dans le dos de Manu. Elle se retourna en pleurs et se blottit dans les bras de Dorian.

D: Tu lui as dit...

M: (entre 2 sanglots) Oui... il veut... qu'on se sépare-

D: Shhttt... il va revenir... il comprendra... il est pas stupide au point de risquer de te perdre définitivement...

M: Je sais pas... et toi, t'as parlé à Amber ?

D: J'ai essayé de lui parler mais elle n'a rien voulu entendre...

M: Tu veux bien rester cette nuit avec moi ?

D: Bien sûr...

Sydney avait voulu monter la voir toute la soirée mais voyant que Dorian n'était pas redescendu, elle ne monta. En allant se coucher, elle passa devant la porte et sa curiosité fut plus forte. Elle entra puis vit Manu blottit dans les bras de Dorian. Ils dormaient tous les deux habillés sur son lit. Elle se posait toujours autant de questions mais Vaughn lui parla d'autre chose et ils partirent se coucher.

Le lendemain lorsque Manu descendit elle vit Syd qui déjeunait au comptoir. Elle embrassa sa mère puis se prépara un café avec des pancakes.

S: Comment tu te sens ?

M: Bien. Pourquoi ?

S: Si tu veux nous parler, tu sais qu'on est là...

M: Je sais... mais tout va bien.

S: Ok...

Sydney venait de reprendre son poste à l'Agence vu que dorénavant les jumelles allaient à l'école. Lors d'un briefing où tout le monde était présent, ils apprirent que Lauren et sa mère avait réussi à s'échapper et qu'elles étaient dans la nature. Vaughn pensait plutôt qu'elles n'étaient pas loin. Manu et Dorian retournait dans leur bureau alors que Syd et Vaughn ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de remarquer la distance entre Manu et Mitch.

Vaughn réfléchissait aux planques où Olivia et Lauren avaient pu établir leur QG mais il ne trouva rien.

Lors du briefing suivant, Dixon les avertit que parmit les jeunes interpellés Jake et Amber allaient rejoindre leur division. Mitch regarda longuement Jake avant de jeter un regard furieux à Manu et de quitter le briefing.

Di: Qu'est ce qui se passe avec Mitch ?

Manu baissa le nez alors qu'Amber observait Dorian avec une pointe d'amertume dans son amour propre.

D: Rien. On continue...

Ils parlèrent longuement de Lauren et Olivia puis à la fin du briefing Vaughn eut un appel sur son portable.

: Retrouves moi à l'entrepôt Smith & Gatrip à 16h ou tu ne reverras jamais tes filles, et n'amènes pas de renfort et non plus ta femme! Je suis claire !

V: Oui...

Syd le regarda puis il lui fit un mince sourire et Dixon signala la fin du briefing. Syd rattrapa Vaughn alors qu'il sortait précipitamment tandis que Manu était déjà dans son bureau et que Dorian échangeait quelques mots avec Amber et Jake.

D: J'espère que vous ne nous en voudrez pas trop à Manu et moi.

A: Votre infiltration c'était pour connaître les chefs de l'organisation ?

D: Oui-

J: C'est notre venue qui met Manu mal à l'aise-

D: C'est plus compliqué que ça! Je dois vous laisser, je dois parler à Mitch.

Il les laissa et se rendit dans le bureau de Mitch.

D: Mitch!

Mi: Qu'est ce que tu veux !

D: Te parler de Manu-

Mi: Je ne veux rien savoir!

D: Ok. Sache que s'il y a un responsable du au dérapage de Manu c'est moi. Elle m'avait prévenu de la surveiller et j'ai pas été assez vigilant. Tu te rends compte du mal que tu lui fais! Elle est persuadée que plus jamais tu ne voudras lui adresser la parole-

Mi: Elle m'a trompé!

D: Elle ne se souvient de rien! Elle ne se souvient même pas de la soirée! Je pensais vraiment que tu l'aimais. Si tu l'aimais autant que tu me la dis, tu lui pardonnerais!

Dorian sortit en claquant la porte avant de rejoindre son bureau qu'il partageait avec Manu et il vit que Jake et Amber y étaient aussi. Il s'avança lentement puis sentit le regard de Manu. Il leva les yeux vers elle.

D: Je suis désolé...

M: Je sais-

D: Parles en à maman-

M: Non! Elle va aller lui faire une tête au carré si je fais ça...

D: D'ailleurs tu sais où ils sont partis ?

M: Ton père a dit qu'il avait une couse à faire et maman l'a suivit je crois-

A: (surprise) Attendez! Vous-

J: (surprit) Vous êtes frères et soeurs ?

D: & M: Oui.

A: Vous avez pas le même nom, je comprend pas-

Manu regarda Dorian et lui laissa tout expliquer. Ils y passèrent un bon moment. En fin d'après midi, Manu passa voir Eric pour savoir où était sa mère et il lui répondit qu'elle n'était toujours pas revenue. Elle trouva ça bizarre puis quitta l'agence pour rentrer à la maison. Lorsqu'elle vit que celle ci était vide et que les jumeaux et les jumelles étaient nulle part, elle commença à s'inquiéter. Elle appela Dorian et lui raconta, il l'attendit devant la l'Agence puis ils firent plusieurs endroits avant que Manu ne comprennent. Dorian avait prit le volant. Elle appela Mitch à contrecoeur.

M: C'est moi!

Mi: On n'a rien à se dire!

M: Il s'agit de Mike et de ma mère. Retrace moi, l'appel qu'il a eu sur son portable pendant le briefing et rappelle moi!

D: Tu penses que c'est Lauren ?

M: Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre qui serait capable de s'en prendre à notre famille ?

D: Non.

M: (réfléchissant) J'ai une idée.

D: Quoi ?

Elle ressortit son portable puis recomposa le même numéro.

Mi: Flinkmann!

M: Essaye de localiser la voiture de ma mère. Elle a un GPS.

Mi: Ok. Je te rappelle dès que je l'ai.

Dans l'entrepôt la situation était macabre. Les jumelles ainsi que les jumeaux étaient retenus par Lauren alors que Vaughn était attaché sur une chaise. Elle lui avait retiré sa chemise et on pouvait apercevoir son mauvais traitement. Il avait des trace de coupures sur tout le torse ainsi que des brûlures sans compté son visage en sang. Les arcades sourcilières étaient éclatées ainsi qu'il crachait du sang et saignait du nez. Les jumeaux à côtés était pétrifiés de voir leur mère agir ainsi puis leurs regards se posèrent à quelques mètres d'eux où Syd agonisait à même le sol bétonné. La scène leur revint en mémoire. Alors que Vaughn parlait avec Lauren, Syd s'était infiltré mais Lauren la remarqua. Vaughn n'eut pas le temps d'arrêter Lauren que celle ci poignardait à plusieurs reprises Sydney au ventre et à la poitrine.

L: Qu'est ce que je t'ai fait ? tu n'aurais jamais du m'enlever les garçons!

V: J'allais pas les laisser avec une psychopathe!

L: Parce que tu crois qu'ils mieux avec ta sainte nitouche de femme! Tu n'es pas un homme Michael!

V: Oui, je suis sur que tu préfères les petits roquets anglais tel que Sark!

L: Lui au moins, il a de l'ambition... pas comme toi!

V: Tu ne t'en sortira jamais Lauren!

L: Qui veux tu qui vienne prendre ta défense! Tu es seul!

Dans un fracas incommensurables deux têtes brunes firent leurs apparitions. Lauren se retourna braquant Dorian mais celui ci n'hésita pas un instant et lui tira dessus alors que Manu appelait une ambulance et détachait les jumeaux et Vaughn. Lauren gisait à terre. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de tirer sur Dorian qu'elle s'était prit une balle dans l'épaule droite et une balle dans chaque cuisse. L'ambulance arriva rapidement et emmena Syd tandis que Vaughn tomba inconscient pendant son transport jusqu'à l'hôpital. Les jumeaux étaient très choqués tous se rendirent à l'hôpital. Après divers examens, les médecins les rassurèrent en leur expliquant que les jumelle n'avaient rien subit. Dorian avait appelé Fran qui était venu chercher les jumelles tandis que Will qui était arrivé avec Fran restait avec les enfants pour connaître les diagnostics des médecins. Ceux ci se révélèrent plutôt catastrophique.

Do: Concernant Mme Vaughn, je ne vais pas vous mentir c'est très grave. Ses blessures sont graves, elle a perdu beaucoup de sang et a un oedème au cerveau, elle est dans le coma-

D: Elle a une chance de s'en sortir indemne ?

Do: Là maintenant, je ne peux pas vous donner de pronostics... quand à M. Vaughn. Il a subit de violentes tortures physique, il a eu un violent traumatisme crânien. Il est également dans le coma mais son était est beaucoup plus optimiste. Je pense qu'il devrait se réveiller d'ici quelques jours... (silence) Je suis désolé...

Manu se retenait d'éclater en sanglot et de rage à la fois mais là ce fut plus fort qu'elle et elle quitta l'hôpital en courant. Tout le monde la regarda s'éloigne et Dorian soupira. Les jumeaux étaient secoués et un psy les prit en charge pour les faire parler de ce qui s'était passé tandis que Dorian pénétrait dans la chambre de ses parents où un silence de mort régnait.

** b Ch 12 /b **

Dorian était soudainement angoissé, il les voyait tous les deux paisibles sur un lit d'hôpital alors qu'au fond de lui, il ne ressentait que de la rage, de la colère et de l'amertume. Il avait beau se raisonner en se disant que ça n'est pas avec cette attitude qu'il les aidera mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Il sentit une main sur son épaule. Il ne se retourna pas, il savait que c'était Will et qu'il voulait qu'il sache qu'il était là.

W: Tu n'as pas à traverser ça tout seul. Tu dois en parler dès que ça devient trop lourd. Je connais très bien Syd et elle refuserait que tu gardes tout pour toi.

D: (abattu) Je sais... les voir ici si serein, si calme... j'ai l'impression d'être abandonnée une deuxième fois. Ils ne sont pas responsables mais... on m'enlève encore une fois mes parents, je sais qu'on doit tous être à leurs cotés mais c'est si dur de les voir si... inactifs...

Il s'approcha lentement de Syd et lui prit la main. Il lui murmura quelques mots que seule Syd pu entendre si elle entendait puis il fit pareil avec son père avant de se lever et quitter la pièce. Will resta longuement à leur parler en pensant que peut être ça leur ferait du bien puis il quitta l'hôpital.

Dorian était à l'agence et parlait à Dixon et Weiss, plus le temps passait et plus sa colère s'amplifiait.

D: JE VEUX LA VOIR!

Di: Non ce n'est pas une bonne idée-

D: JE NE DEMANDE PAS L'AUTORISATION, J'Y VAIS!

E: Non, Dorian! Attends!

D: QUOI!

E: Au moins, tu peux pas renier le sale caractère de ta mère.

D: WEISS! NE PARLES PAS DE MES PARENTS COMME CA!

E: Calmes toi... Lauren est encore au bloc.

Il ressortit du bureau toujours aussi énervé puis Amber et Jake le croisèrent. Amber se figea un instant puis le rattrapa.

A: Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

D: Je rentre chez moi! J'ai des affaires à régler-

A: Je t'accompagne-

D: Non! Ça n'est pas ton problème!

A: Je le reconnais mais nous aussi on a des choses à régler.

D: C'est pas le moment!

A: Je sais que tes parents-

D: Mes parents sont dans le coma, mes frères sont terrorisés par ce qui s'est passé et ma soeur à disparu et nous... je sais même pas s'il y aura un nous après ce qu'il s'est passé!

A: Tu es amère-

D: En 4 ans je me découvre une famille et maintenant je n'ai plus rien!

A: Ne dis pas ça...

Ils étaient devant la voiture, Dorian s'appuya un instant contre la portière en fermant les yeux alors qu'Amber était paralysée de savoir comment elle devait agir. Elle posa d'abord sa main sur son épaule puis le força à se retourner avant de le prendre dans ses bras où il laissa libre court à sa peine en laissant couler ses larmes. Ils restèrent de longues minutes enlacés avant qu'il ne se détache.

D: Je suis désolé-

A: Ne le sois pas. Tu avais besoin d'un oreille pour t'écouter et même si ce fut un peu brutal, je suis heureux que tu l'ais fait.

D: Merci d'avoir été là.

Ils montèrent tous les deux dans la voiture puis rentrèrent chez lui. En cours de chemin, ils croisèrent une voiture qui roulait à très vive allure. Il ne tilta pas en voyant cette voiture mais après quelques secondes il comprit. Il fit un demi tour au milieu de la route.

A: Pourquoi tu fais de mi tour!

D: C'est Manu!

A: Quoi ?

D: La voiture qu'on a croisée. C'était Manu.

Il accéléra pour la rattraper puis freina brutalement quand il vit la voiture devant lui. Manu était rentré dans un arbre et la voiture prenait feu. Il couru jusqu'à la voiture alors qu'il ordonnait à Amber d'appeler les secours.

Elle vint jusqu'à lui alors qu'il venait d'extraire le corps de Manu de la tôle calciné.

A: Ils seront là d'ici une minute.

Manu était allongé sur le bitume à une trentaine de mètres de la voiture. Dorian effectuait les gestes de premiers et Amber se posta fasse à lui, le corps de Manu les séparant. Il vit qu'elle ne respirait plus et que son coeur s'était arrêté. Il commença le massage cardiaque.

D: Fais lui du bouche à bouche à chaque série de 5 compressions.

A: Quoi ?

D: (s'énervant) Amber, on n'a pas le temps de discuter! Il s'agit de la vie de ma soeur! Alors fait ce que je te dis!

Les gestes durèrent bien 3 à 4 minutes avant que Manu reprenne conscience dans un toussotement où on aurait pu croire qu'elle voulait cracher ses poumons. Les ambulanciers venaient d'arriver mais Dorian avait pu échanger quelques mots avec elle. Les ambulanciers refusèrent qu'il monte avec eux et il monta dans sa voiture. Il voulait les suivre jusqu'à l'hôpital mais il devait prévenir quelqu'un d'abord.

A: C'est pas la route de l'hôpital... où on va ?

D: J'ai quelqu'un à débourrer de son lit!

Après quelques minutes, ils arrivaient en banlieue. Dorian sortit et alla sonner à une porte. Ce fut exactement la personne qu'il voulait voir qui lui ouvrit.

Mi: (ensommeillé) Dorian! Mais qu'est ce que tu fous ici à 3h28 du mat' ?

D: (s'énervant) Habilles toi et dépêches toi! Je t'expliquerais en route!

Mi: (ensommeillé) Pourquoi tu m'as réveillé à cette heure là ?

D: (s'énervant) Dépêche toi ou je t'en colle une!

Mitch était consterné, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait Dorian si violent en paroles. Il était toujours doux, avait le mot pour réconforter, cette attitude ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

10 minutes plus tard, ils arrivaient tous les trois à l'hôpital. Dorian avait tout expliqué à Mitch et celui commençait à s'inquiéter sérieusement. Ils étaient devant la banque d'accueil et Dorian demanda à l'infirmière pour voir le médecin chargé de Manu. Celle ci ne voulait pas le laisser rencontrer le médecin parce qu'il ne faisait pas partit de la famille.

D: (excédé) Il s'agit de ma soeur! Vous ne m'empêcherez pas de la voir! Mes parents sont arrivés en fin d'après midi et son sortit du bloc y'a moins de 6 heures! Et ma soeur vient d'avoir un accident et c'est moi qui les ais prodigué les premiers secours, alors ne cherchez pas la bagarre! Je veux voir ma soeur et le médecin tout de suite!

Après ce monologue l'infirmière alla voir un médecin qui lui confirma l'histoire puis ils purent rencontrer le médecin qui s'était chargé de Manu. Il vint vers eux.

D: (plus calmement) Comment elle va ?

Do: Elle a eu de la chance. Elle a subit un traumatisme crânien mais apparemment rien de très grave. Cependant lorsque les secouristes, nous l'ont apportés elle était inconsciente puis elle a plongé dans le coma pendant qu'on lui faisait des examens-

Mi: (angoissé) Elle va s'en sortir, n'est ce pas !

Do: Je ne peux rien vous dire pour l'instant. On en saura plus dans 24 heures.

D: Et pour mes parents ?

Do: Rien a changé...

Le médecin s'approcha de Dorian puis posa une main sur son épaule.

Do: Je suis vraiment désolé... je ferais vraiment tout mon possible pour vous les ramenez tous les 3... gardez l'espoir.

D: Facile à dire...

Mi: On peut la voir ?

Do: Oui.

Ils les menèrent jusqu'à la chambre de Manu, elle était mitoyenne à celle de Syd et Vaughn. Ils entrèrent tous les trois dans la chambre et lorsque Dorian vit sa soeur si fragile et si inactive. Un sentiment de désespoir l'envahi. Il ressortit rapidement puis s'assit sur les chaises situés face à la chambre. Amber le suivit et s'assit à coté de lui, elle passa une main douce dans ses cheveux avant de le prendre dans ses bras tandis que Mitch restait aux coté se Manu dont des larmes commençaient à naître dans ses yeux.

Mi: Manu... j'ai été qu'un con... je n'aurais pas dû. Tu m'as fait mal et maintenant je te retrouve sur ce foutu lit d'hôpital entre la vie et la mort. Ne me laisse pas... je ferais tout ce que tu voudras mais ne m'abandonne pas... j'aurais du t'écouter et écouter ce que me disais mon coeur au lieu de te condamner pour une faiblesse qui aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui. J'aurais du te le dire, te dire que je t'aime et que ce qu'il s'était passé là bas n'était qu'une épreuve qui nous permettrait de grandir... je t'en supplie reviens... reviens moi... reviens nous. Je ne donne pas chère de la peau de Dorian à l'heure actuelle. Il est au fond du gouffre et moi, je suis entrain de perdre la seule et unique personne que je n'ai jamais autant aimé de toute ma vie. Reviens ma Manu...

De l'autre coté de la porte Dorian était toujours aussi désespéré. 3 personnes de sa famille luttaient contre la mort et il ne pouvait rien faire de plus. Amber avait beau tout faire pour le réconforter, seul le réveil de sa famille pourrait lui faire remonter la pente. Son angoisse revint au galop quand le médecin se présenta devant lui.

Do: J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle-

A: ça devient une habitude...

D: (angoissé) Qui ? Quoi ?

** b Ch 13 /b **

Do: Votre soeur-

D: Et bien quoi ?

Do: On a décelé une anomalie cardiaque. On doit l'opérer d'urgence sinon elle ne passera pas la nuit.

D: Qu'est ce que je peux faire !

Do: Il nous faut l'accord de ses parents-

D: C'est impossible-

Do: Pour votre mère, je pense qu'on peut s'en passer mais son père-

D: Son père est mort, il y a 9 ans.

Do: Quelqu'un d'autre peut prendre la décision ?

D: Moi mais je n'ai pas de procuration-

Do: C'est juste pour l'autorisation d'intervention.

D: Elle va s'en sortir ?

Do: La médecine n'est pas sure à 100 , il y a toujours un risque mais nous avons décelé le problème de votre soeur à tant. Tout se passera bien...

D: D'accord, vous pouvez y aller.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Mitch ressortit de la chambre angoissée alors que des infirmières et des médecins emmenaient Manu au bloc opératoire.

Mi: Où il l'emmène ?

D: En salle d'opération. Elle a un problème cardiaque-

Mi: C'est grave ?

D: Assez...

Mitch se prostra dans un silence angoissant puis Dorian se leva et leur demanda s'il les accompagnait voir les jumeaux. Ils acquiescèrent puis se rendirent chez Fran. Mitch et Amber préférèrent attendre chez lui pendant qu'il se serait chez Fran. Lorsqu'il arriva, Fran et Will discutaient dans la cuisine.

Voyant l'état de Dorian, Fran le prit rapidement dans ses bras puis tous s'installèrent à la table de la salle à manger.

F: Tu sais qu'ils vont s'en sortir-

D: Fran... Manu un accident de voiture tout à l'heure-

F: Mon dieu!

W: Elle va bien ?

D: Son état dû à l'accident n'est pas extrêmement grave mais les médecins ont décelé un problème cardiaque. Je dois savoir si ça vient du coté de maman ou de Danny parce que les jumelles ou même moi, on pourrait avoir ce même problème-

F: Je me souviens que le frère de Danny avait un problème cardiaque.

D: Donc seule Manu en aurait hérité si on peut dire-

W: Pour être certain des problèmes de santé de Syd, il n'y a qu'une personne qui pourrait te répondre-

F: Non. Tu ne peux pas lui demander ça! Il ne le connaît pas et Syd n'a plus de rapport avec lui depuis des années-

D: De qui vous parlez ?

W: De ton grand père-

F: Le père de Syd-

D: Vous savez où il est ?

F: Non. Ça fait depuis qu'elle est revenu de pension qu'ils n'ont plus de rapport je crois... déjà qu'il n'en avait pas beaucoup...

D: Ok, je verrais si je peux trouver des infos à la maison. Les jumeaux sont encore réveillés ?

W: Oui. Ils sont dans la chambre de Josh.

D: Je dois leur parler-

F: Tu penses vraiment que c'est le moment de leur parler de Manu-

D: Je ne leur cacherais rien... et puis les médecins m'appelleront dès qu'elle sera sortie du bloc.

Il monta à l'étage et il trouva les 3 garçons à discuter sur le lit de Josh. Casey et Chris arborait un regard angoissé et effrayé en voyant Dorian puis ils se levèrent et enlacèrent leur frère. Josh en profita pour les laisser entre eux. Lorsque Dorian relâcha son étreinte les jumeaux s'installèrent sur le lit tandis que Dorian prenait une chaise pour s'asseoir en face d'eux.

D: Comment vous vous sentez ?

Ca: Comme des adultes qui viennent de découvrir la vrai nature de leur mère-

Ch: Elle ne nous a jamais aimé. Son mariage avec papa s'était simplement une couverture-

D: Je pense plutôt qu'elle voulait avoir des enfants d'un agent de la CIA pour que par la suite, elle puisse vous recruter pour son organisation. Elle n'aime que le pouvoir. Je suis désolé que vous ayez eu à vivre ça.

Ca: Ouais.

Ils parlèrent une bonne ½ heures, il leur expliqua l'accident de Manu puis il rentra où Amber et Mitch l'attendait.

A: Alors ?

D: J'ai besoin d'un coup de main. Mitch regarde dans le tiroir du bureau si tu trouves une adresse de Jack Bristow. Amber, montes au grenier et regardes dans la petite armoire, y'a les affaires de ma mère quand elle était au lycée.

Tous s'exécutèrent tandis que lui fouillait dans la chambre de ses parents à la recherche d'un indice. En même temps, il appela Eric pour qu'il fasse également des recherches.

E: Tu dis Jack Bristow?

D: Oui, le père de maman-

E: J'ai déjà entendu ce nom...

D: Tu peux me faire ça vite?

E: Oui, je m'en occupe tout de suite.

Moins de deux heures plus tard, Eric l'avait localisé et lui donnait les coordonnés. Après avoir cherché pendant plus d'une heure sans succès Mitch retourna à l'hôpital et Amber restait avec Dorian. Eric lui avait apprit que Jack faisait partit de la CIA mais que depuis presque 20 ans, il recevait des ordres de missions qui se déroulaient toutes en Europe. Dorian l'avait donc appelé et lui avait rapporté l'essentiel. Il l'avertit qu'il arriverait le lendemain matin à la première heure.

Amber s'était assise à coté de Dorian sur le canapé et lui avait prit la main.

D: Amber...

A: Humm...

D: Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

A: Parce que tu ne dois pas traverser ça seul... en fait, je ne veux pas te laisser, je veux rester près de toi. Ça te dérange ?

D: Non... enfin, je pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée que tu restes-

A: Pourquoi ?

D: Tu tiens réellement à avoir cette conversation maintenant ?

A: Il faudra bien qu'on l'ait un jour... et puis ça te permet de penser à autre chose.

D: Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux. Je ne sais pas si je serais capable de te rendre heureuse. Il y a encore tellement d'inconnu pour moi... j'étais orphelin jusqu'à 16 ans, je fini par retrouver mes parents, je découvre que j'ai des frères puis une soeur. Mes parents se remettent ensemble, ils se marient, mes 2 autres petites soeur naissent puis il y a la CIA et maintenant toi.

A: Tu n'es plus seul-

D: Je l'ai été pendant 16 ans et je suis encore très solitaire même si j'ai une complicité inégalable avec Manu.

A: Tu aimes ta famille mais ça ne peut pas nous empêcher de nous aimer également... suit ton instinct. Laisses moi t'aider, je serais ton guide. Je ne t'en veux pas de ne m'avoir jamais parlé de toi. Tu ne pouvais pas et on te l'avait interdit. Laisses nous une chance...

Ne répondant rien, Amber se mit à l'embrasser doucement dans le cou puis remonta lentement vers ses lèvres. Il ne répondit pas immédiatement à ses baisers mais son attirance pour Amber le fit rapidement changer d'avis. Il l'embrassa passionnément puis leur passion l'un de l'autre s'enflamma et ils firent l'amour sur le canapé avant de rejoindre la chambre de Dorian au grenier où ils réitérèrent leurs ébats avant de s'endormir enlacés.

Il était réveillé et la contemplait dans son sommeil. Il lui caressait doucement le bras avant de l'embrasser tendrement dans le cou. Elle vint machinalement se blottir dans ses bras alors que Dorian avait plutôt un visage impassible.

A: Tu regrettes ?

D: Non... c'est juste que je me demandais comment j'allais m'y prendre pour m'occuper des jumelles. Il ne leur reste plus que les jumeaux et moi-

A: Je ne veux pas que tu dises ça! Tes parents vont s'en sortir-

D: Et si ça n'est pas le cas! Ma mère a été grièvement blessée... même si mon père et Manu s'en sortent. Je sais que Manu ne s'en sortira pas si elle voit ma mère s'enfoncer encore plus dans ce coma!

A: Ils s'en sortiront tous les 3, tu ne dois pas être si pessimiste. Tu ne pourras pas les aider en pensant comme ça...

Leur discussion s'arrêta puis ils se préparèrent avant de prendre leur petit déjeuner. Il déjeunèrent tranquillement jusqu'à ce qu'on sonne à la porte. Dorian se doutait bien de qui il trouverait derrière cette porte. Il tenta de se montrer le plus impassible possible, gardant son sang froid au maximum pour ne pas laisser sa colère et son amertume exploser devant celui qui était son grand père.

D: Bonjour.

J: Bonjour.

D: Entrez. C'est moi qui vous ais appelé.

J: Vous disiez que Sydney-

D: Maman est dans le coma. Les médecins ne peuvent pas se prononcer pour l'instant. Cependant je dois absolument savoir si elle a des problèmes cardiaques.

J: Non. Pas à ma connaissance... je suis désolé-

D: Ne dites rien! Vous êtes le responsable que pendant 16 ans je n'ai pas eu mes parents à mes cotés et je ne pense pas que ça soit le moment d'en discuter!

Jack avala difficilement, il reconnut immédiatement le caractère impulsif et entêté de sa fille en Dorian. La sonnerie d'un portable mit rapidement fin à cette conversation.

Dorian referma son téléphone et se tourna vers Amber puis ils partirent tous les 2 pour l'hôpital tandis que Jack resta planté par l'attitude de Dorian. Il était toujours au milieu du salon quand Dorian et Amber passèrent la porte.

Manu était en salle de réveil. L'opération s'était bien déroulée mais le médecin voulait s'entretenir d'un autre sujet avec Dorian.

Do: Nous estimons que votre père devrait reprendre conscience d'ici quelques heures. Il commence à effectuer des mouvements et ses constantes vitales se sont nettement améliorées-

D: Il aura des séquelles ?

Do: Nous vérifierons ça à son réveil mais il y a peu de chance pour qu'il en ait. Il n'était qu'en phase 1 de coma, les risques sont minimes.

D: Et pour ma mère ?

Do: Son oedème diminue lentement et d'ici quelques heures nous aurons les résultats des derniers tests-

D: Dans combien de temps Manu reprendra connaissance ?

Do: Nous sommes parvenu à la sortir de son coma avant l'intervention donc si elle ne replonge pas. Son réveil devrait s'opérer d'ici 2 heures.

D: Merci docteur...

Do: Vous savez, ils sont costauds tous les 3. Je suis persuadé qu'ils vont s'en sortir.

D: Je l'espère...

Le médecin s'éclipsa. Dorian se rendit dans la chambre de Manu où Mitch était là, à lui parler. Il prit la main de sa soeur puis lui caressa doucement le front avant de lui murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille puis il se rendit dans celle de ses parents où il ressentait toujours cette sensation de mort dans cette pièce. Il s'installa quelques instants aux cotés de sa mère et lui raconta tout ce qu'il s'était passé ces dernières heures ainsi que sa rencontre avec Jack. Il espérait qu'elle l'entendait mais elle était comme un corps mou sans vie, comme si elle n'était plus qu'une enveloppe charnelle.

Entendant quelques petits bruit de l'autre coté de la pièce, il se leva rapidement pour voir son père. Celui ci avait les yeux ouverts et commençait à s'agiter. Lorsque Vaughn vit son fils devant lui, il se calma instantanément et tenta de lui faire un petit sourire mais celui ci ressemblait étrangement à une grimace. Vaughn ne pouvait parler, il avait la gorge sèche et irritée à cause de l'intubation. Dorian appuya sur le bouton de la télécommande afin d'avertir les médecins et les infirmières puis il prit un verre et le remplit d'un peu d'eau puis y ajouta une paille pour permettre à Vaughn de boire. Celui ci réussit à s'exprimer après quelques longues minutes qui parurent interminable à Dorian.

V: Sydney ?

D: Elle est là... à coté...

Vaughn tourna la tête et pu l'apercevoir. Il angoissa rapidement en la voyant relier à plusieurs machines dont un respirateur.

V: C'est grave ?

D: Oui. On en saura plus bientôt-

V: Et tes frères et soeurs ? Ils vont bien ?

D: Oui enfin-

V: enfin quoi ?

D: Manu a eu un accident. Les médecins lui ont découvert un problème. Elle va mieux, elle doit être sur le point de se réveiller. Les jumeaux sont encore choqués mais ça ira...

Les médecins arrivèrent et commencèrent à interroger Vaughn puis lui firent quelques examens dont les résultats s'avérèrent normaux. Dorian, Vaughn et les médecins discutèrent longuement de Sydney et de Manu. Vaughn fut rassuré qu'elle ne risquait plus rien et que son réveil ne tarderai pas quand à Sydney, elle était loin d'être sortie d'affaire mais d'après les derniers résultats de ses examens, les médecins étaient optimiste ce qui soulagea légèrement Dorian et Vaughn.

Père et fils discutèrent longuement puis ils furent surprit quand Manu arriva dans la chambre dans un fauteuil roulant poussé par Mitch. Elle leur fit un sourire triste puis Dorian bondit dans les bras de soeur les larmes aux yeux. Après une interminable étreinte et un long regard, Manu parvint à reprendre l'usage de la parole.

M: Merci...

D: Tu m'as foutu une trouille bleue quand je t'ai vu dans la voiture...

M: Je suis désolée-

D: (petit sourire) L'essentiel est que vous alliez bien tous les deux... j'ai vraiment eu peur...

Manu se rapprocha de Dorian et Vaughn puis leur prit chacune une main.

M: Maman va s'en sortir. Au fond de moi, je le sens...

Ils restèrent tous les trois au chevet de Sydney pendant des heures puis Jack arriva ce qui glaça l'atmosphère instantanément. Dorian était toujours amère et en colère après lui tandis que Vaughn lançait un regard accusateur à Jack.

V: Vous vous rappelez que vous avez une fille!

J: Je ne crois pas que vous ayez de leçon à me donner M. Vaughn!

V: Et vous, vous n'auriez jamais du faire ça à Sydney et Dorian!

J: Parce que vous seriez resté à ses cotés si elle vous avait apprit qu'elle était enceinte!

V: Oui. Jamais je n'aurais abandonné Sydney avec mon enfant! et jamais je ne l'abandonnerais!

Manu qui était restée de dos pendant la conversation se retourna brusquement vers Jack et celui ci resta consterné plusieurs secondes. Il revoyait Sydney adolescente en Manu.

M: Et comment vous pensez pouvoir aider ma mère maintenant qu'elle est à la frontière de la mort !

V: Vous feriez mieux de partir! Vous n'êtes pas le bienvenu et même si Sydney se réveillait dans les heures à venir, je doute qu'elle soit ravie de vous voir!

J: Tout ce que j'ai fait, c'était pour la protéger-

D: DEHORS!

J: Je-

D: DEHORS OU J'APPELLE LA SECURITE!

Jack partit sans un mot mais blessé par l'attitude de ses 2 petits enfants qu'ils n'auraient jamais l'occasion de connaître parce qu'il savait pertinemment que ceux ci n'accepterait jamais de le revoir. Il savait que Sydney pourrait lui pardonner mais pour ça il devait lui parler mais il ne pourrait pas tant que ses enfants et Vaughn seraient près d'elle.

Deux semaines passèrent sans qu'aucun changement ne s'opère. Vaughn et Manu avait été autorisé à quitter l'hôpital malgré ça, Vaughn y passait ses journées tandis que Manu et Dorian avait rapidement reprit leur poste à la CIA. Cependant ils passaient plusieurs fois par jour à l'hôpital tout comme le reste de la famille et Will et Fran.

Dixon avait autorisé Vaughn, 2 mois auparavant à ne revenir que lorsqu'il serait prêt à reprendre du service et seulement lorsque Sydney serait sauve. Vaughn avait eu une longue discussion avec les jumeaux qui s'obstinaient à vouloir rentrer à la CIA. Vaughn était contre et surtout il n'avait pas la tête à ça mais il leur promit qu'ils en reparleraient plus tard. L'état de Sydney s'était amélioré, son oedème avait disparu, ses blessures cicatrisaient normalement mais elle ne parvenait pas à sortir du coma comme si une force l'en empêchait. Cependant au court d'une nuit, une infirmière remarqua qu'elle avait effectué quelques petits mouvements mais ceux ci ne s'étaient produits qu'une seule fois et depuis elle n'en avait plus fait.

Vaughn était assit sur cette chaise depuis des heures et tenait la main de Syd. Il lui parlait et racontait des anecdotes, des moments de leur vie puis au bout du rouleau il s'endormit et ne se réveilla que lorsqu'il ne sentit plus la main de Syd dans la sienne. Il releva la tête et croisa son regard qui n'était pas celui de la Sydney qu'il connaissait et aimait. Elle avait un regard froid, impassible et il pouvait aisément y lire de la frayeur.

S: Qui êtes vous ?

** b Ch 14 /b **

Vaughn resta choqué en entendant ces 3 mots et devant le regard interrogateur de Sydney, il ferma un instant les yeux puis lui prit la main avant de relever le regard vers elle.

V: (murmurant) Tu ne te souviens de rien ?

S: Si... enfin c'est flou-

Les médecins entrèrent dans la chambre et purent constater que Sydney était bien réveillée. Vaughn s'écarta quelques minutes pour laisser le temps aux médecins de l'ausculter. Ils décrétèrent que l'amnésie de Sydney n'était que partielle et temporaire. Elle était du au coma mais qu'il n'y avait rien d'alarmant. Ils leur expliquèrent que Sydney aurait cependant une longue convalescence et qu'elle devra ne pas faire trop d'efforts et de gestes brusques pendant au moins 6 mois. Les médecins les laissèrent mais à peine Vaughn eut le temps de s'approcher du lit que les jumeaux ainsi que Manu et Dorian débarquèrent dans la chambre accompagné d'Amber et Mitch. Les enfants sautèrent presque sur Sydney mais Vaughn s'interposa rapidement puis les fit sortir de la chambre afin de leur expliquer la situation. Lorsqu'il eu finit, l'ambiance était moins joyeuse mais Vaughn les rassura et leur demanda d'attendre ici le temps qu'il parle à Sydney. Il revint alors dans la chambre et s'assit sur le bord du lit en prenant la main de Syd.

V: De quoi tu te souviens ?

S: J'ai des images de mon adolescence, d'un homme... Danny, je crois qu'il s'appelle. D'une petite fille brune...

V: C'est Manu... Danny était son père mais il a disparut, la maladie l'a emporté-

S: Et toi ?

V: Moi, je suis Vaughn... Michael Vaughn, ton mari... le père des jumeaux, de nos jumelles et de Dorian, notre fils qu'on a eu avant que tu ne partes en pension...

S: Je ne me souviens de rien de tout ça-

V: Ecoutes... ne te tortures pas à essayer de te souvenir. Tu as entendu le médecin... ça va revenir naturellement...

S: Je me souviens d'une femme noire et d'un homme blond...

V: C'est Fran et Will. Je les ais appelé, ils ne vont pas tarder-

S: (troublée) Je suis désolée...

V: (petit sourire) Ne t'en fait pas. Je suis là. On t'aidera tous et bientôt tu te rappelleras...

S: Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir y arriver... et nous... enfin je veux dire on était un couple. Ça allait bien entre nous ?

Vaughn lui sourit et embrassa tendrement la paume de sa main.

V: On vivait un vrai bonheur chaque jour et j'espère que ça sera toujours le cas...

S: On était heureux alors-

V: On est heureux et aujourd'hui on l'est encore plus...

Tous passèrent plusieurs minutes à tour de rôle dans la chambre, leur racontant des anecdotes, des morceaux de leur vie et par moment elle se souvenait. Ça revenait doucement. Fran et Will se chargèrent de lui parler de sa vie avec Danny jusqu'à l'arrivée de Dorian et qu'elle se remette avec Vaughn.

15 jours qu'elle s'était réveillée et aussi bien elle que Vaughn, aucun ne faisait un pas vers l'autre. Il ne voulait pas la brusquer et il ne voulait pas qu'elle l'aime parce qu'ils étaient mariés. Il voulait que tout revienne naturellement. Sydney avait peur de se tromper en faisant le premier pas vers Vaughn, elle craignait qu'il la repousse. Lorsqu'elle avait eu les jumelles dans les bras, des flashs lui étaient revenus. Elle revit son accouchement ainsi que le sourire de Vaughn lorsqu'il eu une des filles dans ses bras pour la première fois. Elle sentait que ses sentiments et ses souvenirs revenaient lentement, elle en était heureuse toutefois ce sentiment engendrait une peur de commettre un erreur envers lui. Elle avait surtout peur de le blesser. Ça faisait 15 jours qu'elle était réveillée et elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose, sortir de cet hôpital au plus vite.

Vaughn venait d'arriver et il la voyait tourner en rond dans la chambre.

V: Syd...

Il s'approcha lentement posant ses mains sur ses épaules puis elle se retourna doucement.

V: Dis moi ce qui te tracasse...

S: Je veux sortir d'ici! J'en peux plus! J'ai l'impression d'être en prison!

Vaughn lui sourit avant de tendrement l'embrasser sur le front.

V: J'en étais sûr que c'était ça. Je suis même étonné que tu ais tenu si longtemps.

Il lui prit les mains et la mena jusqu'au lit où ils s'assirent tous les deux.

S: Qu'est ce que je dois faire ?

V: Pour quoi ?

S: Pour nous... je suis ta femme et je me souviens de presque rien nous concernant.

V: Je sais mais je ne veux pas te brusquer-

S: J'aimerais tant savoir rien que des choses simple... ta couleur préférée, ce que tu prends au petit déjeuner... ce qui nous as poussé à avoir les jumelles-

V: Notre amour...

S: Je comprends que tu veuilles me protéger mais... je voudrais qu'on avance... qu'on arrête de réfléchir et qu'on se remette ensemble-

V: Tu es sûre ?... je veux dire, tu peux encore prendre ton temps-

S: Vaughn, j'ai besoin de toi pour me retrouver... et te retrouver. Je sais que j'ai de profonds sentiments pour toi. Ils sont tellement ancrés en moi que ça m'empêche de penser à autre chose...

Il lui sourit et se regardèrent intensément comme pour la première fois. Vaughn passa son bras autour de ses épaules puis la rapprocha de lui tandis qu'elle posait sa tête dans le creux de son épaule.

V: (murmurant) Je sais ce qu'on va faire. Déjà, je vais te faire sortir d'ici... ensuite on ira faire un tour au parc et on rentrera à la maison et enfin pour finir, on ira manger chez Fran.

S: Merci...

V: C'est normal chérie...

Elle releva la tête en souriant vers lui puis le regarda un instant et se pencha vers ses lèvres alors qu'il se rapprochait également et ils scellèrent leur lèvres dans un doux baiser avant que celui ci ne deviennent beaucoup plus passionné. Ils durent se séparer quand ils entendirent des coups frappés à la porte.

W: Je dérange ?

Vaughn regarda Syd avant de répondre à Will.

V: Presque pas!

Syd rigola alors que Vaughn lui souriait et caressait tendrement sa joue.

W: Désolé-

V: Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

W: Les infirmières veulent te voir pour les papiers de Syd.

V: Ok. J'y vais...

Il se leva et embrassa Syd sur le front et demanda à Will de rester avec elle. Il sortit et Will s'avança vers Syd.

W: Alors ma belle... raconte-

S: Ma mémoire est un vrai gruyère. Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ? j'ai des souvenirs mais pas concernant Vaughn et moi-

W: Vu à quel point tu l'aimes, je ne désespère pas... je sais que ça reviendra...

Syd lui sourit et Vaughn revint dans la chambre. Il leur expliqua que ses papiers de sortie étaient prêts et qu'elle pourrait sortir dès qu'elle serait prête. A cette nouvelle, elle récupéra quelques affaires et partit s'habiller dans la chambre.

W: Combien ?

V: Je te parie 10$ que dans moins de 2 minutes, elle ressort prête à partir.

W: ça marche!

Ils rigolèrent et comme par hasard, Syd fut sortit de la salle de bains en moins d'une minute trente.

Ils sortirent rapidement et Vaughn demanda à Will de prévenir Fran qu'il passerait manger à midi au restaurant. Will acquiesça et partit tandis que Vaughn emmena Syd dans le parc où ils s'étaient mariés. Tantôt ils se tenaient par la main, tantôt Syd le tenait par la taille et lui par les épaules. Elle se sentait sereine. Elle avait cette sensation d'être intouchable au creux des bras de Vaughn. Ils firent une pause sur un banc, ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre ; Syd avait lové sa tête dans le creux du cou de Vaughn.

V: ça va ?

S: Je suis bien... très bien même. J'aime être dans tes bras...

Il ne dit rien mais la serra un peu plus fort contre lui. Elle savourait le bonheur de pouvoir être dans ses bras et de s'y sentir si bien.

S: Ici... c'est ici qu'on s'est marié, non ?

V: Exactement... c'est revenu ?

S: Oui... j'ai l'impression de pas avancer-

V: Je suis sûr qu'il y a des tout petits détails qui sont revenu mais que tu n'as pas encore remarqué.

Ils passèrent la journée entière rien que tous les deux. Ils déjeunèrent chez Fran puis rentrèrent à la maison. Plus la journée avançait, plus les souvenirs remontaient à la surface.

Les jours avançaient et elle redevenait enfin elle même, Vaughn en était très heureux ainsi que le reste de la famille.

Les mois passaient, Sydney en avait marre de devoir rester à la maison à rien faire. Elle avait Vaughn qui était très présent mais le terrain commençait à lui manquer. Elle avait rapidement recouvré la mémoire. Elle était toujours suivit par les médecins et ceux ci déclarèrent son état parfait. Vaughn ne voulait pas qu'elle reprenne si vite mais devant l'entêtement de Syd, il n'eut pas le choix et céda. Quelques jours auparavant, ils eurent une longue discussion avec les jumeaux qui voulaient également intégré la CIA. Syd fit comprendre à Vaughn que c'était à lui de prendre la décision mais que les jumeaux risquerait de rentrer à la CIA avec ou sans son accord.

Dorian de son coté avait d'autres priorités. Dixon lui avait confié le poste d'agent de liaison et son agent était une jeune femme, Cassy Matthews, qui avait été embrigadé dans une organisation se faisant passer pour la CIA. Depuis quelques semaines sa relation avec Amber s'était dégradée et ils avaient rompu, il y a une semaine. Amber voulait qu'ils prennent un appartement ensemble mais Dorian ne voulait pas quitter sa famille. Il n'en avait parlé à personne mais il soupçonnait Manu de se douter de quelque chose. Quand à elle, elle était toujours avec Mitch. A son réveil, elle l'avait repoussé mais elle ne parvint pas à tenir très longtemps. Moins d'une semaine après son réveil, ils se remettaient ensemble. Leur relation allait bien. Elle avait renforcé sa formation d'agent et partait maintenant souvent en mission.

Dorian avait rendez vous avec son agent dans une safehouse.

D: Salut...

C: Bonsoir...

D: Tu as donné la copie à Parker- (c'est le nom du méchant lol)

C: Oui...

Dorian l'observait, il voyait bien qu'elle allait mal. Il l'avait vu, il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de craquer sur son agent mais dès leur première rencontre le contact était passé. Ils avaient apprit à se connaître au fur et à mesure de leurs rencontres mais plus le temps passait plus son attirance pour elle redoublait. Il avait aimé Amber mais ça n'avait rien à voir, Cassy était la petite boule d'énergie qu'il aimait découvrir tous les jours. Elle n'avait pas eu une vie rose et était extrêmement fragile émotionnellement. Dorian s'en était rendu compte lors d'une mission qu'ils avaient effectué ensemble pour la CIA. Elle lui avait parlé de son passé dramatique qui pour elle, était encore extrêmement douloureux. Elle avait perdu ses parents à 10 ans. Ses parents tenaient une épicerie et ils avaient été tués sous ses yeux par un braqueur. Elle ne s'était pas remise de ce traumatisme et était devenu une solitaire lorsqu'elle fut mise dans un centre social parce qu'elle n'avait plus de famille. Son cas était l'inverse de Dorian et leur vie de solitaire les rapprocha inévitablement. Ils étaient assit sur le canapé l'un à coté de l'autre.

D: Tu sais que ça sortira pas d'ici.

C: Je vais bien. Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes autant pour moi ?

D: Je sais ce que tu peux ressentir et j'aime pas te voir toute triste-

C: J'aimerais tellement que tout ça soit fini...

D: ça ne durera pas éternellement et puis... si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là-

C: Merci d'être mon ami... j'aimerai que la situation soit différente.

D: (en la regardant) On en a déjà parlé Cassy-

C: Et puis tu as Amber...

Dorian tourna la tête à cette phrase, évitant ainsi son regard. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule sachant qu'elle ne pouvait pas espérer plus tant qu'elle serait agent double. Il tourna la tête puis il passa son bras pour la serrer contre lui.

D: La situation est différente-

C: Comment ça ?

D: J'ai rompu avec Amber...

C: Je suis désolée, je savais pas-

D: Je sais. On n'était pas fait pour être ensemble...

C: Pourquoi ?

D: Elle comprenait pas que je veuille rester chez mes parents.

C: J'aurais aimé te connaître dans d'autres circonstances que celle d'agent double et d'intermédiaire-

D: Tu n'as pas choisi. Tu as été manipulée-

C: Si on s'était connu dans d'autres circonstances peut être qu'on serait ensemble-

D: Peut être... Cassy, je tiens énormément à toi, mais je ne veux pas te mettre encore plus en danger.

C: Je comprends mais on pourrait être discret-

D: J'y avais pensé mais ça ne serait pas une vie. Je ne pourrais pas passer une nuit entière avec toi et ça me rend dingue de savoir que tu mets ta vie en danger pour eux tous les jours. Je ne sais jamais quand est ce que je vais te revoir et ça m'empêche de vivre!

C: (timidement) Tu pourrais rester cette nuit...

D: Je-

C: Personne ne sait que nous sommes ici... je ne veux pas rester seule et la perspective de rentrer seule chez moi comme tous les soirs, ça me déprime...

D: Cass, je-

C: Je peux comprendre que tu n'ais pas envie de moi mais... je te demande juste de rester près de moi-

D: (un petit sourire) Ce n'est absolument pas ce que tu crois... c'est juste que Manu commence à se douter qu'il y a anguille sous roche entre nous-

C: J'aimerais connaître ta famille...

D: Je te la présenterais.

Elle lui sourit et ils s'allongèrent l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé dans une demi obscurité. Il n'osait pas poser ses mains sur elle, il craignait qu'elle prenne ce geste pour un début possible de leur relation mais ce fut elle qui lui prit la main et la porta jusqu'à sa joue.

C: Rassure toi, je vais pas te violer.

D: J'espère bien-

Elle se retourna soudainement et ils se retrouvèrent plongés dans le regard de l'autre.

C: Pourquoi tu ne dis rien ?

D: Parce que j'ai peur de te dire des choses que je regretterais... pas ce que je te dirais sur le coup mais après...

C: Quoi comme choses ?

D: Comme de te dire que depuis tout à l'heure je ne rêve que d'un chose-

C: Laquelle ?

** b Ch 15 /b **

Elle s'était rapprochés et leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Dorian n'entendait plus rien, il était hypnotisé par le regard chocolat de Cassy et il ne parvenait plus à réfléchir. Elle ne chercha même pas à lutter contre son envie et l'embrassa passionnément. Il tenta de se raisonner en se disant qu'il fallait qu'il cesse ce baiser mais son attirance pour Cassy fut trop forte et ils ne séparèrent que pour recommencer à s'embrasser.

Après plusieurs minutes, Cassy se lova dans les bras de Dorian et il la serra tout contre lui.

D: Tu sais que c'est pas raisonnable-

C: J'en ai rien à faire. Je veux juste être près de toi...

D: Je veux pas que tu te fasses tuer par ma faute-

C: Il ne m'arrivera rien...

Dorian la sentit peu à peu s'assoupir dans ses bras puis il lui murmura quelques mots avant de s'endormir également.

D: Je ne supporterais jamais de te perdre Cass...

En arrivant le lendemain au petit déjeuner, il eut droit aux regards interrogateurs de sa mère ainsi que de celui de Manu tandis que Vaughn était amusé de le voir rentré au petit matin.

M: (malicieusement) J'espère que t'as passé une bonne nuit avec ton agent-

D: Tes sarcasmes ne m'atteindront jamais soeurette!

S: Tu n'as pas peur de ce qui vous pend aux nez si vous sortez ensemble-

D: On sort pas ensemble. Elle était mal et ne voulait pas rester seule-

M:(souriant) Et Dorian le sauveur est arrivé son cheval blanc !

D: ça sera pas pire que toi et Mitch jouant au chat et à la souris pendant 4 ans.

V: Laissez le vivre sa vie-

S: C'est ça prend sa défense-

Dorian en profita pour s'éclipser prendre sa douche alors que Manu partit habiller les jumelles. Vaughn et Syd se chamaillaient toujours.

V: Il est assez grand pour prendre ses décisions-

S: Je ne veux pas qu'il soit blessé.

V: Chérie, il connaît l'enjeu. Il sait ce qu'il risque s'il s'engage dans une relation telle que celle là-

S: Et Amber-

V: Je ne sais pas.

Vaughn regarda Sydney quelques instants qui réfléchissait. Il s'approcha d'elle en lui prenant la main.

V: Syd...

S: (cherchant son regard) Oui.

V: Pendant que tu étais dans le coma... Dorian a dû faire des recherches pour savoir d'où venait le problème de Manu et il a parlé à ton père-

S: Mon père ?

V: Il est venu-

S: Tu lui as parlé ? Il a vu les enfants?

V: On a peut être mal agit avec Dorian. On l'a mit à la porte et je crois qu'on a peut être eu tort. Il serait peut être temps que tu lui parles-

S: Il nous a enlevé le droit d'élever notre fils ensemble!

V: Je sais mais les jumelles ont le droit de le connaître tout comme Dorian et Manu même si eux ont déjà une mauvaise image de lui.

S: Pourquoi tu me l'as caché ?

V: Tu étais encore trop fragile et je ne savais pas comment te l'annoncer. Il est agent de terrain pour la CIA en Europe.

S: ça je sais-

V: Tu le savais ?

S: Oui, j'ai enquêté sur lui quand j'étais à la CIA pendant ces 2 ans.

V: Je te laisse faire ton choix mais réfléchis y...

Il l'embrassa sur la tempe avant d'aller chercher les jumeaux pour les emmener à la CIA pour qu'ils y fassent leurs entrées. Ils se retrouvèrent tous là bas après que Syd et Manu aient déposées les jumelles à l'école.

S: ça va avec Mitch ?

M: Oui, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

S: On vous voit plus beaucoup ensemble et ça fait au moins 1 semaine que je l'ai pas vu à l'agence-

M: Il est partit pour Arlington, son grand père est malade.

S: Et tu tiens le coup ?

M: Oui. Je l'ai souvent au téléphone et il doit rentrer aujourd'hui...

Un silence régnait dans la voiture. Sydney était obnubilé par ce que lui avait dit Vaughn et elle n'arrivait pas à se sortir ça de la tête. Elles étaient arrivées au parking et prête à sortir de la voiture quand Syd la stoppa.

S: Manu... qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé avec mon père quand j'étais dans le coma ?

M: (réalisant) Tu sais alors...

S: Oui.

M: Dorian est très remonté contre lui et Michael aussi-

S: Et toi ?

M: Il n'a jamais été là pour nous. A la mort de papa où on aurait eu besoin de quelqu'un pour nous épauler... mais il n'était pas là. Je peux comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas nous voir parce qu'il n'appréciait pas papa mais... j'ai du mal à accepter ce qu'il a osé vous faire. Tu vas le revoir ?

S: Je ne sais pas.

Elles sortirent de la voiture et montèrent à la division où elles virent que Vaughn avait confié les jumeaux à un des instructeurs. Manu alla dans son bureau et y trouva Dorian penché sur un dossier.

M: Comment va ta petite protégée ?

D: (souriant) Tu vas pas me lâcher avec ça ?

M: Je veux juste savoir ce qu'il en est d'Amber par la même occasion. Il paraît qu'elle va être muté à Langley-

D: Elle est partie hier pour Langley-

M: Et vous deux ?

D: On a rompu la semaine dernière-

M: Pourquoi tu m'en as pas parlé ?

D: Je ne sais pas. On était pas fait pour aller ensemble-

M: Tu sais que je suis toujours là si tu as besoin-

D: Manu je vais bien. Elle voulait qu'on prenne un appart ensemble et moi je ne voulais pas... enfin, elle voulait que je m'éloigne de vous tous.

M: Je comprends mieux. (souriant) Et ta protégée ? T'as craqué sur elle!

Dorian la regarda en souriant alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur son bureau à coté de lui.

D: Oui... on est si semblable, on ressent les mêmes douleurs... je crois que je l'aime-

M: (souriant) Mon frère est amoureux! Grande nouvelle!

D: Je savais bien que je pouvais rien te dire.

M: Non, t'inquiètes pas je dirais rien. Et elle ?

D: Cassy... elle est géniale. Je voudrais attendre qu'elle ne soit plus agent double pour qu'on sorte ensemble mais elle est si seule et si fragile-

M: Il s'est déjà passé quelque chose entre vous ?

D: Non... enfin on s'est juste embrassés-

M: Mais vous avez passé la nuit ensemble-

D: Si tu sous entends qu'on a couché ensemble, la réponse est non.

M: Donc tu dis que tu l'aimes.

D: Quand elle est en mission, j'ai qu'une peur c'est qu'elle ne revienne pas en un seul morceau ; quand je la vois pas de la journée, je suis en manque et je n'arrête pas de m'inquiéter-

M: T'es bien amoureux mon cher frère!

Ils rigolèrent puis un agent frappa à la porte et donna un dossier à Dorian. Il s'agissait d'une mission qu'il allait devoir effectuer avec Cassy. Il sourit en voyant ça puis l'appela et il la retrouva à la planque après une remarque sarcastique de sa soeur.

M: Surtout faites pas de bêtises tous les deux!

Il partit en rigolant et la retrouva à la safehouse. Il l'attendait depuis 5 minutes quand elle arriva. Quand elle le vit, elle lui sourit.

D: On a une mission pour la CIA. Tu vas devoir déposer un mouchard dans le bureau de l'ambassadeur à Rome.

C: Tu viens ?

D: Oui. Départ demain matin à 7h30.

C: ça marche.

Un silence s'installa entre eux et Cassy s'avança vers lui passant ses bras autour de son cou avant de poser son front contre celui de Dorian.

C: Tu veux en parler ?

D: Tu penses qu'on en a besoin ?

C: Pour moi non mais tu es bizarre-

D: Je sais pas exactement où on en est...

C: Je sais que tu trouves ça imprudent mais j'aimerais qu'on vive notre histoire malgré le risque.

D : C'est pas une bonne idée-

C : Et si il devait m'arriver quelque chose en mission et que je ne revienne pas ! tu crois que tu ne le regretteras pas !

Dorian ne répondit pas et elle commença doucement à l'embrasser en le faisant reculer jusqu'au canapé où il basculèrent tout en s'embrassant. Toujours enlacés, Cassy avait passé sa main sous la chemise de Dorian lorsqu'il la sentit, il s'écarta doucement d'elle.

C: Tu veux pas ?

D: Si bien sûr... mais pas ici et pas comme ça. Je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi et le canapé d'une planque n'en fait pas partie... on peut prendre notre temps-

C: L'essentiel c'est qu'on soit ensemble, le reste c'est matériel-

D: Et moi, j'y tiens. Tu mérites ce qu'il existe de mieux. Je te promets que lorsque le moment sera venu, ça sera parfait...

C: Tu me promets que c'est pas une excuse bidon ?

D: Je te le promets.

Elle acquiesça et il l'embrassa en se levant.

C: Tu vas faire quoi ce soir ?

D: Soirée en famille. Mitch doit revenir et je vais me faire harceler par ma soeur et ma mère sinon rien de spécial-

C: (tristement) J'aimerais tellement avoir ta chance de retrouver de la famille-

Il se rassit à ses cotés en la prenant dans ses bras, il berça doucement et l'embrassa dans le cou.

D: Tu sais quoi ? je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour ce soir-

C: Comment ? ta famille sera là-

D: Je t'appelle sur ton portable si c'est bon et on se retrouve ici à 19 heures. D'accord ?

C: Ok...

Ils s'embrassèrent encore longuement puis Dorian revint à la CIA. Mitch était rentré et il tenait Manu dans ses bras dans son bureau. En entrant, Manu lui sauta dessus en rigolant.

M: Alors ?

D: Quoi ?

M: Raconte !

D: Racontez quoi ?

M: Tu me prends pour une cruche là! Qu'est ce qu'i' s'est passé avec ton agent ?

Mi: Tu sors avec ton agent double ?

D: (à Manu) Grâce à toi, je suis sûr que toute l'agence le sait maintenant! Il ne s'est strictement rien passé mais... je dois voir maman pour ce soir-

M: Elle t'a donné rencart !

D: En fait, je pensais plutôt faire l'inverse. Elle est seule et n'a pas de famille alors j'avais pensé l'amener dîner avec nous...

M: Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser!

D: Mitch, je t'en prie, retiens là de faire un carnage ce soir!

Ils rigolèrent puis Dorian en parla à Syd et Vaughn qui acceptèrent.

Ils étaient tous à la maison sauf Dorian qui était partit chercher Cassy. Il s'étaient donné rendez vous à la planque et Cassy partirait dans la voiture de Dorian au cas où elle aurait été suivit. Ils arrivèrent à la maison ; Cassy était angoissée mais Dorian lui serra la main pour la détendre. En passant la porte, il remarqua que même Fran et Josh étaient là. Il présenta Cassy à toute la famille. Après une bonne demie heure, elle parvint à se détendre. Elle parlait avec Syd quand Josh emmena Dorian sur la véranda.

J: (tendant une enveloppe à Dorian) Tu pourras lui donner cette lettre ?

D: Quoi ?

J: Je ne pourrais jamais lui dire-

D: Tu vas lui dire et ce soir! Bon sang Josh! C'est pas parce qu'il est là que tu dois t'effacer-

J: Mais elle ne m'a jamais vu! Elle voit en moi seulement le rigolo de service-

D: Ok. Je lui donnerais la lettre mais tu lui parles!

J: Dorian-

D: Je sais que ça peut être dur mais... dis lui exactement ce que tu ressens. Jamais, elle ne se moquera de toi... elle t'aime. Peut être pas comme tu le voudrais mais elle t'aime...

J: Ok...

Ils rentrèrent tous les deux et tout le monde passa à table. Syd et Cassy parlait alors que Casey taquinait Mitch et Manu et que Josh et Dorian s'observaient. Vaughn avait bien observé qu'il se passait quelque chose. Lorsque Vaughn partit à la cuisine il appela Dorian qui le rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard.

V: Qu'est ce qu'i' se passe avec Josh ?

D: Rien-

V: Sûr ?

D: Oui. T'en fais pas.

V: Cassy est une fille bien-

D: Je sais-

V: Vous deux-

D: Papa! Tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi! Tu crois pas que c'est suffisant avec maman et Manu ?

Vaughn lui sourit et ils retournèrent à table.

C: J'ai été formé, il y a 5 ans. J'ai rencontré un agent en France après une de mes fuites d'une maison d'accueil et il m'a formé avant de me faire venir à Los Angeles pour mes études. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, il m'a aidé mais je lui en suis reconnaissante malgré qu'une fois à la fac, j'ai été accosté par les mauvaises personnes.

S: Qui c'était cet agent ?

C: Il vit et ne travaille qu'en Europe. C'est Jack Bristow.

4 regards s'échangèrent. Sydney sortit d'un bond sur la véranda alors que Dorian serrait si fort le verre qu'il éclata entre ses doigts, sa main se mit à saigner et il sortit de table avec Manu sur ses talons. Hormis Vaughn, personne ne comprit les réactions des 3 autres personnes.

J: Qu'est ce qu'i' leur prend ?

C: C'est de ma faute-

V: Cassy... tu n'es pas responsable. Jack est le père de Sydney... et c'est également lui, qui nous as enlevé la possibilité d'élever Dorian...

C: Je ne savais pas-

Dorian revint à table avec Manu, elle lui avait bandé la main. Cassy craignait le regard et ne savait quoi dire à Dorian. Quand il s'assit à coté d'elle, il lui prit la main.

D: Ne culpabilise pas... il a peut être fait des choses bien mais en ce qui me concerne, il m'a séparé de mes parents, de ma famille et ça, je ne suis pas prêt à lui pardonner-

C: Je sais. Tu aurais pu me parler de lui-

D: C'est vrai... mais je ne le connais pas...

Il l'embrassa sur la tempe et elle posa sa tête sur son épaule.

Vaughn avait rejoint Sydney et la tenait dans ses bras alors que celle ci ne pouvait pas arrêter les larmes qui dévalaient sur son visage.

V: Ne luttes pas. Laisses toi aller...

S: Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Vaughn! Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour qu'il préfère aider d'autres filles que sa propre fille!

V: J'en sais rien... tu devrais peut être lui demander. Il se doute sûrement que tu n'es pas prête à lui pardonner...

S: Je sais pas ce que je dois faire...

V: Tu n'es pas en état pour y réfléchir. Détends toi...

Elle se retourna dans ses bras et l'enlaça longuement après avoir posé da tête dans le creux de son épaule.

V: (murmurant) Tout s'arrangera chérie...

Ils rentrèrent quelques minutes plus tard et ce sentiment de malaise envahi à nouveau Cassy. Sydney lui sourit pour la rassurer et le fait que Dorian lui tienne la main finit par la détendre.

Le reste de la soirée se passa bien, Dorian raccompagna Cassy et se donnèrent rendez le lendemain matin dans l'avion. Cependant Will arriva chez Syd et Vaughn avant que Dorian et Cassy ne partent. Will fit sa connaissance et lança une remarque sarcastique en disant qu'il ne restait plus que Josh et les jumeaux à caser. Sous cette remarque, les jumeaux rigolèrent mais Josh après un regard à Dorian, il partit s'asseoir sur le muret de la véranda. Dorian regarda Manu et celle ci rejoignit Josh tandis que Dorian et Cassy partaient.

M: Josh ?

Elle s'avança vers lui et s'assit sur le muret à coté de lui.

M: Qu'est ce qu'i' va pas ?

Il ne répondit pas, s'évertuant à regarder le sol.

M: Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. Racontes...

J: Je peux pas-

M: Pourquoi ?

** b Ch 16 /b **

J: Parce que tout a changé. Tu as changé-

M: De quoi tu parles ?

J: Tu vois... on se connait depuis notre naissance et tu ne m'as jamais vu comme quelqu'un qui pourrait avoir des sentiments pour toi. Tu as toujours vu l'ami et le clown de service en moi-

M: (baissant la tête et comprenant) Pourquoi tu ne m'en a jamais parlé ?

J: Parce que je pensais que tu t'en rendrais compte et puis tu as rencontré Mitch et là, j'ai tout perdu-

M: Je suis désolée... c'est pour ça que tu m'évitais à chaque fois... (silence) tu comptes pour moi Josh. Je ferai tout pour que ça soit le plus supportable possible pour toi...

J: Merci... mais tu n'as pas à faire à ça... je dois juste me faire à l'idée que jamais il n'y aura autre chose entre nous qu'une relation de fraternité et d'amitié-

Elle se rapprocha de lui, lui prit la main et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

M: Tu sais que je t'aime... tu as toujours été là pour moi, jamais tu ne m'as laissé tomber et je veux que la prochaine que tu as quelque chose de si important à me dire... tu m'en parles et arrête de m'éviter...

J: Ok... je te le promets...

Ils s'enlacèrent longuement puis rentrèrent à l'intérieur. Elle évita au maximum les contacts avec Mitch tant que Josh était là. Lorsque Dorian revint, Josh partit. Dorian regarda Manu et elle s'avança vers lui.

M: Je dois te parler-

D: Je sais.

Mitch partit en fin de soirée et Manu et Dorian montèrent rapidement dans la chambre de celle ci.

M: ça fait longtemps que tu le savais ?

D: Oui... enfin je l'ai comprit avant que tu commences à sortir avec Mitch...

M: J'aurais dû le voir-

D: Josh a toujours été très discret lorsqu'il s'agit de ses sentiments pour toi. Il acceptera, il lui faut encore du temps...

M: Peut être que tu as raison...

D: (sortant l'enveloppe) Il m'a donné ça pour toi...

Elle prit l'enveloppe en l'observant puis il la rassura doucement de son regard avant de quitter la chambre.

Elle l'ouvrit délicatement et commença à la lire.

_ i Manu,_

_C'est Dorian qui m'a forcé le faire. D'ailleurs j'aurais du le faire, il y a bien longtemps... je n'ai jamais su te dire à quel point tu comptais, tu comptes et tu compteras toujours pour moi._

_Je crois que j'ai toujours été amoureux de toi. On a toujours été ensemble, on a été élevé ensemble et on a passé tellement d'épreuves cotes à cotes que je pensais que tu verrais que je ne voyais que toi. Seulement rien de tout ça ne s'est passé. Du jour au lendemain tu rentres à la CIA et ce jour là je te perds._

_J'ai eu beau tout faire pour me raisonner et me dire que Mitch était quelqu'un de bien, ça ne m'empêche pas de penser que tu serais bien mieux avec moi. Je sais que c'est égoïste mais tu comptes tant pour moi que chaque fois que je te vois avec lui, ça me détruit à petit feu._

_Dorian pense que tu ne te doutes aucunement de mes sentiments. Parfois je me complais à penser que si j'avais été plus sûr de moi, on serait sûrement ensemble mais la réalité revient trop vite et là, je me rends compte que ça n'est qu'un rêve qui ne se réalisera jamais._

_Je me souviendrais toujours de toutes les bêtises qu'on a pu faire quand on était gosses. J'avais ma Manu rien que pour moi et on pouvait faire toutes nos bêtises, nos parents disaient rien._

_Je rêverais qu'on retourne 10 ans en arrière mais je ne peux pas. Je sais que tu aimes Mitch, j'aime te voir épanouie mais je n'arrive pas à accepter que ça ne soit pas avec moi._

_Je vais peut être prendre une décision irrémédiable. Je vais quitter Los Angeles. Je ne supporte plus cette situation. Pour moi, tu es et tu resteras toujours celle qui a conquit mon coeur dès le berceau. Je t'aimerais toute ma vie Manu. Sois heureuse avec lui._

_Prends soin de toi_

_Je t'aime,_

_Adieu_

_Josh /i _

Manu était en larmes, elle comprenait soudainement beaucoup mieux l'attitude de Josh. Elle monta jusque dans la chambre de Dorian et le réveilla.

D: (endormi) Quoi ?

M: Josh! Il va partir-

D: Mais non-

M: Si! C'est une lettre d'adieu!

D: Tu es sûre ?

Elle roula des yeux et descendit les escaliers avant de se rendre directement chez Fran. Elle frappa à la porte puis entra directement avant de monter dans la chambre de Josh qu'elle trouva vide. Elle redescendit au salon où Fran et Will discutait. Elle leur coupa la parole légèrement essoufflée.

M: Où est Josh ?

F: Dans sa chambre-

M: Non... (silence) c'est pas grave...

Elle ressortit de la maison rapidement puis s'installa au volant de sa voiture.

Sydney n'avait pas dormie de la nuit. Elle avait encore le téléphone en main, elle venait d'appeler son père. Il devait la rejoindre à Los Angeles dans la journée. Elle était impatiente et en même temps elle appréhendait de le voir et d'avoir des explications.

Elle était toujours dans le salon quand Dorian descendit.

S: Déjà debout ?

D: Oui. Mon avion part dans une heure-

S: Tu vas où ?

D: Rome-

S: Avec Cassy, je suppose ?

D: Oui...

S: Elle est vraiment bien. J'espère que tu seras heureux avec elle.

Il lui sourit et l'enlaça avant de lui glisser un merci au creux de l'oreille.

Elle l'attendait à sa place dans l'avion. Elle regardait par le hublot quand soudain elle sentit une main se glisser dans la sienne, elle tourna la tête en souriant.

C: J'ai failli t'attendre.

Il lui sourit et déposa un baiser sur sa main.

D: Bien remise de la soirée ?

C: Ils sont géniaux...

D: Ma mère t'adore et mon père aussi-

C: Malgré-

D: Il a su te changer... même si je ne lui pardonne pas ce qu'il nous a fait.

C: La mission ?

D: Oui. Nous sommes John et Rebecca Smith, jeunes mariés en visite à Rome.

C: Mariés ?

D: ça te pose un problème ?

C: Non, bien sur que non.

Manu avait passé la nuit dehors à chercher Josh. Elle savait qu'il allait le faire. Elle redoutait de ne pas pouvoir lui parler avant qu'il prenne la fuite. Elle rentra au petit matin à la maison, les yeux cernés par la fatigue. Elle s'avança jusqu'au canapé où elle s'effondra en pleurant avant de s'endormir.

Vaughn était à l'agence, un agent venait de l'avertir du sujet de Lauren, elle n'aurait pas de procès. La trahison d'une agence gouvernementale était un crime sévèrement puni et la peine de mort était la sentence affligée à tous les terroristes en cas de trahison.

Vaughn resta déconcerté quand il l'annonça aux jumeaux, ceux ci n'avaient eu aucune réaction comme si Lauren n'était plus leur mère comme si elle n'était qu'une inconnue pour eux.

Sydney était au parc et attendait son père.

S: Bonjour.

J: Bonjour Sydney-

S: Tu sais pourquoi je suis là!

J: Oui. Je suppose que tu as rencontré Cassy.

S: Pourquoi tu t'es occupé d'elle ? Pourquoi tu m'as enlevé le droit d'élever Dorian ?

J: Il y a 5 ans la CIA, m'a confié les dossiers de 3 jeunes qui étaient à la limite de la délinquance mais qui avait d'excellentes facultés. Ils voulaient que j'en fasse des agents invisibles. Je l'ai fait mais l'un deux s'est révélé être une brute. Il s'en était prit à Cassy. Elle était le meilleur élément que j'ai eu. Pour la sauver, je l'ai envoyé à Los Angeles pour ses études.

Sydney baissa la tête puis le releva après avoir respiré un bon coup.

J: C'était pour votre bien que je t'ai envoyé en pension. Tu étais enceinte de Vaughn. Vous aviez à peine 15 ans. Je savais que si tu te savais enceinte, jamais tu n'aurais abandonné cet enfant-

S: Tu aurais dû nous laisser cette chance!

J: C'est vrai mais j'ai toujours veillé sur Dorian. Et je savais qu'il finira par vous retrouver. Il est costaud Sydney, il aurait fait l'impossible pour vous retrouver... (silence) je sais que je n'ai pas été le père qu'il aurait fallu mais tu ressembles tant à ta mère-

S:(baissant la tête) Je sais que toi aussi tu le ressens toujours ce manque de maman mais... est ce que tu pourrais être présent pour les enfants... enfin pour les jumelles-

J: Je ne sais pas si-

S: C'est la seule chose que je veux. Je sais qu'on ne pourra jamais rattraper le temps... je ne sais pas non plus si Dorian, Vaughn et Manu arriveront à te pardonner mais... les jumelles sont encore petite-

J: Je ferais de mon mieux.

S: Merci...

Dorian et Cassy avaient pu rapidement effectuer leur mission. Il leurs restaient donc deux jours pour visiter la ville. Ils visitèrent les monuments de la ville puis dînèrent à la Trattoria Di Nardi avant de rentrer à leur hôtel. En passant la porte de l'entrée de l'hôtel, il passa son bras autour de la taille de Cassy ce qui la fit sourire. Elle aimait être dans ses bras, elle s'y sentait en sécurité et intouchable. Il récupéra les clefs de leur chambre et ils rentrèrent dans l'ascenseur. Elle commença doucement à l'embrasser puis ils sortirent de l'ascenseur sans se détacher l'un de l'autre. Ils entrèrent rapidement dans la chambre et Cassy commença à déshabiller Dorian. Il ne se fit pas prier et la fit reculer jusqu'au lit où elle se laissa tomber alors qu'il l'embrassait intensément tout en défaisant sa robe. Il se mit lentement à la caresser puis firent l'amour pour la première fois ensemble. Leurs ébats durèrent un partie de la nuit et ils s'endormirent plus heureux que jamais dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Les jumeaux étaient rentrés depuis une dizaine de minutes et ils se chamaillaient avec Manu qui se réveillait tout juste.

Ca: T'as réussi à laisser ton Mitch !

M: Je sais pas où il est. Je l'ai pas revu depuis qu'il est partit hier soir... d'ailleurs c'est pas le seul-

Ch: De quoi tu parles ?

M: Josh... il est partit-

Ca: Fallait s'y attendre. Il allait pas t'attendre toute sa vie.

M: J'étais la seule à ne pas le voir ?

Ch: Il a pas dû aller bien loin-

M: Je l'ai cherché toute la nuit...

Ca: Pourquoi tu l'as pas retenu hier soir ?

M: Parce que je le savais pas! Il me l'a dit dans une lettre...

Ch: Il reviendra quand il se sentira mieux-

M: Alors prie le Bon Dieu pour qu'il revienne vite!

Ca: Je croyais que c'était Mitch dont tu étais amoureuse !

M: Je... c'est compliqué...

Les garçons commencèrent à lui balancer les coussins dans la figure pour la détendre mais leur bataille de polochon du s'arrêter quand Manu partit ouvrir à la personne qui sonnait à la porte.

M: C'est pas possible!

** b Ch 17 /b **

Son interlocuteur ne répondit pas, se contentant de sourire.

M: Comment-

Les jumeaux arrivèrent immédiatement et furent surprit en le voyant devant eux.

Ca: Manu, je croyais-

M: Moi aussi... Papa, comment...

Da: Tu es si belle ma chérie...

Elle lui sauta dans les bras, après cette longue étreinte, ils rentrèrent tous dans la maison. Elle le fit s'installer dans le canapé et l'instant d'après ce fut Sydney et Vaughn qui rentraient.

S: J'ai fait ça pour les jumelles! Tu devrais pouvoir comprendre-

V: Tu aurais pu m'en parler avant! Comment tu crois Manu et Dorian vont réagir !

S: Vaughn, je pensais faire ce qu'il y avait de mieux!

Ils se figèrent soudainement avant de le voir tous les deux debout au milieu du salon.

S: Danny! Non, non, non! C'est pas vrai...

Soudainement, elle sentit son corps partir et Vaughn la rattrapa rapidement avant de l'allonger sur le canapé. Il lui tenait la main et lui caressait tendrement le visage. Elle mit quelques secondes pour refaire surface mais quand elle vit Danny, vivant face à elle ; son regard passa alternativement de Danny à Vaughn et inversement.

Elle se redressa mais Vaughn lui demanda de rester allongé.

S: Je vais bien!

V: Syd!

Vaughn leva les yeux au ciel et la laissa faire à sa guise. Il sortit par la véranda précipitamment tandis que Manu regardait ses parents. Les jumeaux qui commençaient à se sentir de trop, attrapèrent Manu et la firent sortir de force.

S: Comment ? je comprends pas ?

Da: Tu ne devrais aller voir ton-

S: Mon quoi ? Mari? J'en ai 2 maintenant. Alors une chose après l'autre! Tu es mort !

Da: Quand on a décelé mon cancer... Un laboratoire expérimentait un produit. Ils m'ont demandé si je voulais le tester et j'ai accepté-

S: Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette manie que vous avez tous à me mentir!

Da: Syd... je préférais que vous souffriez de me voir partir plus vite plutôt que d'attendre une guérison qui aurait pu ne jamais arriver-

S: Tu sais que je déteste ce genre d'attitude! Tu as pensé à Manu en agissant ainsi!

Da: Syd-

S: Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'on a vécu depuis ta disparition! Tu crois que pendant 9 ans je me suis amusé avec Manu!

Da: Je me doute que ça a du être difficile-

S: Difficile! J'ai cru que jamais elle ne se remettrait de ta disparition! Tu étais son monde bon sang!

Da: Je suis désolé Syd... et toi ?... tu as l'air de bien t'en être sortit-

S: Je ne tiens pas à en parler-

: Danny!

Au même moment, Fran arriva avec les jumelles qui coururent dans les bras de Syd. Elle les prit dans ses bras tandis que celles ci posaient leur tête dans le creux des épaules de Syd.

Da: Bonjour Fran...

F: Comment ? Faudra m'expliquer... (à Syd) Tu sais où est Dorian ?

S: En mission à Rome-

F: Manu ?

S: Qu'est ce qu'i' se passe ?

F: Josh s'est volatilisé dans la nature. On est rentré hier soir, il est monté dans sa chambre et je l'ai pas revu. Quand Manu est passé hier soir, elle m'a dit qu'il était pas en haut mais j'ai pensé qu'il était sortit prendre l'air mais là... ça commence à m'inquiéter-

S: Manu est passé hier soir ?

F: Tu savais pas ?

S: Non... à vrai dire, on s'est pas beaucoup parlé depuis hier.

F: Mike ?

S: (baissant la tête) Je sais pas...

F: Magnifique!

Da: Je vais vous laisser-

S: Maintenant que tu bien foutu le bordel dans ma famille, tu prends la fuite!

Da: C'est pas ce que je voulais-

S: Tu t'attendais à quoi en revenant ? tu pensais que je t'aurais attendu !

Les jumelles descendirent des bras de Syd et partirent jouer tandis que Fran avait tenté en vain de tempérer Sydney.

Da: Jamais je ne t'aurais demander de m'attendre mais j'avoue que je m'attendais à être reçu différemment dans ma propre maison!

Dorian et Cassy étaient revenus par des vols séparés et ils devaient se voir le lendemain. Dorian avait fait son rapport à la CIA et il rentrait chez lui quand il entendit des cris.

D: Maman ?

Danny se retourna en entendant un homme appeler Sydney maman. Il lui fit des yeux tout ronds et Dorian s'avança jusqu'à Syd avant de saluer Danny et Fran d'un signe de tête. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa mère et elle l'embrassa sur la tempe.

D: ça va aller ?

S: Oui, t'inquiètes pas-

D: Il est où papa ?

S: Sur la plage, je crois-

D: Ok...

Dorian jeta un dernier regard à sa mère et Danny avant de partir avec Fran. Ils sortirent par la véranda et Fran lui parla de la disparition de Josh. Il lui expliqua pourquoi il est partit et lui avoua qu'il n'avait aucune idée d'où il pouvait être, ce qui angoissa Fran encore plus. Il aperçut son père au loin et alla à sa rencontre.

D: Pourquoi t'es pas à l'intérieur ?

V: Ils doivent parler et je ne pense pas que ma présence à leurs cotés soit nécessaire-

D: Moi, je pense le contraire alors tu vas aller voir maman avant qu'elle ne l'étripe-

V: C'est son mari-

D: Et toi, tu es quoi ? Bon sang papa! Tu crois pas que vous avez assez souffert! Maman savait ce qu'elle faisait quand elle a accepté ta demande en mariage! C'est toi qu'elle aime! Ça fait aucun doute... tu l'as pas vu s'énerver contre lui!

V: Il y a Manu-

D: Manu a d'autres chats à fouetter pour l'instant! Alors tu vas y aller et arrêter de supposer des choses fausses!

Vaughn sourit devant le monologue de son fils. Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux et rentra à l'intérieur tandis que Dorian s'avançait vers Manu.

D: à nous deux! Explique!

M: Il est partit-

D: Ok. Alors on va le retrouver. Où est qu'il aimait aller quand vous étiez gamin ?

M: Y'avait le parc, l'école St Francis, le square Fitzgerald, la cabane-

D: Ok, on y va-

M: Mais non, Dorian, il y sera pas!

D: Discutes pas! On y va point barre! (à Fran) T'inquiètes pas on te le ramène! (aux jumeaux) Vous deux, vous surveillez que papa sortes pas de la maison sans maman, ok ?

Ca: ça marche.

D: (à lui même) Je pars 48 heures et je retrouve ma famille en pièce détachées!

Cette remarque fit sourire Manu tandis que Fran rentrait chez elle après que Dorian lui ait promit de l'appeler dès qu'il aurait du nouveau.

Ils firent tous les endroits dont Manu se souvenait. Arrivant à la cabane, Manu se stoppa.

D: Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?

S: Suit moi. Ici c'est un vrai champ de mines... quand on été gosses, on avait disséminés des pétards un peu partout...

D: Vous êtes cinglées!

Ils arrivèrent à la hauteur de la cabane, celle ci était implantée dans un arbre. Elle grimpa à l'échelle et entrant dans celle ci. Elle le vit recroquevillé dans son coin comme quand il était gamin. Elle s'approcha doucement en le prenant dans ses bras.

M: Je suis là maintenant...

Dorian les voyant se retrouver doucement, redescendit mais une fois devant le champs de mines il ne réfléchit pas et marcha normalement et une ribambelle de pétard résonnèrent dans la forêt, ce qui fit rire Manu et Josh. Elle lui tenait la main et avait posé sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

M: Pardonne moi. J'ai été une abrutie finie...

J: ...

M: Tu m'as foutu la trouille de ma vie. J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu...

J: ça change rien ça.

M: Je parlerais à Mitch... (silence) pourquoi il aura fallu que je sois à deux doigts de te perdre pour comprendre ce que je ressentais pour toi ?

J: Je ne serais jamais capable de vivre loin de toi-

M: Et moi, je ne me pardonne pas ce que je t'ai fait endurer...

J: Pourquoi on a été si handicapé par nos sentiments ?

M: Je sais pas... mais je ne veux plus que tu me laisses comme ça...

J: Promit...

Il tourna la tête alors qu'elle relevait la sienne, elle lui sourit puis il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Manu. Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite passant ses bras autour de son cou en premier lieu. Elle entrouvrit légèrement ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser passionnément en retour puis de le laisser diriger leurs étreintes de plus en plus fiévreuses et passionnées.

Da: Je pourrais au moins parler à Manu ?

S: Je-

V: Elle est partit à la recherche de Josh avec Dorian-

Da: Bien sûr... tu m'empêches même de voir ma fille! De plus tu m'as trompé! Tu as eu un enfant pendant notre mariage!

S: C'est faux! Dorian est né avant que je te rencontre-

Da: C'est évident! Comment t'as pu me faire ça!

V: Si elle vous avait vraiment trompé, elle n'aurait jamais attendu 5 ans pour accepter de refaire sa vie!

S: Je tiens à ce que ça soit clair! Je n'ai pas l'intention de changer mon mode de vie parce que tu... ressuscite!... et je doute que Manu veuille te voir à l'heure actuelle.

Da: Vous l'avez monté contre moi-

V: Manu est assez grande pour savoir ce qui est bon pour elle et votre retour n'en fait pas parti! Je refuse de la voir se détruire à nouveau-

S: Tu ferais mieux de partir!

Danny avala difficilement sa salive et sortit de la maison en claquant la porte alors que Syd se tournait vers Vaughn.

S: Merci d'avoir été là...

V: Je ne te quitterais jamais, tu le sais...

Elle lova sa tête dans le creux de son cou puis passa ses bras autour de la taille de Vaughn pendant que celui ci refermait les siens sur corps frêle de sa femme. Ils restèrent longuement enlacés échangeant quelques mots à l'occasion jusqu'à ce que Manu revienne avec Josh. Ils passèrent rapidement devant eux avant de rejoindre la chambre de celle ci.

S: Manu, ton père veut te voir-

M: Il attendra qu'il neige en enfer!

** b Ch 18 /b **

S: Manu-

M: Il avait qu'à réfléchir avant de nous abandonner!

S: C'est ton père-

M: Mon père est mort, il y a 9 ans!

Elle partit sur ses mots, Sydney ferma les yeux en se tournant vers Vaughn.

V: Elle est en colère, ça va lui passer...

S: J'aurais essayé-

V: Manu sait ce qu'elle veut... et elle ne veut pas redevenir celle qu'elle a été. Elle veut être libre et heureuse. Laisses lui du temps.

Il la regarda et elle se rapprocha avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Manu tournait en rond dans sa chambre, Josh qui était assit sur la chaise de son bureau, la regardait aller et venir mais quand il en eut marre, il lui prit la main et la força à s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

J: Arrêtes ça!

M: Quoi ?

Il lui lança un regard éloquent et alors qu'elle était prête à se relever, il passa ses bras autour de sa taille.

J: Calme toi... si tu ne veux pas le voir, personne ne t'y forceras... et je suis là si-

M: (calant sa tête dans le creux du cou de Josh) Je sais. Merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi-

J: Je t'aime Manu.

Elle lui sourit puis lui murmura un je t'aime après l'avoir embrasser. Elle se leva alors qu'il lui tenait toujours la main.

M: Je vais aller parler à Mitch.

J: Ok-

M: Attends moi ici.

Ils descendirent au salon et Manu l'embrassa avant de partir puis il passa voir sa mère. Ils s'expliquèrent pendant une bonne demi heure.

Manu était aller chez Mitch et lorsqu'il ouvrit, il voulu la prendre dans ses bras mais elle esquiva. Elle lui demanda de venir pour lui parler. Il marchait sur la plage quand elle commença son monologue.

Mi: Tu es bizarre depuis que tu as parlé avec Josh hier-

M: Justement... je dois te parler de ça...

Mi: T'as fini par t'en rendre compte.

M: Ecoutes, Josh et moi, on a été enlevé ensemble... on n'a jamais été séparé. Je l'ai toujours considéré comme mon frère mais... il est bien plus que ça.

Mi: Je ne veux pas te perdre Manu-

M: Il a toujours respecté notre relation. Il s'est même effacer lors de mon hospitalisation mais cette nuit il a disparu... et c'est là que j'ai prit conscience de mes sentiments-

Mi: Donc c'est fini!

M: Mitch, je t'aime... mais pas autant que tu le voudrais. Josh est le premier à qui je me suis confié, il est le premier à avoir tenté de m'aider. Il n'a briser aucune de nos promesses et maintenant je me rends compte qu'il a toujours été là quand j'avais besoin d'aide... je l'aime Mitch...

Mi: De toute façon, on sait tous les deux que rien ni personne ne pourra te faire changer d'avis.

M: Je suis désolée, je voulais pas que ça se termine comme ça entre nous.

Mi: Je m'en doute... mais le mal est fait. Tu ferais mieux d'y aller, il doit t'attendre!

Manu le laissa, elle était énervé de le voir réagir de cette façon mais rentra à la maison où elle retrouva Josh. Syd et Vaughn s'étaient expliqué sur le problème "Jack" et Vaughn finit par accepter qu'il voie les jumelles. Lorsqu'ils en parlèrent à Dorian et Manu, Dorian s'énervant rien qu'en entendant son nom. Manu n'avait rien dit sur le coup mais après elle avait expliquait que ça lui importait peu. Sydney avait tenté de lui reparler de Danny mais comme elle s'y attendait, elle affronta un mur.

Deux mois s'étaient écoulés, Manu avait refusé de voir Danny et Syd ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre pour qu'elle le rencontre. Cependant Manu avait découvert quelque chose et elle ne savait pas à qui en parler hormis sa mère. De son coté Dorian devait rencontrer Cassy qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis une semaine. Tous se passait bien entre eux malgré que Dorian craigne qu'ils se fassent repérer.

L'exécution de Lauren avait eu lieu deux jours auparavant. Vaughn avait refusé que les jumeaux y assistent mais ceux ci n'en firent qu'à leur tête et assistèrent à l'injection mortelle où Lauren rendit l'âme.

Manu était devant la chambre de sa mère quand elle la vit ranger du linge ; elle s'avança vers elle.

S: Tu t'es décidée à enfin me parler du problème ?

M: (murmurant) Oui...

Manu referma la porte et s'assit sur le lit avant que Syd la rejoigne.

M: Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire. Je crois que tu es la seule à qui je peux en parler-

S: Dis moi ce qu'il y a.

M: Je suis enceinte...

Syd lui sourit en la prenant dans ses bras.

S: C'est génial ma chérie. Je suis fière de toi, tu le sais-

M: Maman... mon problème c'est pas que j'attende un bébé... mais je ne sais pas qui est le père-

S: Ah... (réalisant) tu penses que c'est Mitch ?

M: C'est possible... mais je ne veux pas perdre Josh, je l'aime.

S: Ok... T'es enceinte de combien ?

M: 2 mois...

S: Si Mitch est le père, tu devras leur parler à tous les deux.

M: Je sais.

S: On ira à l'agence et ils te feront passer une amniocentèse... ne t'inquiètes pas, ça ira.

M: Merci.

Manu commença à se lever quand Syd la rattrapa par le bras.

S: Je sais que tu ne veux pas le voir mais-

M: (soupirant) Ils nous a abandonné maman!

S: Je sais ce que tu ressens mais... Manu, d'ici quelques années tu pourrais regretter d'être rester en froid avec lui. Regardes moi et mon père.

M: (soupirant) D'accord mais je ne te garantis pas que je le reverrais par la suite.

S: Je te demande juste de lui parler...

M: Ok...

Manu avait parlé à Josh ; il avait comprit tout seul ce que craignait Manu et il resta à ses cotés alors qu'elle n'avait qu'une peur, qu'il prenne la fuite. Le sachant à ses cotés ses craintes s'apaisèrent. Syd était resté avec elle lors des examens. Manu avait décidé de ne rien dire pour l'instant à Mitch, elle préférait attendre le résultat.

Lorsqu'elle rentra avec Syd à la maison, elle vit qu'il était déjà là. Il s'approcha pour la prendre dans ses bras mais elle esquiva.

Da: Je vois...

M: Tu ne vois rien du tout!

Manu avait la colère qui montait à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à son père ou qu'elle était près de lui.

Da: Je vois qu'ils ont bien fait leur travail en te retournant contre moi-

M: QUOI! DIS MOI QUE JE REVE!

Da: Chérie-

M: Maman et Michael ne m'ont jamais monté contre toi! Ils ont tout fait pour m'aider! Ils m'ont sortit de mon enfer! Tu crois que c'est facile de vivre sans un père que je vénérais! Tu ne sais rien de ce que j'ai vécu et de ce que j'ai fait vivre à maman! Et je n'accepterais jamais que tu parles d'eux de cette façon!

Da: Ils ont fait quoi pour que tu m'en veuilles tant ?

M: Ils étaient tout simplement là! Et Michael a plus été un père pour moi que tu ne l'as jamais été!

Danny était choqué par tous les reproches de Manu, il baissa la tête et quitta rapidement la maison. Syd était sortit pour les laisser parler mais elle avait entendu la dernière réplique de Manu et ça lui faisait mal pour Danny mais elle appréciait la remarque pour Vaughn. Lorsqu'elle rentra dans la maison et regarda Manu, celle ci voulu l'éviter mais elle affronta le regard de sa mère.

S: Tu crois pas que tu y es allé un peu fort ?

M: T'as tout entendu ?

S: Juste la fin...

M: Si toi, Josh et Michael n'avaient pas été là pour moi, je ne serai pas la personne que je suis aujourd'hui... et la dernière phrase que j'ai dite, je le pense...

Sydney s'approcha et enlaça sa fille. Elles ne dirent rien, savourant seulement d'être entre mère et fille et que leur lien s'agrandisse.

S: Il va être content quand je vais lui dire ça-

M: T'es pas obligée... si tu le fait, il risque de prendre la grosse tête !

Elles rigolèrent puis Vaughn descendit de l'étage.

V: Les valises son prête, on a plus qu'à y aller.

S: ça ira ?

M: T'inquiètes pas et je suis pas malade-

S: Dorian-

M: Dorian part tout à l'heure à Paris, les jumeaux sont à San Diego pour voir les filles de l'association sur les jumeaux et les jumelles avec Fran.

S: Oui mais-

M: Vous inquiétez pas, la maison sera toujours sur pieds quand vous reviendrez.

S: Si tu te sens mal-

M: Maman!

Vaughn rigola et emmena Sydney après qu'elle ait dit au revoir à Manu. Ils partirent rien que tous les deux pour un week end en amoureux à Santa Barbara.

Lorsque tout le reste de la famille apprit la nouvelle du bébé, Manu fut félicité mais Josh était mal à l'aise. Ils en parlèrent longuement mais Josh lui promit que quelque soit le résultat, il resterait à ses cotés et qu'il était prêt à assumer le bébé même s'il n'était pas le père.

Manu était dans la cuisine à se faire un café quand elle pensa soudainement qu'elle n'y avait plus droit. Elle fit la moue et s'allongea sur le canapé, les mains reposant sur son ventre. Elle pensait à son bébé et à la vie qu'elle aurait avec Josh quand celui ci apparut dans l'encadrement de la baie vitrée donnant sur la véranda.

J: Tu t'ennuies ?

M: (souriant) Je pensais à toi...

Il lui sourit et s'approcha avant de l'embrasser et de s'allonger sur elle. Il l'embrassait dans le cou tandis qu'elle passait sa main dans ses cheveux en souriant.

M: Comment on va faire ?

J: Pour quoi ? le bébé ?

M: Oui.

J: On pourrait rester ici ou alors prendre un petit appartement en ville-

M: Et on vivrait de quoi ? tu bosses pas et moi, je risque de partir souvent-

J: Ma mère peut m'embaucher, si besoin est. Je connais tout sur les restau et le service... et au pire je pourrais devenir critique gastronomique pour un canard.

M: (rigolant) Oui, je te vois bien dans ce rôle de critique! Ta mère en deviendrait folle!

Il l'observa en souriant.

J: Je t'aime ma puce...

M: Tu m'as manqué-

J: (rigolant) Mes parents habitent à moins de 100 mètres, tu te rappelles ?

M: Oui mais ça empêche pas que tu m'as manqué...

J: J'avais bien l'idée de te rejoindre cette nuit mais je doute que ta mère le voit d'un bon oeil...

M: Moi, ça m'aurait pas déranger... et ma mère aurait rien dit-

J: (souriant) Vraiment ?

M: Oui... (silence) Tu restes ?

J: (souriant) Tu m'invites ?

M: (souriant) C'est toi qui vois... tu veux partir ?

J: (souriant) T'as une activité à me proposer ?

M: (souriant) C'est pas impossible...

Il se remit doucement à l'embrasser et ils commencèrent à se caresser avant d'approfondir leurs étreintes.

Dorian attendait Cassy à l'entrepôt. Il patientait depuis plus d'une demi heure quand il la vit enfin passé la porte grillagée. Elle s'avança vers lui en souriant avant de l'embrasser et de se blottir dans ses bras.

D: Qu'est ce qui va pas ?

C: Nous... enfin pas directement-

D: Comment ça ?

C: Une nouvelle recrue est arrivée à la cellule... c'est Max-

D: Max ?

** b Ch 19 /b **

C: Max Grandin... c'est un des agents que Jack a formé en même temps que moi-

D: Il sait pour toi ?

C: Que je suis un agent double ?... Non, mais c'est un excellent agent. Il va le découvrir et nous découvrir-

D: Ok-

C: Dorian, je veux pas qu'on arrête de se voir-

D: Je sais. Je vais voir ce qu'on peut faire. Ne t'en fait pas... je m'en occupe.

C: La mission ?

D: Je serais avec toi. Je t'attendrais à l'étage. Tu récupère la puce et je te donnerais la fausse... (silence) Il ne se doute de rien pour l'instant ?

C: Je sais pas-

D: Tu es seule sur la mission ?

C: Il sera dans le van-

D: Ok... tu devrais y aller-

C: On peut encore rester ensemble-

D: Cassy, tu joues avec le feu. Je ne veux pas te perdre mais il ne doit pas se douter de quelque chose-

C: Je sais mais ça fait une semaine qu'on s'est pas vu... j'ai besoin de toi.

Dorian l'observa puis la prit tendrement dans ses bras.

D: Dis moi ce qui tourne par rond.

C: J'ai peur que tu le prennes mal-

D: Je te promets de me contrôler...

C: Je crois que je suis enceinte-

D: Toi aussi!

C: Dorian, je-

D: (souriant) On va avoir un bébé...

Il posa son front sur celui de Cassy en souriant.

D: ça me rend super heureux et bientôt c'est l'angoisse qui prendre le dessus mais... c'est génial...

C: Vrai ?

D: Evidemment... (souriant) tu es sure d'être enceinte ?

C: J'attends les résultats de ma prise de sang mais le test était positif...

Elle releva la tête et se jeta dans ses bras alors qu'il lui souriait.

C: J'ai cru que m'en voudrais.

D: Jamais. Jamais... je t'aime Cass... on fait la mission et je vois avec la CIA pour la suite, ok ?

C: Oui.

Ils restèrent encore quelques minutes enlacés avant que Cassy reparte.

Max: Alors tu travailles vraiment pour eux ?

C: Qui ?

Max: La division-

C: Pour qui veux tu d'autre que je travaille ?

Max: Je te connais Cass. Tu as disparu pendant 2 heures tout à l'heure.

C: Tu me surveilles ? c'est nouveau ça!

Max: (souriant) Tu m'as manqué-

C: Pas à moi! Et tu sais pourquoi!

Max: Je vois. Tu m'en veux toujours...

C: Je ne l'ai jamais dit à Jack mais ton attitude-

Max: Quoi !

C: J'ai failli finir à l'hosto ce soir là! T'as oublié!

Max: J'allais pas laisser ce type continuer de te mater sans réagir!

C: Je te rappelle qu'il a fini 6 pieds sous terre à cause de ta brutalité! Et qu'après ça a failli être mon tour!

Max: Je ne t'aurais jamais fait de mal-

C: Tu ne t'en souviens pas !

Max: De quoi tu parles ?

C: Ce que tu m'as fait après t'être énerver sur ce type!

Max détourna la tête alors que Cassy continuait de le regarder.

C: Dorénavant, je t'interdis de t'approcher et de poser tes mains sur moi!

Elle sortit du van et se rendit dans une réception où elle devait monter dans un bureau à l'étage pour récupérer la puce. Elle retrouva Dorian au détour d'un couloir et ils échangèrent les puces mais ils se firent repéré par un garde de la sécurité. Instinctivement, Cassy se jeta sur Dorian en l'embrassant. Ils s'embrassaient toujours quand le garde les aperçut. Il leur demanda de déguerpir et ils descendirent jusqu'à la sortie mais avant ça, elle l'embrassa une dernière fois puis rejoignit Max au van.

Dorian avait fait son rapport et rentrait à la maison. Il s'écroula sur le canapé en soupirant et en pensant à Cassy quand il entendit ses parents arriver. Syd et Vaughn arrivaient main dans la main en souriant.

S: Déjà rentré ?

D: Ouais...

V: ça va pas ?

D: Si si...

S: Manu est pas là ?

D: Je sais pas, je viens d'arriver.

V: Ton vol s'est bien passé ?

D: Un peu long mais ça a été.

En fin d'après midi, Manu rentra avec Josh mais elle fit rapidement demi tour quand elle vit son père dans le salon.

J: Tu vas pas l'éviter éternellement.

M: J'ai pas envie de le voir.

J: Je le sais mais l'éviter, ça ne résoudra rien non plus.

M: Ouais...

Il lui sourit et l'embrassa avant de rentrer à l'intérieur et de faire face à Danny qui parlait avec Sydney.

Da: Vous me pardonnerez un jour ?

S: Je comprends ton acte mais tu sais combien pour moi, la vérité est importante. Tu n'aurais pas du agir ainsi... quand à Manu-

M: Non, je ne te pardonnerais pas!

Da: Chérie-

M: NE M'APPELLE PAS COMME CA!

J: Calme toi...

Manu fit demi tour et s'enfuit sur la plage en courant, Josh la suivit après un dernier regard à Syd et Danny.

Da: Josh a vraiment changé...

S: ça n'est certainement pas à moi de te le dire mais... Manu est enceinte-

Da: (souriant) De Josh-

S: C'est possible...

Da: Ils ont toujours été inséparable... (silence) tu me manques...

Il s'approcha lentement de Syd en la regardant dans les yeux. Elle n'était plus sa femme mais il l'aimait, il n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer. Il lui sourit et l'embrassa doucement sur le front et au même moment Vaughn rentra. Il se figea en les voyant si proches. Syd ne l'avait pas vu et lorsqu'elle l'aperçut, il partit en courant en claquant la porte. Elle tenta de le rattraper mais il tournait dans sa voiture au coin de la rue.

Elle rentra énervée. Elle lui en voulait d'avoir agit aussi impulsivement bien qu'elle comprenait sa réaction. Elle s'assit dans le canapé alors que Danny la rejoignait.

Da: Je suis désolé...

S: Tu peux l'être.

Da: Tu m'en veux pour ça ?

S: Non... enfin je comprends que tu espérais que je serais toujours la même pour toi mais tout a changé. J'ai commencé à revivre quand Dorian est arrivé dans ma vie. J'ai retrouvé Vaughn... tout s'est enchaîné et je ne supporterais jamais de le perdre à nouveau.

Da: Je n'aurais pas du revenir... je ne voulais pas mettre le foutoir dans votre vie-

S: C'est trop tard. Le mal est fait.

Syd récupéra ses clefs et sortit de la maison, laissant Danny en plan. Elle fonça au restau en pensant y trouver Fran mais elle vit que Vaughn parlait avec Will. Quand Will l'aperçut, il lui fit un triste sourire et s'éclipsa en les laissant tous les deux. Vaughn lui tournait toujours le dos.

S: Vaughn...

V: Je ne te suffit plus! Il fallait que tu renoues avec ton ex!

Elle posa une main sur son épaule, le forçant à se retourner.

S: Bien sur que non! C'est avec toi que je me suis marié, c'est avec toi que j'ai eu deux autres enfants. Je t'aime comment peux tu en douter.

V: Je l'ai vu t'embrasser-

S: Sur le front. Pour lui, on était toujours un couple. Il a besoin de temps... et moi, de toi... (silence) ça n'est pas parce qu'il m'aime toujours que je vais renoncer à nous... Vaughn, tu es l'homme que j'ai toujours attendu... j'aurais pu refaire ma vie après la disparition de Danny mais une partie de moi t'attendais toujours...

V: Je ne veux pas te perdre mais si Danny-

S: Il n'y a pas de si. Tu es mon mari, le père de mes enfants et l'homme que j'ai aimé, que j'aime et que j'aimerai jusqu'à ma mort... alors arrête de te faire des films.

V: (souriant) T'es un ange... je t'aime...

Il la prit dans ses bras, la serrant fort de peur qu'elle lui échappe à nouveau. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement mais se séparèrent quand Will leur parla.

W: (les mains sur les yeux) Vous êtes visible ?

S: Will!

W: (rigolant) Avec vous deux, on sait jamais.

F: Ah Syd. Ce soir y'a le nouveau Tom Cruise. Tu viens avec moi ?

S: (regardant Vaughn) Ce soir... je-

V: Allez y ensemble, je m'occuperais des filles.

S: Sure ?

V: Oui. T'inquiètes pas, je serai là quand tu rentrera...

S: Ok...

Elle sourit à Fran et elles rentrèrent toutes les deux ensemble mais Syd devait d'abord passer par la CIA pour prendre les résultats de Manu.

Cassy avait appelé Dorian et ils devaient se retrouver à la planque. Il sourit en voyant sa voiture garée à quelques mètres et la rejoignit à l'intérieur. Elle lui sauta dans les bras en le voyant avant de l'embrasser fougueusement.

D: Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué...

C: J'ai eu les résultats. On va avoir un bébé.

Il la prit dans ses bras en lui murmurant quelques mots à l'oreille.

D: Dixon est prêt à t'extraire seulement, il faudrait que tu fasses encore une mission et après on te fait disparaître jusqu'au démantèlement-

C: Et toi ?

D: Moi, je serai là. J'en ais parlé avec lui et je lui ais expliqué pour notre relation. Je partirais avec toi. Ça sera temporaire. Mon père nous préviendra dès qu'on pourra revenir-

C: Vraiment ?

D: (souriant) Oui...

: Oh que c'est touchant!

Cassy se retourna mais ne vit pas Max qui avait fait glisser une lame dans sa main. Dorian n'eut pas le temps d'écarter Cassy que Max la poignardait au ventre. Dorian le fit reculer avant de parvenir à le désarmer et à l'assommer, il le menotta et appela une équipe pour que la CIA vienne l'emmener. Pendant ce temps il avait également appelé une ambulance pour Cassy. Il était à ses coté et tentait d'arrêter l'hémorragie. Elle avait perdu connaissance depuis plus de 5 minutes mais Dorian continuait de lui parler alors qu'elle se vidait de son sang.

** b Ch 20 /b **

Sydney était avec Fran, elles pénétraient dans la maison. Elles s'avancèrent jusqu'au salon où elles virent Manu et Josh endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre sur le canapé.

Elles partirent pour la cuisine en discutant pour ne pas les réveiller.

F: Comment elle va prendre la nouvelle à ton avis ?

S: Je ne me fait pas de soucis pour ça mais... plutôt pour la suite. Elle a arrêté ses études de littérature contre son gré. Je pense et j'espère qu'elle va quitter l'agence-

F: Elle aime peut être ce boulot.

S: Fran, elle est comme moi... plus Vaughn me le rappelle et plus je m'en rends compte...

F: Et Josh ne sait toujours pas ce qu'il veut faire de sa vie-

: Pourquoi pas critique gastronomique-

S: Réveillé ?

F: Tu fais ça, je te fous dehors!

J: Merci maman, ça fait plaisir d'être soutenu!

F: Sérieusement, tu comptes faire quoi de ta vie ?

J: J'en sais rien, j'ai encore le temps-

S: Manu dort toujours ?

J: Oui, elle était énervée après ce qu'il s'est passé avec Danny... (à Fran) Maman, t'inquiètes pas pour ça. J'ai mes études de journaliste, je trouverais bien un job et au pire t'aura qu'à m'embaucher au resto-

F: Mais bien sur! J'espère que tu rêves mon ptit gars!

J: (petit sourire) Si tu veux pas le faire pour moi, fais le pour Manu-

F: Ne me regarde pas comme ça, on dirait ton père!

S: Tel père, tel fils...

F: (à Syd) Toi, je peux te dire que t'as tiré le gros lot avec Mike.

S: Ouais...ça aurait pu être pire... (souriant) Toi, t'aurais pu te marier avec Teddy Gonzalez-

F: Parles pas de malheur! A coté Will, c'est un amour.

J: C'est qui se Teddy ?

F: Personne-

S: (à Fran) On était en quoi ? Première, Terminale ? Ouais c'est ça, Première. Et lors du premier jour de cours ta mère avait flashé sur ce type et au bout d'une semaine, elle décida d'aller lui parler pour avoir un rencard mais c'est là qu'elle comprit qu'il était gay-

Syd lui sourit tandis que Manu émergeait et les rejoignait.

J: Il était homo!

F: Ouais.

Ils éclatèrent de rire alors que Fran frappait gentiment son fils et que Manu se blottissait dans les bras de celui ci et qu'il refermait ses bras autour du corps de Manu.

J: (à Manu) ça va ?

M: Humm... je veux un café-

J: Tu rêves tout debout puce. Pas de café pour toi.

M: Vous êtes sans coeur...

F: C'est vrai, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'on arrive encore à vous supporter tous les deux!

J: Merci maman, je m'en souviendrais.

S: (à Manu) Je suis passé chercher tes résultats.

Cette simple phrase finit de réveiller Manu, elle fixait sa mère qui lui souriait.

S: C'est votre enfant à tous les deux.

Manu regarda Josht avec un grand sourire alors qu'il l'embrassait tendrement. Il posa son front contre celui de Manu.

M: (souriant) Tu vas être papa!

Il l'embrassa fougueusement et lui prit la main avant de l'emmener sur la plage où ils finirent tous les deux dans l'océan à s'amuser et à s'embrasser.

S: Et tu t'inquiétait de sa réaction.

F: C'est vrai, j'avais tort. Pour Manu... Mike et toi, vous avez fait du sacré boulot...

S: Elle était mal dans sa peau. Elle avait besoin d'un guide... Vaughn la faite souffrir en lui montrant qu'il était temps qu'elle affronte ses démons mais depuis, c'est une autre Manu que j'ai à la maison.

F: Elle est sereine, heureuse, elle respire le bonheur. Ça fait des années que je l'ai pas vue comme ça.

S: Je peux pas encore parler des jumelles mais Dorian et Manu sont exceptionnels-

F: Ils tiennent de toi.

S: Comme dirait Vaughn, ils ont mon sale caractère!

F: j'aurais pas pensé que Manu puisse accepter Mike aussi vite et aussi bien...

S: Elle a fait une remarque à Danny... elle lui a dit que Vaughn avait plus été un père pour elle qu'il ne l'avait jamais été... (silence) tu vois cette remarque m'a soulagé. Elle avouait enfin qu'elle aime Vaughn et de l'autre côté, ça me fait mal qu'elle ait dit ça à Danny.

F: Elle est encore blessée. Elle finira par lui pardonner.

Vaughn entendit Fran et Syd discuter à la cuisine et il s'avança vers elles avant de prendre Syd par la taille.

V: Qu'est ce qu'i' se passe ?

S: Je suis allé chercher les résultats de Manu.

V: Et c'est Josh ?

S: Oui-

V: Ils sont partit fêté ça, je pari!

F: (rigolant) Oui dans l'océan.

V: Tel que je les connaît, c'est pas finit! Des nouvelles de Dorian ?

S: Non. Pourquoi ?

V: Il m'avait donné rendez vous ici-

S: Il va pas tarder...

Manu et Josh rentrait dans la maison en rigolant en étant complètement trempé. Ils partirent rapidement se changer et en redescendant, ils virent Vaughn qui leurs souriait.

V: Je suppose que vous pensez à vous installer ensemble-

M: On n'en a pas encore vraiment parlé mais c'est une possibilité-

V: Vous pensez reprendre vos cours ?

M: Oui, enfin je dois voir Dixon pour ça... mais je pense reprendre à la session d'octobre.

V: Je possède de mon père un petit appart à coté du campus. Alors si ça vous intéresse, il est pour vous-

J: T'es sérieux ?

V: Oui. Vous êtes les seuls à aller à la fac alors autant que vous en profitiez.

M: On peut le voir ?

V: (lui tendant des clefs) Tiens, c'est au 12 Halfway Street. Tu sais où c'est ?

M: Oui. (le prenant dans ses bras) Merci beaucoup. Je t'adore...

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et prit Josh par la main avant de quitter la maison en souriant.

Dorian était à l'hôpital attendant des nouvelles du médecin sur l'état de Cassy. Ça faisait plus de 5 heures qu'il patientait et il n'avait prévenu personne.

Dans la soirée, le médecin vint le voir et lui expliqua le cas de Cassy. Il lui avait parlé et celle ci était maintenant effondrée. Le médecin le laissa et il pu enfin aller voir Cassy. Lorsqu'il entra dans sa chambre, elle lui tournait le dos. Il s'avança s'asseyant sur le bord du lit et posa une main timide sur son bras.

D: (murmurant) Cass...

C:...

D: (murmurant) Je suis là... on s'en sortira tous les deux-

C: Pourquoi Dorian ?

D: Je ne t'abandonnerais pas...

Elle se retourna doucement vers lui et il la prit dans ses bras en lui murmurant des mots réconfortants alors qu'elle fondait en larmes.

Ils se séparèrent et Cassy posa son front contre celui de Dorian.

C: Et maintenant, on fait quoi ? tu peux pas rester avec moi-

D: Chuuttt... tu as besoin de repos-

C: Dorian, je dois savoir-

D: Je sais... j'ai parlé à Dixon et on part tous les deux... mais je dois prévenir ma famille-

C: Tu vas leur dire pour le bébé ?

D: Pas pour l'instant-

C: Pour Max-

D: Tu veux en parler ?

C: Tu as le droit de savoir...

D: ça peut attendre-

C: Non... quand Jack nous a formé, je suis sortit avec Max. ça a duré un peu plus de 3 semaines... un soir on est sortit. On est allé boire un verre dans un bar et y'a eu un type qui me regardait. Ça a pas plus à Max et ils ont commencé à se bagarrer. Le type en est mort mais Max était toujours dans son état transe, c'est une brute et après être sortit du bar-

D: Il t'a frappé !

C: Oui, j'ai eu que quelques bleus et le lendemain j'arrivais à Los Angeles-

D: Il ne te touchera plus maintenant...

Il lui effaça ses larmes et la prit dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser dans le cou.

C: Tu es sûr de vouloir rester avec moi-

D: Je ne te laisserais plus jamais. Jamais...

Ils avaient été mit en sécurité. Dorian avait prévenu son père qu'il allait devoir partir temporairement, le temps du démantèlement. Ils étaient toujours sur Los Angeles pour l'instant mais le départ était prévu dans 48 heures. Josh et Manu avaient emménagé dans l'appartement. Manu avait été voir le doyen pour reprendre ses études, celui ci lui ayant donné une dérogation spéciale avant son entrée à la CIA. Tout était en ordre et ils devaient commencer leurs cours le jour même. Fran avait embauché son fils pour le service du soir.

Ils marchaient en se tenant par la main dans un couloir quand 3 jeunes les accostèrent.

: Tippin!

J: Dylan! Alley! Jenny!

A: ça fait quoi ? au moins 6 mois qu'on t'as pas vu!... (souriant) et accompagné en prime!

J: Ouais... je vous présente Manu, ma... femme-

M: (à Josh) Ta femme ? dans tes rêves mon ptit gars!

J: (à Manu) J'ai l'impression d'entendre ma mère!

M: Des fois, tu ferais mieux de l'écouter!

J: C'est ça, c'est ça!

Il leur présenta donc Manu et discutèrent un moment avant d'aller en cours. Le midi, ils se retrouvèrent dans le parc du campus pour déjeuner. Josh adossé à un arbre, Manu assise entre ses jambes, son dos contre le torse de Josh. Ils discutaient tranquillement puis leurs 3 amis arrivèrent.

Dy: (rigolant) ça vous arrive d'être décollé l'un de l'autre ?

M: En cours-

A: Tu prépares quoi ? le professorat ?

M: Non, ça c'était ma mère-

J: Oui, ça je m'en souviens bien. Ta mère et sa pile de thèse qu'elle essayait de corriger alors qu'on mettait la maison sans dessus dessous-

Jen: ça fait combien de temps que vous vous connaissez ?

M: (souriant) Depuis le berceau-

Dy: Vous déconnez ?

J: On est né à une semaine d'intervalle.

A: J'arrive pas à le croire!

M: Et si... moi, j'ai mon métisse aux yeux bleus!

J: (en l'embrassant dans le cou) Et moi, ma brunette très sexy!

Elle se retourna en lui souriant avant de l'embrasser. Elle replongea le nez dans ses bouquins alors que Josh lui parlait.

J: T'as une visite...

M: Humm... ouais-

Jen: (à Manu) Tu suis quel cursus ?

M: Littéraire... j'ai prit le double avec débouché sur éditeur et écrivain-

Dy: T'es une tête toi! Personne n'arrive à suivre les deux-

J: C'est parce que je lui ais remit le cerveau en place!

Josh se prit un coup de coude dans les côtes pour cette remarque alors qu'un visiteur s'approchait. Elle lui tendit les mains pour qu'il l'aide à se lever tandis que Josh se massait toujours les côtes. Ils s'éloignèrent bras dessus bras dessous en souriant.

A: C'est qui cette bombe ?

** b Ch 21 /b **

Dy: Tu la laisses partir comme ça avec lui !

J: Oui.

Jen: Il est vraiment pas mal-

Dy: Même pas jaloux de cet apollon ?

J: Non. Je sais qu'elle ne me tromperas pas et encore moins avec lui.

M: Alors ça y est... vous partez ?

D: (troublé) Oui... si tu savais comme j'ai pas envie de vous laissez-

M: Je sais. T'as pas besoin de me le dire, je le vois... tout comme tu caches quelque chose à maman...

D: Je ne voulais pas en parler...

M: Dorian... tu te souviens quand je gardais tout pour moi ?

Il hocha doucement la tête.

M: Ne fait pas cette erreur, ça va te manger et tu vas devenir quelqu'un que tu vas détester. Tu sais que je suis là, si tu as besoin...

D: Je sais mais... c'est si dur...

Il s'arrêta de marcher et prit la main de Manu. Elle le regarda en l'encourageant à lui parler.

D: Cassy était enceinte... elle a perdu le bébé quand Max l'a-

Manu le prit dans ses bras où il éclata en sanglot.

D: ça fait si mal...

M: Je suis désolée Dorian...

Il s'écarta alors que Manu lui effaçait ses larmes.

D: Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

M: Bien sur-

D: Ne dis rien à personne pour l'instant. Je leur dirais quand je serai prêt-

M: Je ne dirais rien mais Josh-

D: Je sais que tous les deux vous garderez le secret.

M: Occupes toi bien d'elle... et embrasse la pour nous.

Il la reprit dans ses bras.

D: Vous allez me manquer-

M: Toi aussi...

D: Prends soin de ma nièce-

M: (souriant) Josh est persuadé que ça sera un garçon!

D: (souriant) ça m'étonne pas de lui. il veut pas une Manu bis! Prenez soin de vous trois. Je voudrais pas vous perdre aussi...

M: Je sais. Ne t'inquiètes pas ça ira... je te fais confiance pour t'occuper d'elle...

Ils s'enlacèrent une dernière fois et Dorian partit tandis que Manu revenait vers Josh, les yeux embués de larmes. Josh la prit dans ses bras alors que des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur le visage de Manu.

J: Ils reviendront... ne t'en fait pas...

M: Je sais mais-

J: Chuuttt... ça ira...

Manu se détacha de lui, il l'embrassa sur le front avant de se réinstaller contre son arbre avec Manu dans ses bras.

M: Il a dit que ça serait une fille-

J: Il le fait exprès pour me contredire! Ça sera un garçon, tu verras!

Dy: T'es enceinte ?

M: Oui... et je sens que ce bébé va nous en faire voir de toutes les couleurs!

J: Il aura de qui tenir!

M: Oui, je le plains déjà avec toi comme père!

Ils rigolèrent puis passèrent à autre chose. Ils se rendirent en cours et le soir, Alley et Jen rentrèrent avec Manu à l'appartement alors que Josh était partit au restau.

A: C'est ici que vous vivez ?

M: Ouais... installez vous...

Manu partit dans la cuisine leur chercher quelque chose à boire et à manger.

Jen: C'est chouette... et en plus juste à coté du campus.

M: On est bien ici. C'est notre chez nous même si la plupart de nos affaires sont encore chez nos parents.

A: Ils habitent loin ?

M: Non, sur Venice...

Jen: J'avais jamais vu Josh si-

M: Tendre ?

Jen: Oui.

M: (souriant) Ouais...Il est fantastique.

A: Il aurait pas un frère dans ce style ?

M: (rigolant) Oh non! Sa mère nous aurait fait une crise, si elle avait eu un deuxième Josh!

Jen: ça fait longtemps, vous deux ?

M: Quelques mois... et je suis déjà enceinte-

A: Ta mère l'a bien prit ?

M: (souriant) Oui... elle était plus jeune que moi quand elle m'a eu et Dorian aussi-

Jen: Dorian ?

M: Mon frère. C'est lui qui est passé-

A: L'apollon ! c'est ton frère ?

M: (rigolant) Il sera content quand je lui dirais ça!... oui c'est mon frère. Mais il est partit-

Jen: Encore un qui m'échappe!

Elles rigolèrent, mangèrent puis bossèrent jusqu'à ce qu'on sonne à la porte. Elle alla ouvrir mais ne fut pas surprise de les voir sur le palier. Ils l'embrassèrent et la poussèrent en rigolant pour rentrer dans l'appart. Elle leurs présenta les filles et ceux ci firent comme chez eux.

M: Qu'est ce qu'i' vous amène ?

Ca: Ta mère-

Ch: Et Josh-

M: Il vous a demandé de passer !

Ca: Ben-

Ch: On est passé au restau-

Ca: Et il nous a dit qu'on pourrait peut être passer te voir.

M: Evidemment!

Ca: Sinon y'a tes parent qui-

M: STOP! Ne me parlez pas de lui!

Ch: (à Casey) Je t'avais dit qu'elle voudrait rien entendre!

Ca: Y'a autre chose aussi... y'a ta mère qui pense que Dorian t'as parlé et-

M: Même si je savais quelque chose, je ne vous dirais rien...

Ca: Elle va être contente quand on va lui dire ça...

Ch: Et y'a Mitch-

M: Quoi Mitch ?

Ch: Il part-

M: Oh...

Ca: C'est tout ce que ça te fait!

M: Casey, je suis pas d'humeur à parler de Mitch!

Ca: En gros t'es d'humeur à parler de rien!

M: Me cherche pas ou je te fais une tête au carré!

Les filles rigolèrent alors que Casey et Manu s'affrontait du regard avant que celui ci ne baisse la tête.

Ca: Excuses moi...

Il se leva et prit Manu dans ses bras.

Ca: (souriant) Comment va ton E.T. ?

Manu lui sourit en lui balançant un coussin dans la figure. Ils continuèrent à se chamailler puis les jumeaux ramenèrent les filles tandis que Josh arrivait.

J: ça va ?

M: Ouais...

Ils étaient allongés dans le canapé quand on vint à nouveau sonner à la porte. Josh se leva et partit ouvrir.

J: Bonsoir-

: Bonsoir, Manu-

J: Je ne pense pas qu'elle veut te voir.

Entendant Josh parler Manu le rejoint mais se figea en voyant la personne devant elle.

M: Rentre chez toi! Je ne veux plus te voir!

Les jumeaux venaient de rentrer. Syd et Vaughn étaient au salon à discuter.

S: Alors ?

Ca: Un mur aurait plus de conversation que Manu.

V: Elle va bien ?

Ch: Oui.

Ca: Maintenant, elle est pas la seule à aller bien...

V: Quoi ?

Ch: Allez, nous on va se coucher...

Syd et Vaughn se regardèrent, ne cherchant pas à comprendre.

S: Elle dira rien. J'espère juste que c'est pas trop grave-

V: arrête de t'inquiéter. Dorian nous en parlera quand il sera prêt.

S: J'espère...

V: Arrêtes de t'en faire.

Manu avait mit son père à la porte malgré les protestations de Josh qui lui demandait de lui parler. Elle n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête et avait claqué la porte au nez de Danny.

Le lendemain sur le campus, ils étaient avec leurs 3 amis à une table dans le parc et discutaient quand un homme s'adressa à Manu.

: Manu...

Elle se retourna ainsi que Josh et le regard de celui ci se rembrunit en voyant cette personne. Manu embrassa Josh et partit avec cette personne en marchant.

M: Mitch...

Mi: J'ai apprit que tu étais enceinte-

M: Oui.

Mi: Il est vraiment de Josh-

M: Tu penses vraiment que si tu avais été le père, je te l'aurais caché !

Mi: A vrai dire, je ne sais plus-

M: Mitch! On a rompu subitement, je te l'accorde mais jamais je ne t'aurais privé de ton enfant si tu avais été le père!

Mi: Tu sais j'aurais aimé qu'on n'ait jamais rompu-

M: Je sais... (silence) Les jumeaux m'on dit que tu partais-

Mi: Oui. Mon avion décolle dans 2 heures... j'étais venu te dire au revoir-

M: (sourire) Tu vas où ?

Mi: Langley... j'espère que ça m'aidera à t'oublier...

Elle lui fit un triste sourire et ils s'enlacèrent. Malgré leurs désaccords, il la félicita et elle lui demanda de prendre soin de lui. elle l'embrassa sur la joue et il partit alors qu'elle rejoignait Josh.

J: Qu'est ce qu'il est venu pleurer ?

M: Tu vas pas me faire une crise de jalousie!

J: J'ai le droit de me poser des questions !

M: Je te rappelle que c'est de toi que je suis enceinte, pas de Mitch!

J: Oui mais-

M: Josh!

A: Jaloux en prime !

Jen: C'était ton ex... ce canon ?

M: (jetant un regard furtif à Josh) Oui-

A: Tu les dégotes où tous ces beaux mecs ?

M: Il me semble pourtant que les jumeaux vous déplaisaient pas-

Jen: Certes mais on se posait juste la question

Manu leur sourit et tous retournèrent en cours.

Depuis le départ de Dorian, Vaughn se faisait moins présent pour Syd et les enfants. Il s'était disputé à plusieurs reprises avec elle mais tous les jours la situation s'envenimait.

Syd discutait avec Danny dans le salon et celui ci ne cessait de la regarder.

Da: C'est dingue comme ces simples moments me rappelle notre vie à tous les trois.

S: On peut pas revenir en arrière-

Da: Je sais... Manu te ressemble tellement et j'en suis fier... malgré le fait qu'elle ne veuille toujours pas me parler-

S: Tu devrais attendre après son accouchement... à ce moment, elle verra les choses différemment...

Da: Tu as peut être raison...

Il s'était doucement rapproché de Syd et elle le regardait dans les yeux, il se pencha vers ses lèvres et l'embrassa doucement. Ne réfléchissant plus, elle se laissa faire et lui retourna ses baisers avant que leurs étreintes soient plus poussées et qu'ils aillent jusqu'à la concrétisation de leurs pulsions.

Syd déjeunait dans la cuisine avec Danny face à elle.

Da: Tu vas lui dire ?

S: Je ne lui cache rien... je lui dirais-

Da: Bizarre qu'il ne soit pas rentré-

S: Il est à New York pour une mission.

Da: Et il te laisse souvent... seule ?

S: Non... mais en ce moment c'est délicat...

Ils se sourirent et au même moment Vaughn passa la porte mais quand il vit Danny puis Syd qui lui souriait, il comprit et fit demi tour en claquant la porte au passage.

Syd soupira puis alla se préparer. Elle passa au restau pensant le trouver là bas mais il n'y était pas ; elle se rendit alors à l'agence où elle le trouva en pleine discussion avec Weiss. Lorsqu'il la vit, il l'esquiva.

6 mois avaient passés, Syd et Vaughn s'étaient plus ou moins expliqué et il avait entamé le divorce. Sydney avait signé les papiers mais ceux ci étaient toujours sur son bureau ainsi que 2 lettres, une pour les enfants et une autre pour Vaughn.

Ils étaient tous au restau à dîner sauf Syd quand un couple s'avança vers Manu et Josh en souriant alors que ceux ci leur tournait le dos.

: Alors comment va ma nièce ?

Manu sourit en reconnaissant cette voix si familière.

Elle se leva et les prit dans ses bras.

M: Vous m'avez manqué tous les deux...

D: Toi aussi...

C: Tu te portes bien, on dirait-

M: Avec tante Fran qui me fait manger comme si j'attendais des jumeaux, oui.

Manu leur présenta Dylan, Jen et Alley alors que Josh se chamaillait déjà avec Dorian alors que celle ci fut subitement prise de contractions.

M: Josh, c'est l'heure!

J: Quoi ? (réalisant) Maintenant?

M: (pliée en deux) Non dans 10 ans!

Josh, Dorian, Cassy et Manu partirent rapidement pour l'hopital. Les autres avaient suivit mais durent rester en salle d'attente. Josh était avec Manu en salle de travail mais quand elle vit le médecin entrer, une forte colère l'envahi.

M: JE VEUX UN AUTRE MEDECIN!

Da: Manu-

M: J'AI DIT UN AUTRE MEDECIN!

Danny sortit de la salle et contacta le service obstétrique alors qu'une infirmière le regardait intrigué.

Da: C'est ma fille. Et elle ne changera pas d'avis.

I: Etonnant quand même-

Da: Non pas lorsqu'on connaît Manu.

Un autre médecin se chargea de Manu. L'accouchement fut long et difficile, Josh en vu de toute les couleurs alors que celle ci criait de douleurs.

M: La prochaine fois c'est toi qui accoucheras! Plus jamais tu poseras tes mains sur moi!

J: Mais oui ma puce. On en reparlera.

Après quelques heures leur fille finit par pointer le bout de son nez qu'ils prénommèrent Samantha Hecht Tippin. (désolée patate, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher)

Tous félicitèrent les jeunes parents bien que tous avaient noté l'absence de Syd et Vaughn.

Vaughn passa à la maison pour chercher quelques affaires mais il fut surprit quand il aperçut une lettre à son nom. Il l'ouvrit rapidement et ne lu que les premières phrases avant de sortir tel une fusée de la maison. Il conduisit rapidement jusque sur un pont où il pensait qu'elle était. Il se remémora soudain, ce que Syd lui avait raconté quand elle était revenue de pension.

flashback

Sydney était rentré de pension depuis 2 jours, elle ne se souvenait pas de sa dernière année. Elle avait retrouvé Fran et Will mais lorsqu'ils lui apprirent que Vaughn était sur le départ sa vie prit un tournant mémorable.

Elle marchait sur la route quand soudain elle atterri sur le pont Franklin.

Elle avait tellement pensé qu'il l'attendrait et maintenant qu'elle était de retour, il partait, il l'abandonnait. Elle se laissait aller sur ce pont. Ses larmes dévalaient sur son visage angélique. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à enjamber cette barrière, elle était sur la corniche et seul le bruit des vagues lui parvenait aux oreilles ainsi que ses pensées morbides. Elle se laissa également envahir par le vent qui fouettait son visage quand subitement elle entendit une voix.

: ne fais pas ça Sydney... tu as encore toute la vie devant toi. Si ce n'est pas Vaughn, ça sera quelqu'un d'autre... ne commets pas cet ultime acte...

Cette voix, elle la connaissait si bien. Elle rêvait de l'entendre depuis plus de 10 ans et dorénavant elle ne savait plus si elle était réelle ou si c'était un effet de son subconscient.

Elle tourna la tête quand une autre voix lui parvint aux oreilles.

: Vous ne devriez pas faire ça...

S: Je ne vous ai rien demandé!

: C'est vrai, mais moi je vous le dit... que dirais vos parents, vos amis si vous commettiez cet acte qui mettrait fin à vos jours ?

S: Je n'ai plus de parents et mes amis... ils sont loin...

: Moi je suis votre ami...

S: Non, vous n'êtes qu'un bon samaritain qui essaye de sauver une déprimée qui vient de découvrir que son petit ami l'a abandonné!

: Comment vous vous appelez ?

S: Jeanne d'Arc!

: Je la croyais déjà morte!

S: Rien ni personne ne pourra m'en empêcher!

: Pour quelqu'un qui veut se foutre en l'air, je trouve que vous parlez beaucoup.

S: C'est vous qui me parlez, alors que je ne vous ait rien demandé!

: Désolé de vous interrompre alors! Je m'appelle Danny...

Ils continuèrent de discuter pendant 2 bonnes heures avant que Sydney ne se résolve à ne pas commettre l'irréparable et à ce qu'il la raccompagne chez elle.

fin du flashback

Il était exactement à l'emplacement où se tenait Danny près de 20 ans auparavant. Il la voyait sur cette corniche, avec déjà un pied dans le vide. Il passa rapidement par dessus la rambarde pour la rejoindre.

V: Tu ne peux pas faire ça!

S: Pourquoi ?

V: Tu n'es plus seule-

S: C'est faux! J'ai commis une erreur et maintenant tu me le fais payer très cher!

V: Tu as pensé aux enfants... aux jumelles?

S: Tu veilleras très bien sur elles-

V: Non! J'en serais incapable! Pas sans toi!

S: Alors pourquoi tu tenais tant à divorcer!

V: Je ne le voulais pas et je ne le veux toujours pas... je ne voyais pas d'autre solution à notre problème.

S: Et bien moi, j'ai trouvé la solution!

V: NON! Et Dorian, tu y as pensé ?

S: Il n'a rien à voir là dedans!

Il la vit se pencher en avant et tenta de la rattraper mais ce fut trop tard. Elle tomba dans le vide d'une nuit noire avant de frapper de plein fouet le mur glacé de l'océan. Il réagit au quart de seconde et la suivit dans sa chute vertigineuse où seul la mort était leur prochaine étape.

** b Ch 22 /b **

**g b 6 ans plus tard /b /g**

6 ans s'étaient donc écoulés depuis cette soirée ou Syd et Vaughn avaient sauté dans le vide tandis que Manu donnait naissance à Samantha.

Beaucoup de choses s'étaient passés. Vaughn s'en était sortit avec seulement quelques contusions et un traumatisme crânien. Seulement Sydney n'avait pas eu cette chance. Elle avait subi un gros traumatisme et depuis elle était dans le coma. Aucune amélioration de son état n'avait été décelée depuis l'accident. Cependant la vie de sa famille ne s'était pas arrêtée. Dorian n'avait pas eu le courage de leur avouer la perte du bébé quand il apprit leur accident. Le secret restait donc entier et il savait que ni Manu ni Josh ne trahirait leur promesse. Ceux ci élevaient leur fille Sam. Manu était devenue éditrice et écrivain à ses heures perdues tandis que Josh jonglait entre le boulot de serveur au restau de sa mère et son emploi à temps plein dans un journal à grande édition. Les jumeaux s'étaient installé en ville et vivaient avec Alley et Jen. Ils travaillaient toujours à l'agence tout comme Dorian et Cassy bien que celle ci dû s'arrêter pour son congé maternité. Elle avait donné naissance à Léana Matthews Bristow Vaughn, leur petite fille 5 ans auparavant. Ils vivaient toujours à la maison, ne voulant pas laisser Vaughn seul avec les jumelles. Manu avait finalement pardonné à son père et entretenait plus des relations père fille bien qu'elle considérait que Vaughn était plus son père. Elle s'était même résolut à l'appeler papa, ce qui ravi Vaughn malgré que Syd ne puisse l'entendre. Les jumeaux passaient régulièrement à l'hôpital pour Sydney. Ils y étaient au moins 2 à 3 fois par jour. Ils lui racontaient leurs vies, les changements et leurs sentiments. Ils avaient agit comme Manu et avaient avoué qu'elle était leur mère. Dorénavant Syd et Vaughn étaient les parents de cette grande famille qui était déchiré par le manque de la femme et de la mère qu"ils aimaient. Vaughn avait prévenu Jack de l'accident. Celui ci fini par venir ; Manu et Dorian enterrèrent la hache de guerre en décidant de lui donner une nouvelle chance. Suite à l'accident, Vaughn quitta la CIA. Il prit un poste de prof de français à l'université pour lui permettre d'être présent pour élever les jumelles. Vaughn avait longuement parlé avec Danny de Sydney et de qu'il s'était passé. Danny s'en était excusé, celui ci avait bien vu l'état de Vaughn et il comprenait maintenant Sydney quand elle disait qu'il lui était impossible de vivre sans lui. Danny passait régulièrement voir l'état de Sydney et souvent il en parlait avec Vaughn, Fran et Will quand ceux ci passaient la voir.

L'hôpital venait de prévenir Vaughn, l'état de Sydney avait subitement évolué et ils voulaient le voir. Le médecin effectuait ses visites quand Vaughn arriva. Il se dirigea directement dans la chambre de Syd et commença à lui parler en lui tenant la main.

Il lui caressait tendrement le visage quand le médecin entra.

V: Vous m'avez fait appelé ?

M: Oui. On a prescrit un nouveau traitement à votre femme et il semblerait qu'elle y réagisse-

V: Dans quel sens ?

M: Elle sort progressivement du coma. Il lui faudra certainement encore quelques heures voir quelques jours mais son état évolue positivement et rapidement.

Vaughn sourit franchement au médecin pour la première fois depuis 6 ans. Il le remercia puis le médecin le laissa seul avec Sydney.

V: Je suis là... je ne partirais pas avant ton réveil chérie...

Il passa donc le reste de la nuit à ses côtés. Le lendemain, il prévint Will, Fran et les enfants de l'évolution et ceux ci eurent subitement du baume au coeur en entendant cette nouvelle. Vaughn s'était endormie quand elle se réveilla. Elle passa tendrement une main dans les cheveux de Vaughn, ce qui le réveilla subitement et il releva la tête d'un geste brusque. Un sourira éclaira son visage quand il vit Syd, les yeux ouverts lui souriant. Il ne pu empêcher de laisser ses larmes couler sur son visage à cet instant, on lui rendait enfin son âme soeur et à cet instant il se promit de tout faire pour qu'elle soit heureuse jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

V: Tu vas pas repartir ?

Syd ne pu parler, avec des gestes, elle lui fit comprendre qu'elle voulait boire. Après avoir ingéré un peu d'eau à l'aide d'une paille. Elle passa une main sur le visage de Vaughn.

S: Pardonne moi...

V: Chuuuttt... tout va bien... tu es saine et sauve. Ça fait si longtemps que j'attends ça...

S: Si longtemps ?

V: (troublé) Syd... ça fait... ça fait 6 ans que tu es dans le coma-

S: (ébahie) 6... 6 ans ?

V: Oui... tu m'as fait si peur...

Vaughn avait relevé la tête de lit de Syd et il s'était assis sur le bord du matelas. Elle lui avait pris la main et instinctivement il la prit dans ses bras en laissant parler son corps. Il pleurait toute les larmes de son corps en sentant le corps chaud et vivant de sa femme contre son coeur.

Ils passèrent des heures à discuter, à se noyer dans le regard de l'autre, à se retrouver psychologiquement et à s'avouer leur amour qui n'avait pas faibli malgré ses 6 années. Il lui parla des changements intervenus dans la famille et plus tard, tous passèrent la voir avec leurs enfants respectifs. Elle fit ainsi connaissance de Sam et Léana et elle pu revoir ses enfants. Son émotion était au comble lorsqu'elle serra ses jumelles dans ses bras, âgés de 10 ans maintenant.

Au bout de quelques jours, elle demanda à Vaughn de la faire quitter l'hôpital mais celui ci dans un sourire lui rétorqua que s'était impossible et qu'elle devait d'abord reprendre des forces. Elle resta donc un mois à l'hôpital avant de rejoindre un centre de rééducation pour qu'elle se remuscle. Les enfants étaient très présents ainsi que Vaughn qui ne la lâchait pas d'une semelle. Quelques semaines plus tard, elle marchait avec des béquilles dans un couloir quand elle vit Manu accompagné de Sam. Celle ci couru dans les bras de Syd en la voyant, Syd s'agenouilla alors que Sam passait ses bras autour du cou de Syd et l'embrassait sur la joue.

S: ça va ma puce ?

Sa: Oui...

Manu arrivait doucement vers sa mère, l'aida à se relever et l'enlaça longuement.

M: ça fait du bien de te voir. Tu m'as manqué...

Syd lui sourit et passa une main sur le visage de sa fille.

S: Je suis si fière de vous tous...

Elles commencèrent à discuter puis descendirent dans le parc où Sam pu jouer dans l'herbe.

S: ça va toi ?

M: (hésitante) Oui...

S: T'es pas très convaincante. Tu veux pas en parler ?

M: Disons que depuis ton accident, avec Josh, on a eu quelques soucis et j'aimerais que tout revienne dans l'ordre...

S: Comment ça ?

M: Tu te souviens que Josh a toujours voulu avoir un garçon. (Syd hocha la tête) Et bien, depuis 3 ans on essaye et ça marche pas. Je désespère et il culpabilise-

S: Vous avez vu un médecin ?

M: (soupirant) Oui... ils pensent tous que c'est du à un choc émotionnel trop violent et qu'inconsciemment mon corps réagit à sa façon...

S: C'est à cause de mon accident.

M: Je ne sais plus quoi faire... je ne veux pas le perdre pour ça. Cet enfant, on le veut tous les deux... mais c'est comme si la vie jouait contre nous. J'en peux plus maman...

Syd regarda sa fille et l'enlaça où celle ci pu enfin laisser son coeur parler, pleurer et avouer ce qui la hantait depuis 3 ans.

S: ça ira maintenant... vous vous en sortirez... Josh comment il le prend ?

M: Il ne dit rien. Il dit qu'ils nous faut juste plus de temps et qu'on n'a pas à s'en faire...

S: Sinon avec Sam ?

M: Elle est adorable. Je me demande si c'est notre fille... elle écoute, elle est en adoration devant son père. Ils sont complices et elle est malicieuse...

S: C'est bien ta fille. A son âge, tu étais pareille... (silence) Je suis si fière de toi, de vous trois... et tu es magnifique ma chérie...

Elle embrassa sa mère. Elles discutèrent des heures sur ce banc en observant Sam jouer.

4 mois plus tard, Syd avait eu l'autorisation de rentrer chez elle. Vaughn était venu la chercher. Il était sur le pas de la porte de sa chambre et il la regardait finir de ranger son sac penché sur son lit. Il s'approcha en souriant et encercla sa taille avant de l'embrasser dans le cou. Elle se redressa en se retournant dans ses bras.

Ils s'embrassaient langoureusement quand Syd commença à sentir les mains de Vaughn glisser sous son chemisier.

S: (souriant) Tu vas devoir prendre ton mal en patience-

V: (souriant) Je t'aime...

S: (souriant) Moi aussi... ne t'arrêtes jamais de me le dire...

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant de rentrer à la maison où tout le monde les attendait.

Durant la soirée, tous se retrouvèrent. Tout le monde était présent. Will et Fran, les enfants, Cassy, Josh, les jumeaux, Alley, Jen, les jumelles évidemment et les enfants des deux couples.

Ils arrivaient à la fin du repas quand Josh se tourna subitement vers Manu avant de se mettre à genoux devant elle. Tout le monde les regardait en souriant.

J: (en la regardant et souriant) Cette fois je refuse de me prendre un monumental râteau comme la dernière fois... tu sais que je suis prêt à tout... s'il faut que je me reprenne un râteau, c'est pas grave, je recommencerai jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes... tu m'avais demandé d'attendre que Tante Syd soit de retour parmi nous. Et maintenant qu'on est tous réuni, je recommence. Tu sais combien je t'aime, toi, notre fille et nos futurs enfants... Manu pour ma seconde demande acceptes tu de m'épouser ? (il ouvrit un écrin devant elle où scintillait une bague en or blanc où trônait un diamant)... et me fait pas poireauté pour répondre!

M: (souriant) C'est pas la même que la dernière fois-

J: (souriant) Je l'ai offerte à ma maîtresse!

M: (souriant) Dans ce cas, je vais épouser mon amant!

J: (souriant) Si tu n'es pas heureuse avec nous. Je t'en prie fait!

Plus leur discussion avançait plus ils se rapprochait l'un de l'autre, Manu avait posé son front contre celui de Josh et dans un dernier sourire elle l'embrassa fougueusement alors qu'il lui passait la bague au doigt. Ils finirent tous les deux a genoux sur le parquet de la salle à manger. Ils se séparèrent par manque de souffle. Josh l'aida à se relever et elle s'assit sur ses genoux et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille et un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Tous les regardaient intrigués.

M: (souriant) Le mariage va devoir se faire rapidement avant que je redevienne un baleine...

Tous rigolèrent et les félicitèrent avant que ceux ci ne s'embrassent langoureusement sous les applaudissements de leur famille. Leur famille était enfin réunie, tout le monde se portait bien et un nouveau bonheur allait voir le jour d'ici quelques mois. Comme quoi la vie d'une famille peut évoluer de manière inattendue et de belle manière.

**g b FIN /b /g**


End file.
